Love Shake
by Iceu Doger
Summary: Kakaknya ingin menikah dan Wonwoo setuju. Mana tahu Wonwoo jika calon suami kakaknya memiliki anak yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. /"Anak? Sebesar ini?"/"Ahjussi? Tidak!"/"Batalkan Noona. Batalkan!"/ Wonwoo, Mingyu and Meanie.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Umur mereka terpaut sembilan tahun. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan bersama. Masa sang kakak dan sang adik sangatlah berbeda. Tetapi, semakin kesini sang kakak malah meniru gaya hidup sang adik. Ingin terlihat lebih muda katanya. Beruntunglah sang kakak rajin merawat dirinya. Jadi, tak ada perbedaan yang sangat menonjol saat sang kakak ikut bermain bersama teman-teman adiknya.

Itulah Jeon Hyosung. Kakak satu-satunya yang Jeon Wonwoo miliki. Tahun ini umur Hyosung genap tiga puluh tahun. Itu artinya tahun ini Wonwoo berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

Hyosung adalah seorang sekretaris di perusahaan yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaan. Gaji perbulannya sangatlah lumayan. Selama satu tahun bekerja, Hyosung sudah mampu membeli apartemen yang tergolong mewah. Semua biaya sekolah Wonwoo mulai dari kelas dua Senior High School, Hyosung juga yang membayarnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat Wonwoo baru saja masuk Senior High School. Orang tua mereka meninggalkan banyak hutang pada rentenir. Saat itu Hyosung masih bekerja di perusahaan yang biasa saja. Gajinya setahun masih belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang orang tuanya. Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk menjual rumahnya dan menyewa apartemen kumuh. Sisa uang penjualan rumah digunakan untuk membiayai sekolah Wonwoo selama setahun.

Enam bulan kemudian Hyosung baru tahu kalau orang tuanya berhutang demi membiayai sekolahnya dan adiknya. Bibi Jeon yang menceritakannya. Bibi Jeon juga memberikan sebuah buku tabungan pada Hyosung. Buat biaya pernikannya kelak. Titipan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Bicara tentang pernikahan, Hyosung langsung tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan seseorang dua hari yang lalu. Adiknya harus segera tahu tentang ini.

Hyosung memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada salah satu sisi roti. Wonwoo kemudian menumpuk sisi roti yang sudah diberi selai dengan roti yang lain. Dahi Hyosung langsung berkerut.

"Roti kedua?" tanya Hyosung.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menggigit rotinya.

"Tumben."

Wonwoo menelan rotinya terlebih dahulu baru berbicara, "Aku belum makan kemarin malam. Tugasku menumpuk."

Hening sejenak. Hyosung kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Wonwoo _-ya_?"

"Ya, _Noona_ " Wonwoo kembali menggigit rotinya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Wonwoo menelan rotinya, "Kita memang sedang berbicara, kan?" kemudian Wonwoo meminum susunya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku ingin menikah."

Uhuk Uhuk

Wonwoo tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Hyosung segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya.

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu, _Noona_ " Wonwoo berucap sinis.

Hyosung menarik kursi yang berada disebelah Wonwoo kemudian mendudukinya, "Aku serius."

"Pacar saja kau tidak punya."

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Lalu, Kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Apa setiap orang harus menikah dengan pacarnya," Hyosung memutar bola matanya.

Wonwoo diam tak menjawab.

"Pokoknya aku mau menikah."

"Kau ini mau meminta persetujuanku atau bagaimana," cibir Wonwoo

"Aku hanya memberitahukanmu bukan meminta persetujuanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak setuju?" Wonwoo menaikan sebelas alisnya.

"Kau mau melihatku menjadi perawan tua, huh?" Hyosung langsung bangun dan berkacak pinggang.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya, "Terserahmu saja, _Noona_."

"Kuanggap kau setuju adikku sayang."

.

.

.

Kelas terakhir Wonwoo baru saja usai. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa sangat pegal. Setelah itu, Ia memasukkan semua alat tulisnya kedalam tas, memakai tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!" Soonyoung langsung merangkul Wonwoo saat Wonwoo baru saja keluar.

Wonwoo mendecak kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dari pundaknya, "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Menunggumu. Memang apalagi, huh?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari kantong celana. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari kakaknya.

 _From : Hyosung Noona_

 _Kelas terakhirmu sudah selesai, Kan? Angkat teleponku kalau begitu._

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin mengetik balasan untuk Hyosung, Sang kakak sudah lebih dulu menelpon.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Kau belum pulang, Kan?"

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Soonyoung mengajakku pulang bersama," Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung. Yang dilirik pura-pura tak lihat.

"Mampir dulu ke halte dekat Seoul Broadcasting School. Cari anak yang bernama Kim Mingyu lalu culik dia dan bawa kerumah. Dia siswa tingkat akhir Seoul Broadcasting School. Fotonya kukirim lewat line."

"Serius kau memintaku untuk menculiknya?"

"Ya tuhan, Tentu saja tidak adikku sayang."

"Apa aku akan dibayar?"

"Makan gratis dirumah? Itu bayarannya. Aku masak banyak sekali hari ini."

Wonwoo mendecih. "Hanya itu saja, kan? Aku tutup telponnya."

Belum sempat Hyosung menjawab, Wonwoo sudah menutup telponnya lebih dulu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana kemudian merangkul Soonyoung.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kelas Jihoon sebentar lagi usai. Kita pulang bertiga."

Jihoon itu prioritas utama Soonyoung. Maksud Soonyoung menunggu Wonwoo adalah untuk mencari teman. Soonyoung akan mati kebosanan jika harus menunggu Jihoon sendirian. Licik sekali kan seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

"Stop Soonyoung! Stop!" Jerit Jihoon seraya memukuli paha Soonyoung yang sedang menyetir.

Soonyoung langsung menginjak remnya. Wonwoo yang duduk di belakang sampai terbentur sandaran jok yang diduduki Jihoon di depan.

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang lalu berkata, "turunlah. Kau sudah sampai, Jeon"

"Serius itu haltenya?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menunjuk halte yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mobil Soonyoung berhenti.

"Kau tak lihat di sebelah kananmu itu adalah Seoul Broadcasting School?!" Jihoon menunjuk-nunjuk kearah gedung sekolah yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Baiklah aku turun."

Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil. Ia turun dari mobil kemudian menutup kembali pintunya. Jihoon membuka kaca mobil dan Wonwoo segera mendekat kearah Jihoon.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan hubungi kami," ucap Jihoon seraya tersenyum manis. Berbeda sekali dengan makna kalimat yang baru diucapkannya.

"Tidak akan."

"Hubungi Seungkwan saja. Dia anak Seoul Broadcasting" timpal Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih sarannya, Kwon."

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di halte?"

"Hyosung _Noona_ menyuruhku mencari seseorang lalu mengajaknya pulang dan dia anak Seoul Broadcasting."

"Kau harus meminta bantuan Seungkwan. Dia itu hapal diluar kepala semua nama anak Seoul Broadcasting."

"Iya, Aku tahu."

"Kami duluan Wonwoo _-ya_. Ingat jangan hubungi kami."

Tidak Jihoon. Tidak Soonyoung. Semuanya sama saja.

Jihoon menutup kembali kaca mobilnnya kemudian mobil Soonyoung melaju meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap sebal kearah mobil Soonyoung yang mulai menjauh. Ia menyumpahi si pengemudi dan penemumpangnya seraya berjalan menuju halte. Kenapa juga Wonwoo harus bertemu Soonyoung dan Jihoon lalu menjalin ikatan pertemanan dengan mereka berdua.

Wonwoo duduk di pojok kanan halte. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengecek akun Line nya. Hyosung telah mengirim fotonya ternyata.

"Apa kita pulang terlalu cepat?"

"Kau langsung berlari saat gerbang baru saja dibuka."

"Aku tak mau ketinggalan acaranya, Minhee-ya"

Wonwoo melirik sekilas dua siswi yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Seragamnya mirip dengan seragam Seungkwan. Itu artinya Seoul Broadcasting school telah memulangkan anak didiknya.

Wonwoo langsung menelpon Seungkwan saat itu juga. Sebelum Seungkwan pulang dan anak yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu juga pulang.

"Yeoboseo Hyung?"

"Kau masih disekolah, Kan?"

"Iya. Aku baru saja keluar kelas."

"Temui aku di halte dekat sekolahmu. Bawa Kim Mingyu juga. Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Dia seangkatan denganmu. Kau pasti kenal, kan?"

"Yak Kim Mingyu! Jangan pulang dulu!"

Wonwoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat Seungkwan berteriak. Sepertinya Seungkwan sudah menemukan Kim Mingyu.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku tutup."

Setelahnya Seungkwan benar-benar menutup telponnya. Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia terdiam memandangi kendaran yang melintas. Dua siswi tadi telah menaiki bus saat Wonwoo menelpon Seungkwan. Disusul dengan siswa dan siswi lain yang berlarian dan berteriak-teriak hanya untuk menghentikan bus. Bus langsung penuh seketika. Wonwoo yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka terlalu anarkis.

Angin semilir menerpa wajah Wonwoo. Rasa kantuk yang bercampur dengan lelah membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan. Baru hitungan menit Wonwoo tertidur, Suara Seungkwan telah menginterupsinya.

"Sudah ya Hyung. Aku ada kencan,"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Seungkwan. Ia masih belum sadar sepunuhnya. Ditambah lagi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Suara Seungkwan sungguh berefek sangat dahsyat.

Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Wonwoo malah kebingungan. Pasalnya, ia tak menemukan seseorang pun di depannya. Jangan bilang Seungkwan berbohong.

"Aku disebelahmu"

Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan kacamata dan rambut klimis, siswa itu menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia itu tipikal siswa 'nerd' yang tak memiliki kepercayaan diri sama sekali.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia membuka akun Line nya lalu melihat foto yang dikirimkan Hyosung. Di foto itu, Kim Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona. Tapi anak bernama Kim Mingyu yang sedang bersamanya ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Serius kau Kim Mingyu? Kim Mingyu siswa tingkat akhir Seoul Broadcasting School?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku Kim Mingyu yang kau maksud."

"Kenapa kau berbeda sekali dengan yang di foto," Wonwoo menunjukkan foto yang dikirim Hyosung pada Mingyu.

"Itu memang aku," jawab Mingyu dengan penuh percaya diri. Berbeda sekali dengan Kim Mingyu yang pertama kali Wonwoo lihat.

"Kim Mingyu di foto ini sangat tampan dan kau? Kau hanyalah nerd yang terlalu mengada ngada!" keluar sudah sisi buruk Wonwoo. Menghina dan berkata pedas adalah keahliannya. Sama seperti Jihoon.

"Aku tinggal melepas kacamataku dan menata ulang rambutku," Mingyu melepaskan kacamatanya. lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Apa sudah terlihat mirip?"

Wonwoo kembali membandingkan Mingyu dengan foto yang dikirim Hyosung. Masih ada yang kurang.

"Coba tersenyum," pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar sekali hingga gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dari giginya yang lain terlihat. Wonwoo tertegun memandangi sosok Mingyu yang benar-benar berubah drastis.

"Sudah?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo langsung gelagapan.

"Memandangi wajah tampan orang yang kau hina tadi."

Wonwoo tertohok. Ucapan Mingyu sungguh menyindirnya sekali. Wonwoo mana tahu akan jadi seperti ini.

Sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Wonwoo segera berdiri lalu menarik tangan Mingu.

"Kau mau menculikku?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada takut yang kentara sekali.

"Mana ada penculik yang menggunakan bus umum. Sudah ayo naik."

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu untuk naik lebih dulu. Ia membayar untuk dirinya dan Mingyu kemudian menghampiri Mingyu yang telah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Mingyu duduk disebelah jendela dan Wonwoo duduk disampingnya. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka. Sampai Akhirnya Wonwoo menguap dan memilih untuk tertidur. Melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda tadi di halte.

Mingyu menoleh saat kepala orang yang duduk disebelahnya, jatuh diatas pundaknya. Ia mendorong kepala orang itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Bukannya menyingkir, orang itu malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya di pundak Mingyu. Satu jari tak mempan, Mingyu menggunakan kelima jari tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan kepala orang itu.

Berkat ulah Mingyu, Wonwoo pun terbangun. Ia melayangkan tatapan mematikan kearah Mingyu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" omel Wonwoo.

"Salah sendiri kau tertidur di pundakku," Mingyu membela diri.

Wonwoo memilih diam. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Ia yakin Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang tak mau mengalah. Jadi, mengajak orang yang seperti itu berdebat adalah kesalahan terbesar.

Bus berhenti. Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu kemudian turun. Mingyu meringis dan langsung berlari menyusul Wonwoo.

"Kenapa memukulku?!" Gantian Mingyu yang mengomel.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan cara baik-baik!"

"Kau kan juga bisa menggunakan cara baik-baik untuk menyingkirkan kepalaku dari pundakmu!"

Mingyu terdiam. Kenapa jadi dia yang terpojokkan, sih?

Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Ia berbalik lalu menarik tangan Mingyu yang ternyata tak mengekorinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen Wonwoo. Hyosung memang sengaja mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan halte. Apalagi Hyosung belum memiliki mobil sendiri. Keduanya masih sangat bergantung pada bus umum.

Wonwoo menekan password apartemennya kemudian membuka pintunya. Wonwoo masuk kedalam. Mingyu lagi-lagi tak mengekori Wonwoo. Ia hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah," titah Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya diam saja. Tak menjawab juga tak mengikuti perkataan Wonwoo yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mulai naik pitam.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan membocorkan identitasku pada siapapun. Termasuk Seungkwan."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah dulu. Baru aku akan masuk."

"Iya. Aku berjanji."

"Janji?" Mingyu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Mingyu kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Mingyu. Janji jari kelingking.

"Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan potong jari kelingkingmu." ancam Mingyu.

"Sekarang cepatlah masuk," Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu agar masuk. Kemudian, Ia menutup pintunya lumayan keras.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," Hyosung berucap dari Meja makan. Kakaknya sedang menata meja makan yang telah terisi beberapa menu makanan.

Wonwoo melempar tasnya ke sofa dan langsung berlari kearah meja makan. Kakaknya benar-benar sedang masak banyak sekali hari ini.

"Apa ini bayaranku? Semuanya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau harus berbagi dengan Mingyu dan tamu kita"

Wonwoo mendengus. Semua makanan yang tersaji di meja makan adalah makanan favoritnya. Kecuali menu sea food yang berada di pojoknya. Wonwoo tak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia alergi akan itu.

"Duduklah disini, Mingyu _-ah_ " Hyosung mendudukkan Mingyu tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Menu terakhirnya sudah siap!" Seru seorang lelaki yang mengenakan celemek pink dan membawa sepiring olahan sea food.

Lelaki itu menaruhnya tepat dihadapan Mingyu. Setelahnya, Ia mengusap kepala Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Wonwoo berasumsi kalau mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Ayo kita mulai acara makan bersamanya!" seru Hyosung, bersemangat.

Hyosung melepaskan celemek yang dipakainya kemudian menaruhnya diatas pantri. Begitu juga dengan lelaki tadi. Hyosung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo sedangkan lelaki tadi duduk disebelah Mingyu.

"Sebelum kita makan, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan lebih dulu." ucap Hyosung.

Wonwoo menatap tak suka kearah kakaknya. Tak tahukah adiknya benar-benar sedang kelaparan sekarang.

"Karena Kau dan Wonwoo sudah saling kenal, Jadi tinggal aku saja yang belum memperkenalkan diri padamu, Mingyu _-ah_ "

Mingyu hanya mengangguk saja. Sejujurnya Ia baru tau nama lelaki yang duduk di depannya saat wanita tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku Jeon Hyosung. Aku teman Himchan dan Kakak Wonwoo," Hyosung tersenyum. Mingyu ikut tersenyum juga

"Sekarang giliranku," Lelaki yang tadi mengenakan celemek pink berdehem sebentar. "Aku Kim Himchan. Teman Hyosung dan Mingyu ini anakku," Lelaki itu—Himchan—menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu.

"Anak?! Sebesar ini?!" Wonwoo tak mampu menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Iya. Mingyu ini anakku." Himchan menunjuk wajahnya dan wajah Mingyu bergantian. "Apa wajah kami tidak mirip?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Mingyu sangatlah mirip dengan ibunya. Aku hanya menyumbangkan ketampananku saja padanya," Himchan berucap dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Himchan ini temanku yang akan menikah denganku," ucap Hyosung pada Wonwoo, "Ingat bukan pacar."

"Serius kau akan menikah dengannya, _Noona_?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menunjuk Himchan.

"Serius," Hyosung beralih menatap Mingyu, "Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan Ahjussi."

"Ahjussi? Tidak!" tolak Wonwoo mentah-mentah.

"Mingyu akan menjadi keponakanmu Wonwoo-ya"

"Batalkan Noona! Batalkan!"

"Kau sudah menyetujuinya diawal, Adikku sayang"

"Tapi tidak untuk sebutan Ahjussi!"

"Kita makan dulu sebelum makannya dingin," Himchan menyela pertengkaran Hyosung dan Wonwoo, "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti."

Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya hanya Hyosung, Himchan dan Mingyu saja yang makan dengan tenang. Wonwoo tampak tak menikmatinya sama sekali.

"Wonwoo ahjussi, tolong ambilkan yang itu"

Takkk

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic chaptered pertama ~

Semoga bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir ^^

Judul Fanfic ini diambil dari judul Lagu Minx

Ada yang kenal Minx? Aku Cuma tau beberapa nama membernya aja

Aku nemu /? Lagu Minx saat aku nonton lejel homeshoping /?

Lagunya enak buat moodbooster

Kenapa aku pakai Himchan sebagai ayahnya Mingyu? Karena Himchan sama Hyosung ini memang dekat. Kebetulan marganya Himchan dan Mingyu sama.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca ^^

Terimakasih juga untuk : **Honeylili Furasawa99 peachpeach.** Terimakasih untuk pengoreksiannya di fanfic Verkwan aku

Terakhir,

Review juseyo ~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosung menyeberang saat lampu hijau berganti dengan warna merah. Ia memasuki kafe yang berada di seberang jalan. Salah seorang temannya mengajaknya bertemu dan makan siang bersama melalui telepon setengah jam yang lalu. Ia menyanggupinya setelah mengantongi izin dari atasannya. Bagaimapun seorang sekertaris harus selalu berada di dekat sang atasan saat jam kerja berlangsung.

Hyosung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok temannya yang entah bagaimana rupanya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu. Terakhir bertemu saat Hyosung menghadiri pemakaman istrinya. Itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Dahi Hyosung mengerut saat melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan berwarna biru cerah tengah melambaikan tangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri lalu ke belakang. Mencari orang yang pria itu maksud. Namun tak ada siapapun selain dirinya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya di meja masing-masing.

"Aku?" tanya Hyosung tanpa suara seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk meyakinkan.

Pria itu mengangguk lalu membuat gestur tangan yang menyuruh Hyosung untuk menghampirinya. Hyosung mengangguk sekilas kemudian berjalan menghampiri pria itu. Pria itu pasti temannya.

Hyosung memandangi lekat-lekat rupa temannya. Tak ada perubahan yang mencolok dalam diri Kim Himchan, temannya. Himchan masih suka mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah dan wajahnya juga masih sama. Hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Hyosung mewajarinya karena seingatnya umur Himchan tahun ini genap empat puluh tahun. Itu umur korea.

Hyosung menarik kursi yang berada dihadapan Himchan kemudian mendudukinya, "Maaf aku terlambat. Kau tau kan aku sibuk."

Himchan menyesap kopi miliknya lalu memandang Hyosung, "Aku jauh lebih sibuk, Sekertaris Jeon."

"Tentu saja. Kau sedang berada di puncak karirmu, Pengacara Kim."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung to the point saja."

"Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?"

Himchan berdehem sebentar kemudian kembali berbicara, "Kau ingat pada Mingyu? Putraku sudah besar sekarang dan jadwalku semakin padat. Dia selalu menolak saat aku ingin memperkerjakan seorang maid dirumah. Aku takut dia terkena pergaulan bebas diluar sa—"

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit. Kau bilang langsung to the point"

Hening sejenak. Himchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berbicara, "Jadilah ibu bagi anakku, Jeon Hyosung."

"Apa?!"

Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau pasti sangat terkejut."

"Tentu saja! Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu."

"Aku serius. Kau bilang langsung to the point!"

"Oke, Aku yang salah. Jadi, tolong jelaskan secara mendetail."

"Intinya aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anakku. Mengawasi anakku dan melayani kebutuhannya. Aku sudah mengenalmu lama dan aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Hyosung berucap lirih.

"Sampai kapan? Kau mau jadi perawan tua?!"

Hyosung tak bergeming. Ia menatap sendu kearah meja.

"Hyosung _-ah_ menikahlah denganku. Kita sama-sama tak punya pilihan lain" bujuk Himchan, "Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan pengganti istriku. Sebentar lagi anakku akan lulus dan akan legal. Aku tak mau dia terjeremus ke dunia yang salah"

Hyosung diam. Mempertimbangkan ajakan Himchan. Pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Setiap orang pasti ingin menikah hanya sekali seumur hidup. Begitupun Hyosung dan Himchan. Sayangnya istri Himchan meninggalkan Himchan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Hyosung sedang menunggu orang yang dicintainya kembali dan menikahinya. Konflik mereka sedikit mirip. Sedikit.

"Hanya sampai orang yang kutunggu kembali," ucap Hyosung.

"Sampai anakku menikah."

"Ya tuhan, aku pasti sudah keriput saat itu. Pokoknya sampai orang yang kutunggu kembali."

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Yasudah tidak jadi," Hyosung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap kearah lain.

Himchan berdecak lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, "Fine. Sampai orang yang kau tunggu kembali."

"Deal?" Hyosung mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Sampai aku menemukan pengganti istriku. Deal," Himchan dan Hyosung berjabat tangan.

"Kau menambah perjanjiannya!"

"Tapi adil, kan? Kau dapat aku juga dapat."

"Oke Deal," Hyosung dan Himchan kembali berjabat tangan.

"Hyosung-ah, bisa panggil aku _Oppa_?"

"Big No Kim Himchan tanpa embel-embel _Oppa_."

"Kita berbeda sepuluh tahun, Nona Jeon"

"Yasudah tidak jadi." Hyosung bangun dan berniat pergi namun Himchan menahan tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Fine. Panggil aku Kim himchan tanpa embel embel _Oppa_."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Hyosung dan himchan berjabat tangan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo makan dengan lahap. Berbeda sekali dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mogok makan saat sedang marah ataupun kesal. Lagipula semua makanannya enak-enak. Semua favoritnya. Hanya dua yang tidak masuk list makanan favoritnya. Dua piring olahan seefood. Satu berada di pojokan dan satu lagi berada di hadapan Mingyu.

"Makanlah yang banyak Mingyu _-ya_ ," Hyosung memindahkan sepiring seafood yang berada di pojok ke hadapan Mingyu, "Wonwoo tak bisa makan Seafood."

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo begitupula Wonwoo yang juga melirik kearah Mingyu. Mereka berdua langsung memalingkan wajah setelahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Wonwoo bangun dari kursinya. Hyosung kembali menariknya untuk duduk.

"Tunggu sampai kita semua selesai. Kau lupa kita akan membicarakannya lagi setelah makan?"

"Tapi tugasku masih menumpuk, _Noona_ " Wonwoo merajuk.

"Kita bicarakan sekarang saja. Aku sudah selesai makan. Mingyu juga sudah selesai," ucap Himchan. Ia menyenggol tangan Mingyu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti makan.

Mingyu berdecak. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang di pegangnya lalu menatap tajam Wonwoo. Yang ditatap malah menyunggingkan senyuma menyebalkan.

"Sebulan lagi aku dan _Noona_ mu akan menikah. Kami berencana menikah di Jeju sekalian berlibur disana. Bersama kalian juga tentu saja. Setelah kami menikah, Hyosung dan kau akan pindah kerumahku. Sebenarnya aku hanya menyuruh Hyosung saja. Namun, Hyosung tak tega meninggalkanmu. Padahal anak seumuranmu seharusnya sudah bisa hidup sendiri," jelas Himchan panjang lebar.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu sungguh. Aku setuju Hyosung _Noona_ menikah denganmu. Aku mempermasalahkan anakmu, Himchan _-ssi_ " Wonwoo melirik Mingyu.

"Yak! Ada apa denganku?!" Mingyu berteriak, tak terima.

"Aku tak suka kau memanggiku Ahjussi! Aku hanya berbeda setahun denganmu! Lagipula aku menginginkan keponakan yang lucu bukan sepertimu yang menyebalkan."

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa? Ahjumma? Noona? Agassi?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wonwoo kembali bangun seraya menggebrak meja. Ia mengambil Garpu dan mengarahkannya pada Mingyu. Untung saja Hyosung menahannya.

"Apa katamu?! Memang kau pikir aku wanita, hah?! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi memiliki keponakan sepertimu!"

Hyosung menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk kembali. Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung adiknya agar tenang.

"Mingyu Cukup panggil Wonwoo Hyung saja kalau begitu," ucap Himchan.

"Mana bisa begitu Appa? Itu tidak sopan namanya!" Tolak Mingyu

Kesabaran Wonwoo sudah habis. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya ditutup dengan keras saat ia sudah berada di dalam.

"UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADA UANG BULANANMU, SAYANG!" teriak Hyosung. "ALAT ELEKTRONIKMU MASUK DALAM PENYITAAN JUGA"

"NOONA.." rajuk Wonwoo dari dalam kamar.

"Maafkan kelakuan Wonwoo. Dia hanya belum terbiasa dipanggil Ahjussi. Disini tak ada yang memiliki anak kecil," ucap Hyosung.

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin anakku saja yang kurang ajar," balas Himchan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu appa," bela Mingyu.

"Sudah tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi. Kita lanjutkan makannya. Masih banyak yang belum habis"

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius Hyosung Noona akan menikah?!" Seungcheol kaget mendengar penuturan Wonwoo beberapa detik yang lalu.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kau sedih sekali?" tanya Jeonghan seraya memukul-mukul pelan kedua pipi Wonwoo, "Jangan bilang kau terkena sister complex."

"Penyakit jiwa apalagi itu Yoon Junghan," Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Junghan adalah mahasiswa Psikologi. Makhlum saja jika Junghan suka menyebutkan nama-nama penyakit jiwa yang aneh-aneh. Sebulan yang lalu, Jihoon dikatai kepribadian ganda hanya karena sifat Jihoon yang berubah drastis saat bersama Soonyoung. Dari sadis menjadi manis. Setelah itu, Jihoon langsung mengamuk hingga hampir terjadi aksi adu jotos.

"Sister complex itu menyukai saudara perempuannya sendiri. Benar begitu kan Junghan Hyung?" jelas Jun yang baru saja bergabung. Jun menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Junghan.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu," Junghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang siapa yang terkena sister complex?" tanya Jun.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Tapi semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Itu sudah berarti sebuah jawaban.

"Bukan aku!" elak Wonwoo.

"Serius?! Jeon Wonwoo?!" Jun sangat terkejut sampai tak sadar ia menggebrak meja. Semua orang yang berada di kantin langsung menoleh dan menatapnya tak suka. Jun pura-pura tak tahu dan tak bersalah.

"Hyosung Noona akan menikah dan Wonwoo tak menunjukkan raut bahagia sama sekali," Junghan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah suram Wonwoo.

"Aku bukannya tak bahagia, Hyung. Aku tak suka dengan anak calon suami Hyosung _Noona_ ," jelas Wonwoo.

"Sudah punya anak? Berapa anaknya?" tanya Jisoo.

"Hanya satu tapi dia seumuran dengan Seungkwan."

"Serius?!" Keempatnya berucap bersamaan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, " _Noona_ menyuruhnya memanggilku Ahjussi. Kita hanya selisih satu tahun!"

"Ahjussiphobia berarti."

Semuanya langsung menatap aneh Seungcheol. Apa-apaan itu Ahjussiphobia?!

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" tanya Sungcheol polos sekali.

"Tolong sembuhkan Seungcheol, Junghan-ah" ucap Jisoo.

"Jisoo _-ya_ kau perhatian sekali" Seungcheol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jisoo. "Wonwoo tak mau dipanggil Ahjussi. Itu berarti Ahjussiphobia. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya tuhan Choi Seungcheol" Junghan mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu pasien pertamaku setelah aku lulus nanti"

"Maaf aku bukan orang gila."

"Tapi kau kelainan, Choi."

"Wonwoo _-ya_ , kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Jihoon yang datang tiba-tiba. Disebelahnya ada Soonyoung. Pertengkaran tak penting Sungcheol dan Junghan langsung terhenti.

"Orang-orang ini masih ada kelas," Soonyoung dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk kepala Jun, Jisoo, Junghan dan Seungcheol bergantian.

"Siapa yang kau maksud orang-orang, hah?!" Junghan mengomel.

"Tenang-tenang. Kutraktir besok sebagai permintaan maaf," Soonyoung sombong sekali saat berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo Wonwoo- _ya_ sebelum aku berubah pikiran mengajakmu pulang bersama," Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo agar bangun. Jihoon hanya menjadi penonton di belakang Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menahan tangan Wonwoo saat Wonwoo ingin berbelok ke kanan, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke parkiran," jawab Wonwoo.

"Mobil Soonyoung sudah ada di depan," Jihoon menunjuk kearah gerbang.

"Tumben," gumam Wonwoo.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung tak menanggapi gumaman Wonwoo yang jelas sekali terdengar oleh mereka. Keduanya mempercepat langkahnya. Wonwoo yang berada di tengah dan berpegangan tangan dengan mereka mau tak mau ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Itu mobil barumu, Soonyoung- _ah_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk mobil silver yang terparkir di dekat gerbang dengan dagunya. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bertukar mobil dengan appaku," jelas Soonyoung.

Jihoon membuka pintu belakang lalu mendorong Wonwoo agar masuk, "Geser sedikit. Aku mau duduk di belakang," Wonwoo bergeser tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Soonyoung membuka pintu mobil depan kemudian seorang pria paruh baya masuk kedalam. Soonyoung segera menutup pintunya. Begitupun dengan Jihoon. Mobil silver itu langsung melaju kencang.

"Ayo kita kirimkan nomor rekening kita pada Hyosung _Noona._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berhenti memukul-mukul kaca belakang mobil saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berbelok ditikungan. Percuma saja berteriak sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil jika yang diteriaki tak peduli sama sekali. Telinga Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon seakan tuli mendadak.

"Ahjussi tolong hentikan mobilnya!"

Mobilnya berhenti sesuai permintaan Wonwoo. Baru saja Wonwoo ingin membuka pintu, sudah ada orang lain yang membukanya lebih dulu dari luar. Wonwoo langsung berpindah ke pintu di sisi yang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Satu tepukan di pundak serta pertanyaan dari suara yang dianggapnya familiar membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Ada Kim Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum manis tepat di belakangnya.

Mingyu menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sempat dibuka sedikit oleh Wonwoo. Ia merangkul Wonwoo lalu menariknya mendekat sampai pundak keduanya bersentuhan.

"Ahjussi, Ayo jalan" titah Mingyu.

Ahjussi itu mengangguk kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"Mingyu lepas!" Wonwoo meronta minta dilepaskan. Rangkulan Mingyu sungguh sangat kuat.

"Kalau kulepas pasti kau akan kabur."

"Aku tak mungkin nekat keluar dari mobil saat mobilnya masih melaju dengan kecang."

"Kalau mobilnya melaju dengan pelan atau berhenti kau pasti akan kabur." Mingyu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Tangan sebelahnya lagi untuk memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus. Rencananya tertebak begitu cepat oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu~ lepaskan ya ya ya~" Wonwoo menatap penuh harap kearah Mingyu. Suara dan wajahnya dibuat seimut mungkin. Anggaplah Wonwoo sedang beraegyo sekarang. Biasanya teman-temannya akan langsung luluh. Pengecualian untuk Jihoon.

Mingyu tersenyum aneh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo. Usaha Wonwoo memundurkan wajahnya sungguh sangat sia-sia. Mingyu masih merangkulnya dengan sangat erat. Jadi ia tak bisa menghindar lebih jauh.

Saat wajahnya mereka sudah sangat dekat, Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan mempersulit. Kita hanya akan mempersiapkan makan malam bersama lalu memakan hasilnya bersama-sama juga."

"Kita?"

"Maksudku kau dan Hyosung _Noona_ dan aku dengan _Appa_ ku"

"Ku fikir kau ingin mengajakku ber—"

"Tolong jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam. Aku tak mungkin berkencan denganmu."

"—temu dengan appamu secara pribadi. Tolong jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam. Aku juga tak mungkin berkencan denganmu."

Wajah Mingyu langsung memanas karena malu. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk memgembalikan suasana. Sekaligus menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Kau kan setuju sekali dengan pernikahan itu."

"Sejujurnya tidak. Aku tak mau punya ibu tiri"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita batalkan pernikahannya! Aku juga tidak mau memiliki keponakan sepertimu."

"Akan kuadukan pada Hyosung Noona kalau kau berniat membatalkan pernikahannya."

"Akan ku sebar foto Kim Mingyu yang sebenarnya melalui Seungkwan."

"Aku akan memotong jari kelingkingmu."

"Aku juga akan memotong jari kelingkingmu kalau kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu."

"Maaf, Belum ada perjanjian tentang itu"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kacamata dan rambut klimismu? Kau baru pulang sekolah kan—"

Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk memegangi kedua tangan Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Saling pandang sejenak kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

"Tolong jangan berkata macam-macam atau jari kelingkingmu benar-benar kupotong."

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna. Mingyu hanya berbisik tapi Wonwoo sampai merinding dibuatnya. Suaranya yang tak begitu berat terdengar sangat tegas dan memaksa. Wonwoo sampai langsung mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai." ucap sang supir.

Mingyu langsung menjauh dari Wonwoo. Rangkulannya terlepas dan digantikan sebuah genggaman di tangan. Mingyu keluar dari mobil kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti saat tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu. Pintu rumah Mingyu terbuka. Hyosung dan Himchan muncul dari dalam. Keduanya terkejut melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian sudah pulang ternyata." Himchan berbasa basi.

"Aku tak tahu jika kalian akan sangat cepat dekat," Hyosung tersenyum aneh setelah melirik tautan tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung menarik tangannya kemudian di sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, "Dia menarikku," Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Karena Wonwoo Ahjussi lama sekali," Mingyu membela diri.

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi?!" Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan sangat keras hingga Mingyu merintih kesakitan.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan," relai Himchan, "Ayo masuk."

Mingyu langsung masuk sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam saja. Untuk apa masuk jika kakaknya saja ada di luar.

"Masuklah Wonwoo- _ya_." titah Hyosung.

" _Noona,_ menyuruh Soonyoung dan Jihoon menyulikku? Kau bayar berapa mereka?" bukannya masuk, Wonwoo memberondong Hyosung dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tak akan mau datang jika tidak di paksa" balas Hyosung. "Masalah bayaran, kau tanya sendiri pada mereka berdua"

"Aku tak tahu kau akan selicik itu, _Noona_."

"Sudah sana masuk" titah Hyosung, lagi.

"Aku akan masuk jika kau masuk"

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus dokumen baru. Kau masuklah dan tunggu aku di dalam"

"Aku ikut kalau begitu"

"Tidak bisa! Sudah kau masuk saja dan bermain bersama Mingyu"

"Kalau begitu kau antarkan aku pulang saja"

"Kubilang masuk, Jeon Wonwoo"

"Noona.."

"Aku pergi dulu Himchan- _ah_. Tolong jaga Wonwoo." Hyosung pamit pada Himchan. Ia mengabaikan Wonwoo yang sedang cemberut.

Wonwoo berniat mengejar Hyosung namun tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh himchan.

"Ayo kita siapkan makan malam bersama"

Setelahnya tangan Wonwoo ditarik dengan paksa masuk kerumah keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Yeyyy!

Kali ini aku buatnya sambil dengerin lagu Lovelyz yang Hug Me

Nemu lagunya juga ditempat yang sama kayak lagu minx :v

Sudah tidak usah disebut nanti semacam promosi hohoho

Alurnya kecepetan kah? Mungkin sengaja biar cepet kelar.

Rencananya bakalan dikelarin sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas di mei akhir.

Baru rencananya sih bisa jadi berubah hahaha

Thanks buat review, follow and Fav

Buat yang Cuma baca aja juga makasih

Aku tahu kalian punya alasan kenapa gak ninggalin jejak

Santai aja kalau sama aku mah :v

Terakhir, Review juseyo ~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan beriringan di atas trotoar dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Hari ini Soonyoung tak membawa mobil. Jihoon bilang ingin naik bus lalu berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tentu saja Soonyoung dengan senang hati menurutinya. Itu artinya Jihoon ingin lebih lama berdua dengan Soonyoung. Seorang Kwon Soonyoung paham betul maksud dari setiap permintaan Jihoon.

Langkah Soonyoung dan Jihoon terhenti saat seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian serba hitam menghalangi jalan mereka. Dahi Soonyoung mengernyit kemudian menarik tangan Jihoon untuk bergeser ke kiri. Tak sesuai perkiraannya, pria itu ikut bergeser ke kiri. Gantian Jihoon yang menarik tangan Soonyoung kekanan dan pria itu juga ikut bergeser ke kanan. Soonyoung hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya jika saja Jihoon tak menahannya.

"Kita berpencar. Kau ke kanan dan aku ke kiri," bisik Jihoon yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah Jihoon. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Sekarang!" seru Jihoon.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon berpencar. Pria itu pun kebingungan. Jihoon yang disebelah kiri memanfaat kesempatan itu untuk kabur lebih dulu. Soonyoung yang di sebelah kanan ikut kabur saat pria itu berniat menangkap Jihoon. Ia lalu menyusul Jihoon yang sudah berlari lumayan jauh.

"Jihoon! Kau berlari terlalu cepat," Soonyoung merangkul pundak Jihoon saat sudah berhasil menyamainya.

"Seharusnya kita naik mobilmu saja," sesal Jihoon.

"Kalau kita naik mobil, kita tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikejar oleh orang asing, Jihoonie." Soonyoung mencubit hidung Jihoon.

Jihoon cemberut lalu membalasnya dengan memukul lengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung meringis kesakitan dan Jihoon puas sekali.

Suara dehemen seorang perempuan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya yang semula saling berhadapan kini menoleh kedepan. Ada Jeon Hyosung yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap garang pada mereka berdua.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ Hyosung _Noona_ ," sapa Jihoon seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Jihoon menarik leher Soonyoung agar ikut membungkuk.

"Tak usah basa-basi lagi. Katakan, kenapa kalian mengerjai Ahjussi tadi?" tanya Hyosung.

"Dia mencurigakan! Dia ingin menculik kami, _Noona_ " jawab Soonyoung.

"Menculik apanya," Hyosung berjalan mendekat kemudian menjewer telinga kanan Soonyoung. "Dia orang suruhanku."

"Akhh Noona akhh maafkan aku," Soonyoung meringis kesakitan.

Hyosung melepaskan telinga Soonyoung. Sang korban mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Kalian ini mau kuberi uang malah pergi," Hyosung kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Serius?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Noona?!" Jihoon antusias sekali. Di zaman seperti ini, Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan uang?

"Tapi kalian berdua harus membantu aku,"

"Apapun kami lakukan untukmu, Noona" Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjawab dengan kompak.

"Bawa Wonwoo kedalam mobil itu," Hyosung menunjuk sebuah mobil silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampus, "Jangan sampai Wonwoo curiga. Anggaplah kalian sedang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Saat Wonwoo sudah masuk, Ahjussi tadi akan masuk dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Mengerti?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi kemudian mengangguk. Sejujurnya mereka bingung dengan apa yang di rencanakan Hyosung. Ini semacam penculikan. Karena Hyosung yang menyuruh, mereka tak perlu khawatir. Hyosung tak mungkin mencelakai adiknya sendiri.

"Mobil itu harus mengantarkanku pulang dulu. Aku akan menelpon Soonyoung—"

"—Telpon aku saja, _Noona_. Ponsel Soonyoung tertinggal," potong Jihoon.

"Cemburu, huh?" Hyosung mencolek dagu Jihoon. Yang dicolek menatap garang Hyosung, "Baiklah aku akan menelponmu saja saat mobilnya sudah kembali kesini. Kirimkan nomor rekening kalian setelahnya."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali mengangguk. Keduanya lalu dipisahkan oleh Hyosung yang menyempil ditengah. Hyosung mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Aku merasa sepuluh tahun lebih muda jika berada diantara kalian."

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil berwarna silver yang akan mengantarkan Hyosung pulang dan menculik Jeon Wonwoo. Adik Hyosung sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali melirik jam tangannya. Kurang lima menit lagi sebelum genap menjadi setengah jam Wonwoo menunggu Hyosung. Bukan hanya Wonwoo sebenarnya. Ada Himchan dan juga Mingyu. Coret untuk Mingyu karena ia pasti tak peduli dengan Hyosung. Mingyu asyik sendiri dengan buku pelajarannya.

Wonwoo melirik Himchan yang terpejam sambil bersandar pada kursi meja makan. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada lauk pauk dan dua mangkuk sup yang tersaji diatas meja makan. Pasti sudah mulai mendingin. Atau mungkin memang sudah dingin.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan disamping piringnya yang masih telungkup. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Hyosung. Entah sudah yang keberapa. Tapi isinya tak jauh berbeda.

 _To : Hyosung Noona_

 _Cepatlah! Kami semua menunggumu!_

Wonwoo kembali menaruh ponselnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan. Matanya fokus pada layar ponselnya yang masih menghitam dan tak bergetar ataupun berbunyi sedikitpun.

Irama random yang Wonwoo buat ternyata terdengar sangat jelas. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi di meja makan. Mingyu yang duduk disebelah kanan Wonwoo mulai merasa terganggu. Terlihat jelas dari lirikan sinis yang Mingyu lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau tak tahu aku sedang belajar?" Mingyu menutup bukunya kemudian menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu. Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"Berhenti membuat keributan."

"Keributan apanya," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku saja di meja."

Wonwoo kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja. Kali ini lebih kencang. Ia lalu balik menatap tajam Mingyu, "Ini baru namanya keributan."

"Kubilang berhenti! Aku harus belajar!"

Wonwoo ciut seketika. Mingyu baru saja membentaknya. Himchan sampai terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Tapi, Himchan memilih menutup mulutnya. Tidak mau ikut campur urusan anak muda.

"Belajar? Kau hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan, bodoh."

"Untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi kau perlu belajar! Jangan-jangan kau masuk karena belas kasihan?"

"Belas kasihan apanya?! Aku ini pintar dan tak layak untuk dikasihani. Awas saja kalau kau masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku."

"Tidak akan. Aku muak kalau harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari di kampus."

"Seperti aku mau saja selalu bertemu denganmu."

"Aku jauh lebih tak sudi bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Ini rumahku. Kau yang pergi"

"Apa hakmu mengusirku, hah?"

Himchan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Masalah kecil saja bisa menjadi besar dan menjalar kemana-mana.

Ditengah acara adu mulut antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu, ponsel Himchan berbunyi. Himchan langsung meraih ponselnya dan mengeceknya. Ada telepon masuk dari Hyosung. Himchan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan lalu mengangkat telepon dari Hyosung.

" _Yeoboseo_."

"Himchan-ah Maafkan aku."

"Aku tau kau sibuk, Nona Jeon. Kapan kau akan kemari?"

"Yang pasti tidak bisa sekarang. Mungkin larut malam."

"Padahal aku sudah memasak banyak sekali."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu akan seperti ini. Aku titip Wonwoo. Jangan biarkan dia pergi sampai aku menjemputnya. Sisakan makan malamnya untukku."

"Tenang saja. Wonwoo aman bersamaku. Kau tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin dekat."

Himchan terkekeh. Ia menoleh kearah meja makan. Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih saja ribut. Tapi, Himchan menganggap itu semua sebagai masa pendekatan. Masa pendekatan yang kelewat unik.

"Baguslah. Aku tak perlu khawatir nanti jika kita sudah menjadi satu keluarga."

"Cepat pulang, Hyosung-ah. Tak baik lembur terus menerus."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan segera ke rumahmu."

"Kutunggu."

Hyosung memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Himchan memandangi layar ponselnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Kemudian, Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali ke meja makan.

Suasana meja makan kembali tenang seperti semula. Wonwoo sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Mingyu fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang dewasa. Toh, itu hanya masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan oleh keduanya.

Himchan kembali menempati tempat duduknya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di sebelah garpu dan sendok. Setelah itu, ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kemudian menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang duduk di hadapannya secara bergantian

"Karena Hyosung masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, Kita akan makan malam tanpa Hyosung," ucap Himchan.

"Apa Hyosung _Noona_ menelponmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya. Baru saja. Hyosung bilang kau tak boleh pergi sebelum Hyosung menjemputmu."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Noonanya niat sekali memenjarakannya di rumah keluarga Kim. Tak masalah jika hanya Kim Himchan. Dari awal yang bermasalah dengannya hanyalah Kim Mingyu.

Pada dasarnya Wonwoo itu tipe anak yang pendiam. Apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan orang asing. Ia hanya akan membuka mulutnya saat ditanya saja. Jawaban yang diberikannya juga singkat sekali.

Itu yang Wonwoo lakukan sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah keluarga Kim. Wonwoo hanya akan bersuara saat ditanya oleh Himchan. Sudah puluhan pertanyaan di jawab oleh Wonwoo. Himchan niat sekali mengkorek-korek kehidupan Wonwoo.

Baru tadi saja Wonwoo berbicara banyak sekali dan mengomel. Semua karena Kim Mingyu.

"Apa perlu ku panaskan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Himchan.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya belum terlalu dingin," tolak Wonwoo.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan sangat tenang. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring saja yang terdengar. Tapi, ditengah-tengah acara, Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling memperebutkan lauk dan berakhir dengan adu mulut kembali. Ketenangan makan malam pun sirna.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Wonwoo mengajukan diri menjadi tukang cuci piring. Ia hanya tak ingin di cap tak tahu diri. Terutama oleh Mingyu. Ia sudah makan enak tanpa berusaha membuatnya. Sekarang biarkan ia mencuci piring-piring kotornya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sempat membantu memasak. Sampai akhirnya ia melukai jarinya sendiri dengan pisau saat sedang memotong bawang bombay. Posisi Wonwoo pun digantikan dengan Mingyu. Ia hanya duduk di meja makan sambil menyahuti pertanyaan- pertanyaan Himchan.

Wonwoo menaruh empat piring yang ditumpuk jadi satu di tempat cuci piring. Ia menghela nafasnya saat menatapi cucian piringnya yang begitu banyak.

"Ya tuhan, aku belum pernah mencuci piring sebanyak ini," keluh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memakai sarung tangan berwarna pink tua yang tersedia disana. Ia lalu mencuci satu persatu piring kemudian sendok lalu ke gelas dan yang terakhir adalah penggorengan dan kawan-kawannya. Berkali-kali Wonwoo menyeka keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Cucian piringnya terlalu banyak dan terlalu menguras tenaga.

Saat ia masuk ke tahap pembilasan, ponsel Wonwoo yang diletakkan di kantung celananya bergetar. Wonwoo melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan kemudian merogoh kantung celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Getar itu tandanya ada pesan masuk

 _From : Junhui_

 _Aku di depan apartemenmu. Kau dimana? Aku mau mengembalikan flashdiskmu_

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. Apa ia harus memberitahu Jun kalau ia sedang berada di rumah Calon kakak iparnya? Nanti pasti Jun langsung menelponnya lalu bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Tidak. Bilang saja sedang pergi dengan Hyosung Noona.

"Cuci dulu piringnya baru bermain ponsel," Mingyu muncul tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo beberapa kali.

Tukk

Wonwoo terkejut. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke dalam tempat cuci piring bersama piring-piring yang belum dibilas. Keran air masih menyala dan Airnya jatuh tepat mengenai ponsel Wonwoo. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, mengelapnya, kemudian mencoba menyalakannya. Sayang sekali layarnya tetap berwarna hitam.

"Appa aku pergi dulu. Kerja kelompok dirumah teman"

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang pamit ingin pergi kerja kelompok. Wonwoo harus menyimpan omelannya untuk Mingyu sampai anak itu pulang.

"Kupastikan kau membelikanku ponsel baru, Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

Acara Cuci piringnya telah selesai. Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Himchan yang sedang duduk bersantai seraya menonton televisi. Ia Berniat meminjam ponsel Himchan untuk menghubungi Hyosung lalu menyuruh Jun menitipkan Flashdisknya pada Seokmin melalui Hyosung.

Himchan menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelah kanannya saat melihat Wonwoo berjalan mendekat. Wonwoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu duduk tepat disebelah kanan Himchan.

"Kau suka menonton drama?" Himchan membuka obrolan.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu."

"Kau sama seperti Mingyu. Biasanya, Mingyu akan menemaniku menonton. Walaupun Mingyu akan fokus pada bukunya. Apa kau juga seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku fokus pada laptop dan tugas-tugasku."

Himchan terkekeh kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Wonwoo. Setelah itu, Himchan kembali fokus menonton drama. Wonwoo ikut menonton juga. Ia sedikit tahu tentang drama yang Himchan tonton. Hyosung selalu menontonnya setiap malam.

"Himchan _Hyung_?" panggil Wonwoo.

"Hmm."

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Ponselku mati. Aku ingin menelpon Hyosung Noona."

Himchan tak menjawab. Wonwoo menunggu dengan perasaan takut. Takut tak dibolehkan oleh Himchan. Keduanya tak begitu dekat bahkan baru bertemu kemarin. Apalagi Himchan sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya. Pasti banyak sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalam ponselnya.

Perkiraan Wonwoo salah. Himchan memberikan ponselnya. Walaupun Himchan memberikannya tanpa menoleh padanya sedikit pun. Wonwoo memakluminya. Hyosung juga suka begitu saat sedang menonton drama.

Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari Himchan. Foto Mingyu dan Himchan langsung terpampang saat Wonwoo baru saja menyalakan ponselnya. Ponsel Himchan tak terkunci sama sekali. Di kontaknya pun hanya ada beberapa nomor saja. Mungkin ini ponsel pribadi Himchan.

Wonwoo langsung menelpon Hyosung saat ia berhasil menemukan kontak Hyosung. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Hyosung diseberang sana bersuara.

" _Yeoboseo_."

" _Noona_ , Ini aku Wonwoo."

"Kenapa pakai ponsel Himchan? Dimana ponselmu?"

"Ponselku mati. Tolong beritahu Junhui untuk menitipkan flashdiskku pada Seokmin."

"Baru saja dia menelponku tapi tak kuangkat"

"Telpon dia sekarang, Noona. Dia menunggu didepan apartemen kita"

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"Cepat kemari! Aku muak berada disini."

Wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Ia kembali duduk disebelah Himchan kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya pada sang empu.

"Kau istirahat saja di kamar Mingyu. Kau bilang tak terlalu suka drama," ucap Himchan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo bukannya mengkhawatirkan Mingyu. Tapi, Ia tak mau sekamar dengan anak itu. Tolong pahami dengan benar maksud ucapan Wonwoo diatas.

"Tidak masalah. Nanti biar Mingyu dikamarku saja."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia bangun kemudian pamit pada Himchan. Ia berjalan menuju tangga lalu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. di anak tangga kelima, Ia berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang.

" _Hyung_ , Kamar Mingyu disebelah mana?"

"Tepat didepan tangga."

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melepaskan kaca matanya kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia memasukkan kacamatanya kedalam tas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang," ucap Mingyu setengah berteriak.

Mingyu berjalan melewati Himchan yang sedang menonton Televisi. Pasti menonton Drama. Sebagai anaknya, Mingyu hapal diluar kepala kebiasaan Appanya tiap malam saat sedang senggang.

Mingyu berjalan menuju tangga. Ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Baru saja dua anak tangga terlewati, Mingyu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Appanya memanggilnya dan Ia mau tak mau harus menoleh.

"Kau tidur bersamaku malam ini," ucap Himchan.

"Memang kamarku kenapa?"

"Ada Wonwoo dikamarmu."

"Kenapa dia tidak di kamar tamu saja?"

"Kamar tamunya belum dibersihkan, sayang."

"Dia bisa tidur di sofa."

"Kau juga bisa tidur di sofa."

"Appa..."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Appa pasti akan memelukku sampai pagi kalau aku tidur dengan Appa."

"Apa salahnya aku memeluk anakku sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu Wonwoo saja yang tidur dengan Appa."

"Wonwoo sudah tidur sejak tadi. Kau tinggal pilih saja. Mau tidur dengan Appa atau dengan Wonwoo."

Pilihan yang sulit. Mingyu tak mungkin tidur dengan Appanya lalu sesak nafas karena Appanya terus saja memeluknya. Tidur dengan Musuh juga tak mungkin. Entah sejak kapan Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo sebagai musuhnya.

"Appa..."

"Denganku atau Wonwoo?"

"Aku tidur di kamarku."

Setelahnya Mingyu langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Ia membuka tasnya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja belajar. Ia melirik sinis gundukan yang dibalut selimut diatas tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo memakan banyak tempat saat tidur. Padahal tubuhnya tak sebesar Mingyu.

Mingyu berganti baju dan celananya menjadi yang lebih santai di kamar mandi. Setelahnya, Ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke sebelah kiri, merebut selimutnya kemudian menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Niat Mingyu untuk memejamkan matanya gagal saat tangan Wonwoo meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, Wonwoo menarik selimut yang Mingyu gunakan lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Mingyu menggeram kesal. Ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo dengan kakinya. Wonwoo sampai terjatuh ke bawah karena dorongan Mingyu terlalu kencang. Mingyu was was. Ia merangkak kesebelah kiri ranjang lalu melihat ke bawah.

"Eughh.. Noona.."

Mingyu bernafas lega saat Wonwoo bergumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Ia pikir Wonwoo pingsan karena kepalanya membentur lantai. Ia lupa kalau tubuh Wonwoo dibungkus dengan selimut tebalnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Wonwoo tak akan terlalu merasa sakit saat Mingyu mendorongnya tadi.

Mingyu berguling ke kanan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Biarkanlah Ia tidur tanpa selimut malam ini. Wonwoo jauh lebih membutuhkan dibawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin besar yang menyatu dengan lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengancingkan satu persatu kancing seragamnya kemudian merapikan rambutnya kembali. Untuk apa ia menata rambutnya sekeren mungkin kalau pada akhirnya ia akan merubahnya menjadi klimis saat disekolah nanti.

Tok Tok Tok

"Mingyu-ah," panggil Himchan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu langsung panik. Ia berlari ke sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Appanya tak boleh tahu kalau semalam Wonwoo tidur dibawah. Bisa habis Ia nanti di hajar Appanya.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo bangunlah," Mingyu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Wonwoo.

"Lima menit lagi," ucap Wonwoo dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Tok Tok Tok

"Mingyu-ah," panggil Himchan lagi.

"Sebentar, Appa" sahut Mingyu mencoba setenang mungkin.

Mingyu menyingkirkan selimut yang dipakai Wonwoo kemudian menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo. Posisi Wonwoo berubah menjadi duduk. Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka matanya, menguap kemudian mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Cepat pindah keatas," Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo. Kali ini tak sesusah sebelumnya. Wonwoo bahkan naik sendiri ke tempat tidur tanpa perlu Mingyu tarik-tarik.

Mingyu mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo. setelahnya, Ia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintunya.

"Maaf _Appa_. Aku baru selesai mandi." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Appa"

"Sisakan untuk Wonwoo."

"Iya kalau aku ingat"

Mingyu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah Appanya keluar rumah. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Wonwoo yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang kemudian menguap.

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya, "Jam tujuh."

"Jam tujuh? APA?! Ya tuhan, Aku ada kelas pagi," Wonwoo langsung heboh sendiri.

Wonwoo loncat dari tempat tidur kemudian berlari keluar kamar Mingyu. Sang pemilik kamar tercengang melihat kelakuannya. Mingyu mengambil tasnya lalu menyusul Wonwoo keluar.

"Cepatlah, Kim. Aku tak mau terlambat hanya karena kau." Wonwoo mengomel. Ia sudah mengenakan tas dan sepatu. Tinggal menunggu Mingyu yang lemot saja.

Mingyu tak menanggapinya. Ia berjalan melewati Wonwoo menuju meja makan. Wonwoo menyusulnya dan berniat menarik tangannya namun tak jadi saat melihat dua gelas susu dan dua porsi roti terhidang di meja makan. Wonwoo bahkan sampai mendahului Mingyu.

Wonwoo meminum susunya sampai habis lalu menggigit rotinya kemudian bangun dan menarik tangan Mingyu. "Ayo cepat!"

Mingyu pasrah saja ditarik oleh Wonwoo. keduanya berjalan keluar rumah dan langsung masuk ke mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Di dalamnya sudah ada seorang Ahjussi yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Ahjussi, Kenapa tidak mengantar Appa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tuan meminta saya mengantar Tuan Jeon kalau Tuan Jeon mau pulang. Noona Tuan Jeon tak tega membangunkan Tuan Jeon kemarin malam jadi Noona tuan Jeon pulang sendiri dan diantar oleh saya."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Sejak kapan Hyosung memiliki rasa tak tega pada adik sendiri. Itu hanya alibinya saja,

"Kalau begitu cepat jalan, Ahjussi. Aku ada kelas pagi"

Mobil pun melaju. Wonwoo memakan roti yangs sedari tadi hanya digigitnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Ia panik saat ponselnya tak mau menyala. Ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya mati karena terkena air saat cuci piring kemarin.

"Ganti rugi ponselku, Kim. Kau membuatnya jatuh ke tempat cuci piring saat mengagetkanku kemarin." Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya yang mati di depan Mingyu.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Ponselmu saja yang jadul dan tak anti air"

"Pokoknya kau harus menggantinya."

"Tidak mau."

Wonwoo tak menyahutinya lagi. Ia fokus menatap ke jendela. Matanya membulat saat Ia mengenal daerah yang sedang dilewatinya. Komplek Apartemen yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya.

"Ahjussi Stop!"

Mobil berhenti mendadak. Mingyu mengomel tapi Wonwoo tak menyahutinya. Ia segera turun dari mobil lalu berlari menuju salah satu gedung apartemen. dua teman Hyosung tinggal disini. Ada Song Jieun dan Han Sunhwa. mereka berdua tinggal di gedung apartemen yang berbeda namun letaknya bersebelahan.

Tujuan pertama Wonwoo adalah apartemen Sunhwa. Ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Sunhwa. Saat kakinya ingin melangkah masuk, Tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia langsung menoleh.

"Sunhwa baru saja pergi." ucap Orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku mencari Sunhwa Noona?" tanya Wonwoo. matanya memandangi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki orang di depannya.

"Temui saja Jieun. Aku lihat dia baru saja pulang"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Orang asing tadi berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen Sunhwa. Wonwoo menatapi punggung orang itu sejenak kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. Mungkin tetangga baru Sunhwa yang sering melihat Wonwoo main ke apartemen Sunhwa dan kenal dengan Jieun juga.

Wonwoo berlari ke gedung apartemen sebelah. Wonwoo melihat Jieun baru saja berniat masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan menahan pintu apartemen Jieun yang hampir tertutup.

" _Noona_ , Aku ingin menumpang mandi dirumahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, Follow dan Fav ~

Maaf kalau Chapter ini kepanjangan u.u

Maaf kalau Chapter ini aneh.

Jatuh bangun nulisnya. Ada aja halangannya

Tapi akhirnya selesai juga huftt

Kali ini aku nulisnya sambil dengerin lagunya k. Will yang You don't know love

Lagunya enak. Chanyeol nya juga enak dipandang /?

Terakhir, Review Juseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengalung di lehernya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kemudian menaruh handuk beserta baju kotornya kedalam keranjang. Hyosung sering menitipkan Wonwoo pada Jieun atau Sunhwa saat ia sedang dapat tugas keluar kota dan keluarga bibi Jeon sedang berlibur. Jadi, Jieun pasti punya sepasang atau dua pasang baju Wonwoo yang menyelip diantara tumpukan bajunya.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Jieun yang sedang menyantap sarapannya di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jieun kemudian mendudukinya.

"Sunhwa _Noona_ pergi kemana pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyendok nasi goreng ke piringnya.

Jieun menelan makanan yang berada di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara, "Tanyakan pada _Noona_ mu dan calon suaminya, mengapa mereka mau mengunjungi butik Sunhwa pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kupikir mereka bercanda saat bilang akan menikah."

"Kau tak tahu saja mereka sudah memasanku untuk menyanyi di acara pernikahan mereka nanti," cibir Jieun, "Sunhwa dapat bagian mengurus pakaiannya dan Hana mencari gedung serta konsumsi. Untuk undangan, mereka yang akan cari sendiri."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku sibuk mempersiapkan grup asuhanku yang ingin debut. Suara mereka masih parah sekali. Aku sebagai pelatih vokalnya saja ingin menangis saat mendengarnya," Jieun memijit pelipisnya. Mengingat betapa hancurnya suara anak didiknya.

"Saat mereka debut dan sukses pasti kau juga akan bangga. Namamu pasti disebut saat mereka menerima penghargaan nanti," Wonwoo menyemangati. Tak tega melihat wajah cantik Jieun berubah menjadi frustasi.

"Semoga saja. Pencipta lagu mereka bukanlah orang biasanya. Jadi aku tak begitu percaya diri walaupun lagunya bagus."

"Kau ini pesimis sekali, _Noona_."

Jieun memakan suapan nasi goreng yang terakhirnya. Ia lalu menaruh sendoknya degan keadaan telungkup diatas piring. "Terserah apa katamu. Tinggalkan saja piringnya jika kau merasa piringnya akan bersih sendiri."

Dibalik ucapan Jieun terselip perintah untuk mencuci piring. Wonwoo paham. Dulu, Ia pernah pura-pura tak paham dan berakhir dengan Jieun yang mengomel dan memukuli Wonwoo dengan bantal layaknya ibu tiri.

"Oh iya _Noona_ ," Wonwoo berucap setelah keheningan melanda hampir beberapa menit. Wonwoo menghabiskan sarapannya sedangkan Jieun sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Apa?" jawab Jieun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Ponselku rusak" Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana kemudian menunjukkannya pada Jieun, "Tolong diperbaiki. Hari ini juga harus benar."

"Kau tinggal membawanya ke tukang service Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Tapi aku pasti akan disuruh menunggu tiga hari sampai ponselku benar. Kasusnya serupa dengan ponselmu dulu, _Noona_. Ayolah~"

"Baiklah," Jieun baru menatap Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mengantongi ponsel Wonwoo, "Jangan lupa cuci piringnya. Aku harus kembali ke bekerja. Titipkan saja kuncinya pada penjaga."

Wonwoo mengangguk beberapa kali. Tangannya dengan cekatan menumpuk piring kotor yang ada diatas meja makan kemudian membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ aku pergi. Jangan lupa kunci apartemenku nanti."

Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan lumayan keras. Semoga saja setelah ini tak ada tetangga yang datang lalu mengomel karena merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang Jieun buat.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menitipkan kunci apartemen Jieun pada penjaga. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen Jieun dengan santainya. Lupakan soal kelas pagi. Kelas pagi yang ia maksud adalah mengumpulkan tugas. Deadlinenya sampai jam sembilan nanti. Sekarang masih sekitar pukul delapan. Wonwoo hanya menebak dari betapa teriknya sinar matahari. Ia sedang tak memakai jam dan tak ada ponsel.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Jieun?" tanya seorang lelaki yang bersandar di salah satu batang pohon dengan segelas kopi ditangannya.

Wonwoo berhenti lalu menoleh, "Kau siapa?"

"Aku orang yang tadi."

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut. Ia memandangi lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah. Perasaan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Aku baru melepaskan jaket dan topi saja kau sudah tak mengenaliku," gerutu lelaki itu, "Aku orang yang tadi memberitahumu kalau Sunhwa sudah pergi."

Ekspresi bingung Wonwoo langsung lenyap seketika. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Sebenarnya ahjussi siapa? Apa kita saling kenal?"

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa kau mengenalku?" Lelaki itu balik bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Berarti kita tidak saling kenal."

Setelahnya lelaki itu melenggang pergi. Kembali masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya. Wonwoo ditinggal begitu saja dengan ribuan tanda tanya yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Sampai akhirnya suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Wonwoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati mobil berwarna merah menyala berhenti dengan kepala Junhui yang menyembul dari balik kaca mobil. Wonwoo segera menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tempatku menuntut ilmu."

"Untuk apa kau ke apartemenku kemarin jika hari ini kau ada kelas?!" Wonwoo hampir saja memukul Junhui jika lelaki itu tidak memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan kelas, Jeon. Aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Mana kutahu kalau kau juga ada kelas pagi."

"Aku hanya ada kelas siang hari ini. Pagi ini aku bernasib sama sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, Ayo naik."

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian berjalan kesisi sebelah kanan mobil Jun. Ia membuka pintu mobil, duduk, kemudian menutup kembali pintunya dengan lumayan keras.

"Ya tuhan pintu mobilku, Jeon!"

"Sudah cepat jalan. Tugasku lebih penting daripada pintu mobilmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu turun dari mobil. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan masker hitam dari saku celana kemudian memakainya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki area sekolah dengan kepala yang sedikit di tundukkan.

Sekolah masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mayoritas berkacamata berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Tipe-tipe pelajar yang terlalu rajin. Sisanya akan datang maksimal dua puluh menit sebelum masuk. Itu juga mereka tak akan langsung masuk ke kelas. Pasti mampir dulu ke atap, taman belakang, atau mengobrol di koridor.

Mingyu berbelok di tikungan. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam toilet. Di depan cermin besar, Ia membuka maskernya kemudian memandangi pantulan dirinya. Hampir semenit Mingyu melakukan itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan minyak rambut serta kacamata dari dalam tasnya. Dengan bantuan Minyak rambut, Ia mengubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi klimis. Ia lalu mengenakan kaca matanya. Berubah sudah penampilannya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kim Mingyu yang tampan," monolog Mingyu dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Mingyu memasukkan kembali minyak rambutnya kedalam tas. Ia terkejut mendapati koridor telah ramai saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Mungkin hari ini ia sedikit kesiangan. Gong Ahjussi harus memutar jalan untuk sampai ke sekolahnya setelah menurunkan Wonwoo di kompleks apartemen belakang universitasnya. Padahal sedikit lagi Wonwoo sampai.

Mingyu segera memutar arah saat ia berpapasan dengan Jooheon dan teman-temannya. Tas Mingyu lebih dulu ditarik oleh Jooheon saat ia hendak kabur.

"Mau kemana Kim idiot Mingyu?" Jooheon bertanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang dipanggil idiot adalah seorang juara umum di sekolah. Sedangkan mereka hanyalah tiga orang yang langganan menempati posisi terakhir.

"Lupakan si idiot ini. kita akan bermain-main dengan anak kelas satu hari ini," salah satu teman Jooheon memainkan tangan siswa berpenampilan lebih culun dari Mingyu disebelahnya.

Mingyu bernafas lega. Jooheon dan ketiga temannya pergi. Mingyu yakin tujuan mereka adalah kamar mandi yang ia pakai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kamar mandi itu jarang digunakan karena menjadi tempat langganan pembullyan. Mingyu adalah salah satu penghuni tetap daftar bullyan Jooheon di kamar mandi itu.

Mingyu tak jadi memutar arah. Ia kembali berjalan lalu berhenti di depan lokernya. Ia membuat tiga kombinasi angka pada gembok berwarna biru yang menjadi pengaman lokernya. Ia melepas gemboknya kemudian sedikit menjauh dari lokernya.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga,"

Mingyu menganga. Puluhan surat dengan berbagai warna menumpuk diatas buku-bukunya. Biasanya lokernya dipenuhi berbagai macam sampah. Itu alasan mengapa Mingyu harus sedikit menjauh dari lokernya dan memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka loker. Sampah akan langsung berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya saat ia baru saja membukanya.

Mingyu menemukan post it berwarna merah muda tertempel di belakang pintu lokernya. Ia mengambilnya kemudian membaca isinya.

 _Semua surat ini untuk Choi Hansol. Lokernya sudah terisi penuh jadi kami menaruhnya di lokermu. Hanya lokermulah yang kami tahu kata sandinya. lokermu juga bersebelahan dengan Hansol._

 _Ingat untuk Choi Hansol bukan untukmu!_

Mingyu meremas post it itu kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mengumpulkan semua suratnya menjadi satu, "Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa Junior High School. Mendapat surat dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna."

"Kau mendapat banyak surat Mingyu-ah," ucap Hansol yang melihat Mingyu memegang banyak surat. Ia kemudian membuka lokernya dan beberapa surat langsung berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya, "Woah, kenapa bisa sebanyak ini," Hansol menatap takjub lokernya yang dipenuhi dengan surat, hadiah dan cokelat.

"Lokermu benar-benar penuh," komentar Mingyu setelah melihat isi loker Hansol, "Pantas saja mereka menaruh surat untukmu di lokerku."

"Lokermu?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu menyerahkan surat-surat yang sudah ditumpuk jadi satu pada Hansol, "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kau lulus jadi mereka memberimu ucapan selamat dan kenang-kenangan."

"Aku tak mungkin membaca semuanya, kan?" Hansol mengambil cokelat-cokelat yang berada ditumpukan surat dan hadiah, "Aku juga tak mungkin memakan ini semua, kan?"

"Kau bisa membagikannya ke temanmu? Memberikannya pada Seungkwan?"

"Satu untukmu," Hansol memberikan satu batang cokelat pada Mingyu, "Seungkwan bosan makan cokelat."

"Terimakasih. Kau harus mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Seungkwan. Mereka mungkin akan berhenti setelahnya."

"Aku malah berfikiran kalau mereka akan meneror Seungkwan."

"Percayalah padaku. Aku pernah tampan dan menjadi populer sepertimu."

Hansol menatap Mingyu dengan dahi yang berkerut, "Kau bercanda?"

"Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak," Mingyu menutup lokernya kemudian memasang gemboknya, "Ayo masuk kelas."

Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu. Ia tak peduli dengan Hansol yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Lagipula ia jengah dengan tatapan sinis para siswi yang lewat saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Hansol.

Memang salah seorang Kim Mingyu yang berpenampilan culun mengobrol dengan Choi Hansol yang tampan dan populer?

Mingyu juga tak kalah populer kok. Dengan gelar Juara umum yang disandangnya.

"Mingyu-ssi" seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya menghadang Mingyu.

"Ada apa Dahyun-ssi?"

"Untukmu," Dahyun menyerahkan sebatang cokelat pada Mingyu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu terkenal di kalangan para siswa dan siswi berkacamata dan para guru.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki kelas yang sudah lumayan ramai. disusul Hansol di belakangnya. Ia berjalan kepojok kelas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat jendela. Hansol menempati kursi sebelahnya. Mereka memang teman semeja. Hanya Hansol yang mau duduk dengan Mingyu. Hanya Hansol juga teman sekelas Mingyu yang mau mengobrol dengan Mingyu.

Tak lama kemudian Min Songsaenim memasuki kelas. Tak ada buku dan rotan yang biasa di bawa guru cantik namun galak itu. Kelas tiga sudah bebas. Tinggal menunggu kelulusan saja.

"Selamat pagi murid-muridku sayang" ucap Min Songsaenim sekedar untuk basa basi. "Tak terasa kalian sebentar lagi lulus. Aku ingin meminta maaf jika aku terlalu keras dalam mengajar kalian. Kalian pasti memaafkanku, kan?"

Kelas hening. Sampai akhirnya Min Songsaenim memukul papan tulis dengan tangannya.

"NE SONGSAENIM!" mereka berteriak dengan kompak. Min Songsaenim tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih juga untuk Kim Mingyu yang telah menjadi ketua kelas dan mengharumkan kelas 3-4 dengan nilai-nilaimu."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum saja. Hansol yang disebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu. Merasa bangga menjadi teman semeja Mingyu.

"Songsaenim!" Min Songsaenim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yujin yang mengangkat tangan. "Nilaiku juga bagus. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah membanggakanku."

"Kau urutan ke berapa memang?"

"Dua puluh tujuh."

"Kau harus masuk lima besar dulu baru aku akan membanggakanmu."

"Tapi aku paling pintar di kelas, Saem," lalu suara Yujin memelan, "Setelah Mingyu."

Teman-temannya langsung tertawa kencang sekali sedangkan Min Songsaenim hanya terkekeh, "Sekarang kalian ke lapangan. Jung Songsaenim dan anak kelas 3-2 sudah menunggu. Sedikit olahraga sebelum kelulusan."

Semua murid langsung bersorak. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar melalui pintu belakang. Min Songsaenim ikut keluar melalui pintu depan.

"Kelas 3-2. kelas Jooheon dan teman-temannya," gumam Mingyu.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku tak akan kabur saat kau diganggu Jooheon nanti," ucap Hansol yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Mingyu.

"Serius?"

"Aku ingin berbuat baik padamu sesekali," Hansol merogoh kolong mejanya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa surat. "Masih ada juga? Mereka niat sekali melakukannya."

Hansol mengeluarkan semua surat dan cokelat dari kolong mejanya. Ia berniat mengambil beberapa bukunya yang sengaja di tinggal di kolong. Tapi ternyata buku-bukunya tak ada. Kolongnya hanya dipenuhi dengan surat dan cokelat.

"Ya tuhan mereka kemanakan buku-bukuku?!" ucap Hansol kesal.

Mingyu meraba kolong mejanya dan menemukan setumpuk buku di kolongnya. Ia tak pernah menaruh apapun di kolongnya. Apalagi buku pelajaran. Pasti Habis di coret-coret oleh teman-temannya.

Mingyu membaca nama yang tertera di pojok atas buku satu persatu. Semua bukunya milik orang yang sama. Semuanya milik Choi Hansol.

"Hansol-ah, Milikmu" Mingyu menyerahkan setumpuk buku yang dipegangnya pada Hansol.

Hansol langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, "Disaat seperti ini, aku menyesal dilahirkan dengan wajah yang tampan."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur."

"Mendapat puluhan surat dan hadiah setiap harinya itu merepotkan. Belum lagi mereka juga sering menerorku."

"Separah itukah?"

Hansol mengangguk, "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi korban bully sepertimu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Hansol beruntung hanya mengalami itu saja. dulu saat Mingyu masih menjadi tampan, Ia bukan hanya diteror bahkan hampir dicelakai oleh seorang siswi dari sekolah tetangga karena ditolak olehnya. Ia juga pernah hampir menjadi korban bully preman sekolah. Namun, Ia melawannya sampai orang tuanya dipanggil. Hansol jauh lebih beruntung dari Mingyu. Kim Mingyu yang culun juga lebih beruntung dari Kim Mingyu yang tampan.

"Ayo cepat. Mereka pasti menunggumu."

Mingyu berdiri dan Hansol ikut berdiri. Entah ada angin apa, Hansol berjinjit sedikit untuk merangkul pundak Mingyu kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hansol menepati ucapannya. Ia tak ikut bermain basket bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memilih duduk di kursi penonton bersama Mingyu disebelah kanannya dan Seungkwan disebelah kiri.

Mingyu fikir Hansol tak sepenuhnya mau menemani dirinya. Buktinya ia asyik mengobrol dengan Seungkwan dan mendiamkannya. Walaupun begitu ia merasa aman berada di sebelah Choi Hansol. Jooheon tak mungkin menganggunya. Ia akan diamuk oleh puluhan penggemar Hansol nanti karena telah menganggu ketenangan pangeran mereka.

Bukkk

Sebuah bola melayang melewati kepala Hansol hingga membentur kursi penonton di belakang Hansol. Jooheon dan teman-temannya panik. Kentara sekali kalau mereka pelakunya dan Kim Mingyu sebagai sasarannya. Namun bolanya malah hampir mengenai Hansol.

"Yak Lee Jooheon! Kau mau melukai wajah tampanku?!" semprot Hansol seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Siapa suruh kau duduk di sebelah Kim idiot Mingyu," Jooheon membela diri.

"Nayeon-ah, Jooheon menganggu ketenangan pangeran Choi!" Seungkwan berteriak.

Nayeon adalah ketua kelas 3-2 dan merupakan salah satu penggemar Hansol. Dari sekian banyak siswa dan siswi, Jooheon hanya takut pada Nayeon. Selain karena ia ketua kelas, pukulan Nayeon itu tidak main-main. Pernah Jooheon dipukuli dengan sapu hingga sapunya hampir patah.

Mungkin jika Mingyu dekat dengan Nayeon hidup Mingyu akan aman. Sayangnya Nayeon termasuk orang yang paling membenci Mingyu. Entah apa sebabnya.

Nayeon yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya langsung berhenti dan berkacak pinggang. "Yak Lee Jooheon!"

"Sialan kau Boo Seungkwan,"

Jooheon dan teman-temannya langsung menjauh. Seungkwan tertawa puas sekali sampai posisinya berubah dari duduk menjadi tiduran di paha Hansol dengan memegangi perutnya. Sang pemilik paha tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala Seungkwan.

"Kalian mau mengumumkan hubungan kalian sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

Seungkwan segera bangun. Ia berdehem sebentar kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Kau mengganggu, Kim!" omel Hansol.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan Seungkwan dari tatapan tajam para penggemarmu, Choi" Mingyu membela diri.

Mingyu bangun lalu melenggang pergi. Bosan hanya menjadi penonton saja. Ia juga kesal melihat permainan basket teman-temannya. tak ada satupun yang bagus. Rasanya Mingyu ingin ikut bermain lalu mengajari teman-temannya cara bermain basket yang benar. Tapi pasti ia akan berakhir dengan ditimpuki bola oleh mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hansol.

Mingyu berhenti lalu menoleh, "Perpustakaan. Mau ikut?"

Hansol menggeleng dengan cepat, "Sudah sana."

Tipe siswa seperti Hansol bukanlah orang yang betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Malah ia termasuk anti dengan perpustakaan. Mingyu dulu juga seperti itu. Ia awalnya memaksakan diri duduk diam di perpustakaan karena Jooheon dan teman-temannya tak mungkin berbuat keributan di perpustakaan. Tapi sekarang perpustakaan menjadi tempat favoritnya disekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas Wonwoo baru saja usai. Ia merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya lalu keluar kelas. Setelah ini, Ia akan pulang dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Teman-temannya hari ini sibuk semua. Jeonghan ada kelas sampai sore. Jisoo dan Seungcheol sibuk dengan tugas. Junhui dipastikan sudah pulang karena hari ini ia seharusnya libur. Soonyoung dan Jihoon entah sedang apa. Wonwoo masih malas berurusan dengan mereka.

Baru satu langkah Wonwoo melewati gerbang, Sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala tiba-tiba saja berhenti disebelah Wonwoo. Junhui meurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu menyembulkan kepalanya. Kenapa Junhui baru pulang? Pasti ia harus mengulag tugasnya karena banyak kesalahan. Itu sudah kebiasaan rutin Junhui di hari pengumpulan tugas

"Ayo naik. Jieun Noona mengirimiku pesan kalau ponselmu sudah benar dan dititipkan pada Seungkwan."

Wonwoo menjerit tertahan dan buru-buru naik ke mobil Junhui. Sang pemilik mobil langsung melajukan mobilnya setelah Wonwoo menutup pintunya. Di perjalanan, Wonwoo bercerita panjang lebar pada Junhui mengenai ponselnya. Junhui hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Menyetir itu butuh konsentrasi ekstra.

Mobil Junhui berhenti agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Seungkwan. Keduanya turun dan langsung berjalan menuju gerbang. Sesampainya di gerbang mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Kau saja yang masuk. Aku tunggu disini." ucap Junhui.

"Aku tak tahu kelas Seungkwan dimana."

"Tanyakan."

"Kau saja."

Junhui menghela nafas kemudian menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk. Mereka berdua menghampiri seorang siswa yang hendak pulang.

"Permisi, Apa kau tahu dimana kelas Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Junhui.

"Seungkwan ya?" Siswa itu tampak berfikir sambil melihat kesana-kemari. "Seungkwan-ssi!" siswa itu berteriak dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai.

Seungkwan yang merasa dipanggil mencari sumber suara. Ia langsung berlari saat melihat anak dari kelas sebelah melambaikan tangan.

"Hyung!" teriak Seungkwan sambil berlari.

"Ayo kita bicara diluar saja Seungkwan- _ah._ "

Wonwoo menggandeng Seungkwan lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan. Junhui tak mengikuti keduanya. Ia beralih menatap siswa tadi yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, Sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan. Siapa namamu?"

"Xu Minghao."

"Kita berasal dari negara yang sama! Aku Wen Junhui. Panggil aku Junhui _gege."_

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan dua buku tebal ditangannya. Ia menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk membaca. Dari lima buku yang dipilihnya tersisa dua buku yang belum dibaca. Ia berniat membacanya dirumah dan mengembalikannya besok.

Mingyu berhenti di depan lokernya. Ia membuka gemboknya kemudian membuka lokernya. Seperti tadi pagi, lokernya masih bersih namun tak ada surat berbagai warna dan bentuk lagi di dalam lokernya. Ia memasukkan semua bukunya yang berada di loker ke dalam tas.

"Kupikir kau membolos." ucap Hansol yang berdiri disebelah Mingyu. Hansol berniat mengosongkan lokernya juga sama seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu menutup kembali lokernya lalu menggemboknya. "Aku di perpustakaan sejak tadi."

"Betah sekali kau berada disana." dari suaranya, Hansol berniat mengejek Mingyu.

"Perpustakaan adalah tempat teraman untukku," Mingyu tersenyum, "Butuh bantuan mengosongkan lokermu?"

Loker Hansol sangat penuh. Sepertinya surat, cokelat dan hadiahnya bertambah. Mingyu merebut plastik hitam besar yang dibawa Hansol lalu memasukkan surat-surat berbagai warna itu kedalam plastik. Hansol ikut membantu. Setelah penuh, Mingyu mengikat plastiknya dan memberikannya pada Hansol.

"Cokelat dan hadiahnya bagaimana? Aku yakin kau pasti membuang semua surat-suratnya," Mingyu melirik plastik hitam yang dipegang Hansol.

"Satu lagi untukmu," Hansol memberikan cokelat dengan pita merah muda pada Mingyu, "Sisanya ku bersihkan besok."

"Terimakasih."

Mingyu membuka pita merah muda yang menyegel cokelatnya lalu membuka bungkus cokelatnya. Ia mengigit ujung kanan cokelatnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Yak! Yak! Kim Mingyu! kenapa kau memakan cokelatnya?! kau pasti mencurinya dari loker Hansol," Nayeon datang tiba-tiba dan berkacang pinggang di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu menunduk. Ia memainkan ujung seragamnya. "Ma..maafkan aku Nayeon-ssi. Tapi, Hansol yang memberikannya padaku."

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," Hansol menatap Mingyu dan Nayeon bergantian kemudian melenggang pergi. Ia tak mau terlibat dengan segela bentuk pembullyan yang sering dilakukan teman-temannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Nayeon menarik tangan kanan Mingyu, "Sekarang muntahkan cokelat yang masih ada dimulutmu!"

Mingyu diam saja. Ia sudah menelan cokelat yang dimakannya saat Nayeon datang. tersisa sedikit cokelat yang masih menempel pada dinding-dinding mulutnya saja.

"Sekarang Kim idiot Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap takut kearah Nayeon. Jooheon yang tukang bully saja takut padanya apalagi Mingyu. Perlahan, Ia arahkan tangan kanannya kemulutnya kemudian mengeluarkan semua cokelat yang masih tersisa.

"Coba perlihatkan padaku."

Mingyu memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan cokelat dan air liurnya pada Nayeon.

"Ewhh menjijikan."

"Nayeon-ah stop melakukan itu dan cepat lihat ponselmu!" Mina berteriak dari kejauhan kemudian berlari menghampiri Nayeon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nayeon.

"Buka grup chat kelas, klub atau apapun itu. Ada berita menarik."

Nayeon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Ia langsung membuka grup chat kelasnya. Matanya langsung membulat setelah melihat kiriman beserta foto dari Boo Seungkwan.

"Serius? Bagaimana Seungkwan bisa mendapatkan fotonya?" tanya Nayeon. Mina hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ikut aku," Nayeon menarik tas Mingyu secara paksa. Mingyu tak memberontak sama sekali. Ia hanya mencoba berjalan dengan benar karena ia berjalan mundur.

Nayeon menarik Mingyu ke depan sekolah. Para siswa dan siswi yang melintas langsung berhenti dan mengerubungi Nayeon, Mina dan Mingyu. siswa dan siswi yang sudah berada di gerbang bahkan berbalik dan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar. Mayoritas siswa dan siswi yang berkumpul semuanya memegang ponsel. Sesekali mereka menatap kearah Nayeon, Mingyu dan Mina yang berdiri di tengah. Mingyu tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Apalagi Mina tadi membawa-bawa kata 'grup chat'. Mingyu tak masuk grup chat manapun. Ia bahkan di keluarkan saat masuk grup chat kelas.

"Bisa jelaskan siapa orang yang ada difoto ini?" Nayeon menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki di ponselnya.

Mingyu langsung memucat. Itu fotonya dalam mode tampan. Bagaimana bisa Nayeon mendapatkan fotonya?! Ahh iya Nayeon menemukannya di grup chat dan yang menyebarkannya adalah Boo Seungkwan.

Boo Seungkwan? Shit Mingyu benar-benar akan memotong jari kelingking Wonwoo setelah ini. Kalau bisa Mingyu ingin memotong semua jari Wonwoo.

Mingyu memandang lagi fotonya di ponsel Nayeon. Fotonya sama persis dengan foto yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo sialan.

"Selain idiot kau juga bisu ya? Cepat jawab!" suara Nayeon meninggi.

Mingyu meghela nafas. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain mengaku. Padahal ia ingin membuat kejutan di hari kelulusannya nanti dengan datang sebagai Kim Mingyu yang tampan.

Mingyu melepas kacamatanya lalu meginjaknya sampai remuk. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kemudian menyeringai kearah Nayeon.

"Apa aku masih harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Decakan kagum para siswi terdengar. Banyak diantara mereka yang langsung mengambil gambar Mingyu. pasti setelah ini semua grup chat ramai membicarakan tentang perubahannya.

"Ke..kenapa kau melakukan ini? berpura-pura menjadi orang lain!" Mina buka suara.

"Karena aku ingin hidup tenang. Gangguan terberatku selama ini hanya berasal dari Jooheon dan teman-temannya. Tidak seperti Hansol yang populer dan hidup penuh gangguan dari penggemarnya sendiri. Setahun aku menjadi teman semeja Hansol dan aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Aku pernah diposisinya saat Junior High School dulu. bahkan lebih parah," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Tak masuk akal." Teriak seorang gadis di barisan paling belakang.

"Memang. Tapi karena ini semua aku bisa menjadi juara umum dan masa depanku akan sangat-sangat cerah." Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tapi kau kan tak perlu melakukan semua ini." Gadis tadi bersuara lagi. Dia sepertinya paling tidak suka dengan perbuataan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu? Hidup dengan banyak gangguan itu tak nyaman. Puluhan surat, cokelat hadiah bahkan peneroran. Aku tak suka hidup yag begitu. Pembullyan yang dilakukan Jooheon jauh lebih baik karena sifatnya yang tak setiap hari. Pegucilan yang kalian lakukan padaku juga membuatku lebih banyak memiliki waktu belajar. Sampah-sampah di lokerku membuatku mau tak mau membawa pulang semua bukuku. Aku belajar semua pelajaran di rumah tanpa terkecuali karena hal itu."

Hening. Tak ada yang berkomentar lagi. Sebagian dari mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin merasa malu dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang, Mingyu tak menemukan sosok Seungkwan. Seharusnya Seungkwan berdiri di baris paling depan karena dia yang menyebarkan semuanya.

"Dimana Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tadi aku melihatnya mengobrol didepan bersama seorang lelaki," jawab Dahyun dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu pasti akan semakin mengagumi Mingyu setelah semuanya terbongkar.

Mingyu langsung menerobos kerumunan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan berhenti saat melihat Minghao yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Hao-ah, kau lihat Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu.

Minghao tak lekas menjawab. Ia memandang bingung Mingyu, "Min..Mingyu? Kau.."

"Iya Hao sayang ini Kim Mingyu yang tampan. Semuanya baru saja terbongkar. Jadi, dimana Boo Seungkwan?"

Minghao tahu semuanya. Ia tetangga Mingyu dan teman satu-satunya yang Mingyu punya disekolah. Walaupun Mingyu tak dekat dengan Minghao di sekolah tapi Minghao sering membantu Mingyu saat Mingyu dibully. Setidaknya Minghao tulus berteman dengan Mingyu. tidak seperti Hansol yang status 'teman'nya masih diragukan.

"Tadi Seungkwan dicari seseorang dan mungkin mereka sedang mengobrol di depan," jawab Minghao.

"Terimakasih, Hao."

Mingyu langsung berlari keluar sekolah. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat sudah berada di depan gerbang. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang siswa berseragam sama dengannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Posisi siswa itu membelakangi Mingyu. tapi dilihat dari rambut dan bentuk tubuhnya, Mingyu yakin itu pasti Seungkwan. Mingyu langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Boo Seungkwan," Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungkwan.

Seungkwan dan Wonwoo langsung berhenti mengobrol. Seungkwan lalu menoleh.

"Mingyu?!" itu bukan Seungkwan tapi Wonwoo yang bersuara.

Mingyu mengangkat tangan kananya, "Annyeong Jeon Wonwoo. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini."

"Itu artinya nasib buruk sedang menimpaku."

"Aku ada urusan denganmu."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

Sebuah taksi kebetulan melintas dan Mingyu langsung memberhentikannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk. Mingyu menyusul setelah Wonwoo di dalam. Ia menutup pintunya dan taksi pun melaju. Seungkwan hanya tercengang melihat taksi itu melaju meninggalkannya.

"Apa itu Mingyu?" tanya Minghao yang datang menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Ya itu Mingyu bersama Wonwoo Hyung."

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Siapa yang pacaran? Kita?" Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung dalam percakapan Minghao dan Seungkwan.

"Junhui Hyung! Sejak kapan kau menengenal Minghao?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Wahh ini panjang sekali. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Seharusnya masih panjang lagi. kata 'Tbc' nya seharusnya bukan disitu. Masih ada satu scene /? Lagi setelah itu baru tbc. Tapi pasti nanti kepajangan.

Maaf menghilang selama dua minggu. Seminggu pertama aku ada persiapan untuk lomba lalu Minggu kedua aku full sakit karena kelelahan berfikir untuk lomba. Bahkan dokter disekolah menyarankan aku untuk periksa ke dokter saraf karena pusingnya tak sembuh-sembuh. Tapi akhirnya sembuh juga.

Aku juga ingin ikut mengucapkan selamat untuk Seventeen dan para Carat untuk kemenangan kalian. Aku belum sempat melihatnya tapi aku ikut senang. Awalnya aku kecewa saat melihat mv mereka. aku kurang maksud sama Mv mereka hiks ;; Tapi setelah aku lihat comeback stagenya aku berubah fikiran. Comeback mereka keren dan rambut Jeon Wonwoo keren sekali. Mereka harus seperti Gfriend yang menang banyak sekali. Kalau bisa lebih dari Gfriend.

Setelah Seventeen Comeback semoga saja setelah ini Pledis memunculkan Orange Caramel atau After School atau Lizzy menyanyi solo lagi. Aku terlalu mencintai Lizzy Eonni dan aku senang sekali saat Lizzy Eonni mempost album Seventeen beserta tanda tangan membernya di Instagramnya. Raina Eonni juga ikut mempromosikan di akun twitternya. Aku senang melihat sunbae dan hoobae berhubungan baik.

Kali ini cuap-cuapku banyak sekali dan menggunakan bahasa baku /?. Aku kurang yakin dengan Chap ini tapi aku janji akan memperpaiki di chap selanjutnya.

For the last, Review Juseyo ~^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Jieun berjalan seorang diri diatas trotoar. Lima menit yang lalu, Lee _Ahjussi_ mengiriminya pesan kalau ponselnya sudah benar dan menyuruhnya mengambilnya. Jieun yang pada saat itu hanya sedang bersantai-santai diruang latihan langsung bergegas pergi. Sekalian membeli minuman untuk melepas dahaga.

Jieun memasuki bangunan yang tampak ramai dari yang lain. Lee _Ahjussi_ yang mengetahui kedatangan Jieun langsung mengumbar senyuman. Jieun maju setelah seseorang di depannya pergi. Senyuman Lee _Ahjussi_ semakin melebar.

" _Ahjussi_ , tumben cepat sekali," ucap Jieun.

"Rusaknya tak separah ponselmu. Datanya juga tidak ada yang hilang atau rusak," Lee _Ahjussi_ mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari dalam etalase kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jieun, "Coba kau nyalakan."

Jieun menyalakan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya lalu mencobanya, "Kau tak pernah mengenyawakan pelanggan, _Ahjussi_."

"Tentu saja. Apalagi pelanggannya cantik sepertimu Jieun _-ah_."

Jieun seharusnya merasa jijik sekarang. Lee _Ahjussi_ baru saja merayunya. Tapi, Jieun sudah menganggap lelaki paruh baya beranak banyak itu sebagai pamannya sendiri.

Jieun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu menaruhnya diatas etalase, "Terimakasih, _Ahjussi_."

"Sama-sama Jieun _-ah_ ," Lee _Ahjussi_ mengambil uang Jieun lalu mengantonginya, "Mau makan malam bersama? Putra sulungku merindukanmu."

Jieun terkekeh, "Kau masih berniat menjodohkanku dengan putra sulungmu?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Jieun _-ah_. Aku dan istriku sudah setuju. Tinggal kau saja yang belum menentukan pilihan."

"Akan ku usahakan datang."

"Datanglah nanti malam ke rumah jika kau bersedia menjadi menantuku."

Jieun hanya tersenyum saja. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian keluar dari sana. Ia kembali berjalan diatas trotoar. Sinar matahari tak begitu terik siang ini. sebagian Mataharinya tertutupi oleh awan. Jadi, tak masalah untuk berjalan di trotoar saat siang hari tanpa pelindung apapun.

Jieun mengantongi ponsel Wonwoo lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari dalam tas selempangnya. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Seungkwan.

To : Boo Seungkwan

Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu, Boo. Aku ingin menitipkan ponsel Wonwoo padamu.

Jieun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya kemudian berbelok di sebuah cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan langsung berjalan ke depan gerbang sesaat setelah menerima pesan dari Jieun. Koridor yang di lewatinya sangat sepi. Kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Jadi, tak mungkin ada siswa atau siswi yang berkeliaran di koridor. Ingat, anak kelas tiga macam Seungkwan sudah bebas. Masuk hanya untuk formalitas saja atau melepas rindu setelah libur ujian akhir.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlarian menghancurkan suasana sunyi di koridor. Belum sempat Seungkwan menoleh, seseorang telah merangkul bahunya lebih dulu. Setelah itu Seungkwan baru menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata Choi Hansol, orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya seminggu yang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hansol

"Ke depan gerbang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa? Selingkuhanmu?"

Seungkwan langsung menyikut perut Hansol dan mempercepat langkahnya. Hansol meringis kemudian mengejar Seungkwan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Seungkwan _-ie_ "

"Kau seperti sedang mencurigaiku," Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Hansol langsung mengecupnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Jieun _Noona_."

"Kau harus mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu, Seungkwannie," Hansol mencubit kedua pipi Seungkwan.

"Sakit, Hansol _-ie_ ," rajuk Seungkwan.

"Ayo cepat. Kasihan Jieun Noona kalau menunggu lama."

Hansol menggandeng tangan Seungkwan dan keduanya berjalan beriringan. Romantis sekali mereka berdua. sayang sekali mereka harus menutupi hubungan mereka demi kenyamanan dan keamanan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Jieun menunggu Seungkwan di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah Seungkwan. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel dan tangan kirinya memegang orange juice. Ia menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, Seungkwan- _ah_? Kau lama sekali," gerutu Jieun.

"Maaf, Noona. Yang penting aku sudah ada di depanmu kan?"

Jieun mengeluarkan ponsel Wonwoo dari kantung celananya, "Berikan pada Wonwoo. nanti ia pasti kemari,"

"Bagaimana bisa ponsel Wonwoo Hyung ada padamu, Noona?"

"Dia tadi pagi datang ke apartemenku, menumpang mandi dan sarapan lalu menyuruhku membawa ponselnya ke tukang service," cerita Jieun, "Kalau dia bukan adik Hyosung Eonni pasti sudah ku usir."

"Memang ada apa dengan apartemennya?"

"Dia tidur di rumah calon kakak iparnya tadi malam."

"Kakak ipar? Hyosung Noona akan menikah?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku akan meminta penjelasan padanya nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Seungkwan- _ie,_ " Jieun menepuk pundak Seungkwan lalu berbisik di telinga Seungkwan, "Pacarmu tampan, Boo."

Seungkwan menatap tak suka kearah Jieun yang sudah menjauh. Ia tak suka mendengar orang lain memuji-muji Hansol. Apalagi Jieun langsung mengucapkannya di telinga Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo Hyung siapa?" tanya Hansol yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Temanku. Nanti dia akan kemari mengambil ponselnya."

"Ayo masuk," Hansol menggenggam tangan Seungkwan lalu berjalan memasuki area sekolah.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Hansol sesekali melirik Seungkwan yang sibuk memainkan ponsel temannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Woah Hansol- _ie_. Aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Seungkwan. Mata Seungkwan masih menatap layar ponsel.

Hansol merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Seungkwan, "Aku ingin lihat."

Seungkwan menunjukkan foto seorang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Hansol. Wajah kekasihnya itu langsung berubah suram.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hansol datar.

"Kau mencurigaiku lagi," Seungkwan lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu dia siapa?"

Seungkwan menscroll ke bawah lalu menunjukkan pesan chat dari Hyosung pada Hansol.

 _Ingat Wonwoo-ya. Kim Mingyu tingkat tiga Seoul Broadcasting. Jangan sampai salah orang!_

"Menurutmu ada berapa Kim Mingyu yang berada ditingkat tiga?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Hanya ada satu. Kim-idiot-Mingyu alias teman semejaku."

"Apa ini bisa di sebut dengan pembohongan publik?"

"Entahlah," Hansol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Harus ku sebar. Kita lihat apa yang akan di depatkannya setelah membohongi satu sekolah"

Seungkwan mengirimkan foto itu ke ponselnya lalu mulai menyusun kata-kata. Ia berencana mengirimkannya ke grup chat kelas lalu ke grup chat paduan suara. Lima menit kemudian pasti langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengotak-atik ponselnya. Mencoba satu persatu aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya terutama sosial medianya. Setelah itu, Ia mengecek satu persatu foto serta Video yang ada di galerinya. Takut-takut ada hilang karena ponselnya baru saja di service. Tapi, ternyata semuanya masih utuh.

Disebelah Wonwoo, ada Mingyu yang terpejam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Membuat pose sekeren mungkin saat sedang tetidur. Wonwoo akui Mingyu lebih tampan saat mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi, Kim Mingyu yang asli bukan Kim Mingyu yang palsu dengan dandanan anehnya.

Wonwoo tak habis pikir dengan Mingyu. Ia yang menariknya masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia juga yang tertidur. Bagaimana jika supir taksinya membawa mereka ketempat yang salah karena lupa tujuan yang disebutkan Mingyu di awal. Wonwoo kan bisa membenarkannya tanpa harus membangunkan Mingyu dulu. Sayang sekali Mingyu langsung mencari posisi senyaman mungkin lalu tertidur saat Wonwoo menayakan kemana ia akan dibawa.

Bagaimanapun juga status mereka berdua adalah calon paman dan keponakan. Jadi, Wonwoo tak perlu khawatir Mingyu akan mencelakainya atau apapun itu. Lagipula Seungkwan melihat Mingyu menarik Wonwoo tadi. Seungkwan bisa dijadikan saksi untuk menjebloskan Mingyu ke penjara saat Wonwoo tiba tiba menghilang nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Seungkwan, Kenapa Seungkwan terkejut sekali saat melihat Mingyu tadi? Memang Mingyu kenapa? Apa Mingyu baru saja mematahkan leher temannya dan Seungkwan takut menjadi korban selanjutnya? Kalau begitu pasti ada bekas luka di tubuh Mingyu. Sang korban tak mungkin diam saja, kan?

Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada Mingyu. Memastikan Mingyu masih tetidur. Setelah itu, tubuhnya bergeser hingga tepat berada disebelah Mingyu. Tangannya ia goyang-goyangkan di depan Mingyu. Kembali mengetes apakah Mingyu benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Tak ada respon dari Mingyu. Itu berarti Mingyu benar-benar tertidur.

Wonwoo lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Mingyu. Memandangi wajah Mingyu lekat-lekat. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyibakkan rambut Mingyu yang menutupi dahinya. Siapa tahu saja Mingyu sengaja menutupi lukanya dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Wajahnya masih mulus. Tak ada luka apapun," ucap Wonwoo setengah bergumam seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mingyu, "Mungkin ditangannya."

Wonwoo memandangi lekat-lekat kedua tangan Mingyu yang masih terlipat di depan dada. Sama saja dengan wajahnya. Masih mulus dan tak ada luka apapun.

"Tak mungkin juga ia berkelahi lalu menang. Dia kan hanya siswa nerd yang sudah pasti selalu di bully," gerutu Wonwoo yang merasa kesal sendiri dengan kesimpulan asalnya.

Wonwoo bergeser kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Ia menoleh kearah Mingyu kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Seperti ada yang aneh.

"Tadi aku bertemu dia dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, kan? Kemana dandanannya yang aneh?"

Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Shit. Mingyu. Seungkwan. Ponselku."

Wonwoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu taksi. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus kabur sekarang. Ia belum siap harus berpisah dengan jari kelingkingnya. Salahkan Boo Seungkwan yang memiliki sifat keingintahuan dan gemar berbagi yang sangat tinggi.

"Ahjussi-"

Taksi yang ditumpangi Wonwoo dan Mingyu berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan."

Wonwoo segera membuka pintu taksinya. Saat kaki kanannya baru saja menginjak tanah, tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Mingyu lalu ia ditarik sampai terduduk kembali dan pintunya ikut tertutup karena tertarik tangan Wonwoo. Kemudian, Mingyu membuka pintu yang berada di sebelahnya dan menarik Wonwoo keluar dari sana.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi," Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mau tak mau Wonwoo mengikutinya.

Taksi pun kembali melaju dan Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya yang lumayan tinggi, mendorong tubuh Wonwoo untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian menguncinya .

"Itu bukan salahku, Kim! Itu salah Seungkwan," Wonwoo berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi itu dari ponselmu."

Mingyu kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo kemudian menariknya. Wonwoo meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan sambil mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali. Tapi Mingyu tetap saja menarik tangannya. Bahkan genggamannya semakin erat.

Cekrek

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk tubuh Mingyu erat.

"Ya tuhan, Mingyu kau semakin tampan saja. Maaf aku jarang berkunjung kemari."

"Tidak apa bibi. Aku tahu bibi sibuk mengurus bayi besarmu."

Wonwoo diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan Mingyu dengan wanita berambut cokelat tadi yang ternyata adalah bibi Mingyu. Berarti wanita itu juga akan menjadi keluarganya saat kakaknya dan ayah Mingyu menikah nanti.

Bibi Mingyu terkekeh kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi keponakannya, "Kaeun bukan bayi besar. Kau yang bayi besar, Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Wonwoo yang melihatnya berusaha mati matian menahan tawanya.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat tawa Wonwoo langsung berhenti. Apa-apaan dengan kecupan yang diberikan bibi Mingyu pada keponakannya. Mulai dari dahi, kedua pipi, hidung dan terakhir Bibir. Ragu Wonwoo jika mereka hanya sebatas bibi dan keponakan saja.

"Ahh kau pasti Jeon Wonwoo? Maaf jika kau merasa terkejut dan aneh dengan apa yang kulakukan dengan Mingyu barusan," ucap Bibi Mingyu sambil tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "A..aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti itu."

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami," lagi-lagi bibi Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Kemudian, Ia menghampiri Wonwoo, "Kau sudah besar sekali, Wonwoo-ah."

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, "Kau mengenalku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita bertetangga dulu."

"Kita?"

"Kau pasti lupa karena kau masih kecil sekali saat itu. Aku Kim Jungah. Kakak Himchan."

"Aku Jeon—"

"Jeon Wonwoo. Adik Jeon Hyosung dan calon keluarga baruku." Bibi Mingyu terkekeh setelahnya. Wonwoo mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia kaku sekali saat bertemu orang baru.

"Ahh iya Mingyu-ya, Appamu sedang di jeju sekarang sampai dua hari kedepan. Kemungkinan Himchan tak bisa datang di acara kelulusanmu." Bibi Jungah kemudian beralih menatap Wonwoo, "Noonamu juga, Wonwoo-ya. Hyosung sedang tugas keluar negeri. Tak tahu sampai kapan. Kau tinggalah disini sampai mereka Hyosung pulang."

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Wonwoo langsung panik. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama Hyosung di kontaknya kemudian menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Noona?! Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Aku di bandara. Apa Jungah Eonni sudah menghubungimu lalu mengabarimu? Aku sudah memberikan nomormu padanya tadi."

"Aku langsung menelpon setelah di beritahukan olehnya, Noona."

"Aku akan pulang besok atau lusa. Maaf ini mendadak sekali. Kau tinggalah dengan Mingyu."

"Aku mau tinggal di apartemenku Noona!"

"Memang kau punya apartemen? Itu milikku."

"Terserah. Tapi aku mau pulang."

"Aku baru saja mengganti passwordnya tadi. Kau tak akan bisa masuk."

"Kau sengaja membuatku terus terusan menumpang di rumah orang?!"

"Dia calon keponakanmu, Wonwoo-ya."

"Ini namanya pendekatan."

"Pendekatan apanya, Noona. aku ingin Pulang!"

"Hanya dua hari saja. Kasian Mingyu tinggal sendiri. Mengertilah, adikku sayang."

Setelahnya sambungan diputus begitu saja oleh Hyosung yang berada di seberang sana. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Jeon."

Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat tubuh menjulang Mingyu sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari bibi Mingyu dan berniat berlindung di balik tubuh bibi Mingyu.

"Bibi ku sudah pulang saat kau berbicara dengan Noonamu di telpon."

Wonwoo tercekat. Ia berusaha kabur namun tangan Mingyu berhasil menahan tangan sebelah kanannya. Dengan mudahnya Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangan. Salahkan tubuh Wonwoo yang kurus.

Saat melewati meja makan, tangan kiri Wonwoo langsung berpegangan pada Meja. Mingyu yang sadar beban yang ditariknya bertambah langsung menoleh.

"Kita makan dulu. Bibimu sudah masak banyak sekali," ucap Wonwoo dengan penuh semangat, "Agar jari kelingkingku lebih berisi sedikit," Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan jari kelingkingnya.

Mingyu memutar matanya kemudian menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo, menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan tubuh Wonwoo disana. Sedangkan Ia berjalan ke sisi meja yang lain dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya tidak untuk Wonwoo. Ia hanya pura-pura tenang saja. Kakinya sedari tadi gemetaran dan matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Mingyu lalu kearah jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Wonwoo lebih senang dengan Mingyu yang menyebalkan daripada Mingyu yang dingin dengan aura pembunuh yang kental sekali.

"Setelah kupikir-kupikir jari kelingkingmu.." Mingyu menggantung ucapannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Wonwoo yang nampak sekali ketakutan, "Aku tidak jadi memotongnya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Wonwoo langsung menhembuskan nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan saking takutnya. Ia mengangkat kedua jari kelingkingnya lalu menciumnya dengan sangat dramatis.

"Kau tak mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Haruskah? Kau sendiri yang bilang itu bukan salahku," Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku menyesal telah mengatakannya," cibir Mingyu, "Kau yang mencuci piring kotornya. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Aku mencuci piringnya karena aku adalah tamu yang baik!"

"Terserah. Intinya kau yang cuci piringnya."

"Aku mengerti Tuan muda Kim yang terhormat," Wonwoo memutar matanya.

"Tolong tambahkan kata 'tampan' disana."

"Kau? tampan?" Wonwoo menujuk-nunjuk wajah Mingyu, "Berkacalah pada cermin yang utuh bukan yang retak."

"Kau tak lihat cermin yang ada dikamarku, hah?!"

"Kurasa cermin mu berbohong."

"Kau saja yang malu mengakuinya."

"Mengakui apa?"

"Mengakui ketampananku."

Wonwoo mendecih kemudian bangun dari duduknya, "Habiskan saja semuanya. Selera makanku sudah hilang."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruangan dengan dua sofa berbeda ruangan dan televisi yang berada di depannya. Ia melepas tasnya, menaruhnya di bawah kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Bantal yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengganjal kepalanya, Ia tarik dan beralih fungsi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Wonwoo bukan ingin tidur. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Sungguh ia lelah sekali hari ini. Padahal ia hanya menghadiri satu kelah hari ini. Jika bukan karena tugas mencuci piring, Wonwoo pasti sudah terlelap. Sofa dan bantalnya sungguh membuat Wonwoo terbuai.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo jangan tidur!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Ia menghampiri Mingyu dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Mingyu namun dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Baru saja Wonwoo duduk, Mingyu mematikan televisinya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Wonwoo.

"Ayo ke supermarket."

"Apa?! Kau tak tahu kalau aku baru saja duduk?!"

"Memang kau tak mau makan besok pagi? Bagaimana jika malam-malam nanti kau keparan? Kulkas benar-benar kosong."

"Aku bisa pesan."

"Kalau begitu pesankan juga untukku. Kau yang bayar."

"Apa-apaan?! Kau kan punya uang sendiri!"

"Kalau kau tak mau, Ayo ikut aku ke supermarket."

Wonwoo menggerutu tak jelas kemudian menerima uluran tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk membantunya bangun. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan.

"Kau yang bayar kan?" tanya Wonwoo memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

Mingyu tak menjawab tapi Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang satupun yang membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di supermarket yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah Mingyu. mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh sampai lima belas menit saja.

"Kita kemana dulu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Terserah. Kau kan yang bayar."

Tapi setelah Wonwoo bilang seperti itu, Ia malah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu ke bagian sayur-mayur. Mingyu mau tak mau mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menoleh kebelakang kemudian bertanya sesuatu, "Mingyu kau tak ambil troli?"

"Kau saja yang ambil. Aku kan yang bayar."

Mingyu tercengang saat Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi untuk mengambil troli. Tumben sekali anak itu penurut. Biasanya harus ada adu mulut dulu.

Lima menit kemudian, Wonwoo kembali dengan mendorong sebuah troli yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan cola. Seharusnya Mingyu curiga pada Wonwoo. Ini namanya Wonwoo berniat memoroti Mingyu.

"Kau yang bayar kan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak. Kau bayar sendiri," Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu kemudian menabrakkan trolinya pada tubuh Mingyu berkali-kali. "Kau yang bayar. Kau yang bayar. Kau yang bayar."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kemudian berbalik. Tepat saat itu juga, Troli Wonwoo menghantam perut Mingyu. Sang korban langsung berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Mingyu dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau akan berbalik."

Mingyu diam saja dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang perutnya.

"Salah siapa berbalik tiba-tiba,"

Bukannya meminta maaf lagi, Wonwoo malah mendorong trolinya melewati Mingyu. Ia bahkan bersenandung ria seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Sialan kau, Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang membawanya karena aku yang bayar."

Wonwoo tercengang menatapi dua plastik putih besar yang berada di hadapannya. Saat Mingyu mengantri untuk membayar, Wonwoo lebih memilih menunggu diluar. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu keluar dan meletakkan kedua plastik yang dibawanya di depan Wonwoo kemudian berkata demikian.

"Satu orang satu, Kim!" seru Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau. Aku kan yang bayar."

Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan kemudian berjalan meninggal Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh. Serius, Mingyu niat sekali menjadikan Wonwoo pesuruhnya dengan alasan 'aku kan yang bayar'.

Wonwoo menenteng dua plastik besar itu dengan sekuat tetangga. Setiap sepuluh langkah, Ia akan berhenti terlebih dahulu. menaruh kedua plastik itu dibawah lalu merenggangkan tangannya. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah tak nampak lagi karena berbelok ditikungan.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan tetesan air jatuh mengenai hidungnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat tetesan itu semakin banyak. Sayang sekali kedua plastik yang ditentengnya menghambat semua.

Mata Wonwoo berbinar saat berbelok di tikungan lalu menemukan halte yang tak jauh dari sana. disana ada Mingyu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Wonwoo pikir bocah itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yang semula hanya tetesan kini menjadi deras seketika. Wonwoo panik sungguh. Ia menjatuhkan plastik yang dibawanya kemudian berlari kearah halte. Saking derasnya hujan, Baju Wonwoo sampai basah saat berlari ke halte yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Dimana belanjaannya?" tanya Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo langsung membulat. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?!"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Mingyu semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia segera menerobos hujan kembali, mengambil plastik belanjannya lalu membawanya sekuat tenaga ke halte.

Keduanya duduk disisi yang berbeda. Wonwoo duduk di sisi kanan sedangkan Mingyu disisi kiri. Halte sedang sangat sepi. siapa juga yang mau berpergian saat hujan deras seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak perlu naik bus untuk sampai ke rumah Mingyu. Mereka hanya berteduh sampai hujan reda.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hujan mulai reda. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menenteng dua kantung plastik yang berada dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Ayo pulang. Sebelum Hujan lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu. Wonwoo mengikutinya di belakang seraya memerhatikan Mingyu. kenapa Mingyu tak kesusahan sama sekali tak kesusahan saat membawanya?

"Jalanlah di sampingku, Jeon. Aku tak akan tau jika kau diculik nanti," ucap Mingyu membuyarkan semua lamunan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyamai langkah Mingyu. keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan.

"Kau ingin aku diculik, ya?" tanya Wonwoo sinis.

"Tidak. aku akan kehilangan satu pamanku kalau kau diculik."

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pamanmu," Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memutar matanya.

"Saat Noonamu dan Appaku menikah nanti, Kau sudah pasti akan jadi pamanku, Jeon."

Wonwoo cemberut. Mingyu melirik kearahnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Wonwoo yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada Wonwoo yang mengamuk sata acara makan malam di apartemen Jeon bersaudara.

"Oh ya Mingyu."

"Apa?"

"Bibimu sering menciummu seperti tadi? Kau kan sudah besar. Apa tidak apa-apa?" suara Wonwoo memelan. Takut menyinggung perasaan Mingyu.

Mingyu berhenti dan Wonwoo ikut berhenti. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan lalu saling bertatapan.

"Anak bibiku, Kaeun Noona, juga sering seperti itu dengan Appaku. Itu semacam kebiasaan yang susah dihilangkan. Kami menunjukkan rasa sayang kami dengan itu" jawab Mingyu.

"Ahh kebiasaan.." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar, Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Kita juga bisa melakukannya."

"ApA?!" Wonwoo refleks berbalik dan ia langsung terkejut saat wajah Mingyu sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau pamanku dan aku keponakanmu. Kau bisa menciumku kapan saja kalau kau mau," Mingyu menyeringai dan Wonwoo hanya membatu.

Setelah itu, Mingyu berjalan mendahului Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan apan yang barusan dikatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu telah siap dengan seragam yang membalut di tubuhnya dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Seharusnya ia sudah berangkat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi, Hujan mengguyur kota seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jika hanya hujan, Mingyu masih sanggup menerobos. Tapi kali hujan datang bersama dua teman setianya, angin dan petir.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat menemukan gundukan berbalut selimut di atas kasurnya. Tadi malam Mingyu tidur di kamar ayahnya dan kamarnya di tempati Wonwoo.

Jederrrr

Mingyu berjengit saat mendengar suara petir yang sangat menggelegar. Tapi, Lihatlah Wonwoo sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara-suara petir yang sedari tadi bersahutan.

Mingyu berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang. Ia menarik selimut yang digunakan Wonwoo lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wonwoo. tak butuh waktu lama, Wonwoo langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang menyentuh lantai.

Padahal Wonwoo mudah dibangunkan tapi kenapa ia serasa tuli dengan suara petir.

Jedeerrr

Suara petir kembali terdengar. Wonwoo refleks melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Mingyu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Mingyu. Hawa panas langsung terasa di kulit sekitar perutnya. Mingyu mengernyit kemudian mendorong Wonwoo.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng kemudian menguap.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Wonwoo. matanya membulat saat dahi Wonwoo terasa panas sekali, "Kau demam, bodoh."

"Ini semua salahmu! Aku tak bisa hujan-hujanan barang sedikit pun."

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah muncul dalam hati Mingyu. Diikuti dengan kejadian Wonwoo yang menorobos hujan untuk mengambil kembali dua plastik belanjaan yang ditinggalnya begitu saja, berputar berulang-ulang diotaknya.

"Tunggu disini. Akan aku ambilkan obat."

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian Mingyu keluar dari kamar. selang beberapa menit, Mingyu sudah kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air, selembar roti yang ditaruh diatas gelas lalu diatasnya lagi ada bungkusan obat.

"Makan lalu minum obatnya," Mingyu menyerahkan semuanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memakan selembar roti yang berada diatas gelas dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, Ia meminum airnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Mingyu-ya, Aku tak bisa minum obat," adu Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Kau harus meminumnya, Jeon. Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau tak meminum obatnya?"

"Obatnya pahit. Aku tidak suka."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak Mingyu. Ia segera membuka bungkus obatnya, memasukkan obatnya kedalam mulut lalu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menciumnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo agar Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Dengan lidahnya, Ia memindahkan obat yang ada didalam mulutnya ke mulut Wonwoo kemudian mendorongnya ke pangkal lidah. Wonwoo mau tak mau harus menelannya.

Mata Wonwoo terpejam erat sekali saat lidahnya terasa sedikit pahit. Tapi akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil menelan obatnya. Setelahnya, Ciuman itu usai.

"Obatnya pahit sekali sungguh." Ucap Mingyu. tangannya berusaha meraih segelas air yang ada di tangan Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu merasakan pahitnya."

"Baguslah. Usahaku tidak sia-sia." Mingyu masih berusaha meraih gelas yang dipegang Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo malah menjauhkannya, "Kemarikan gelasnya. Aku ingin minum."

"Aku yang akan menghilangkan rasa pahitnya, Keponakanku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu lalu menciumnya. Bukankah Mingyu bilang sudah jadi kebiasaan seorang paman atau bibi mencium keponakannya? Walaupun mereka belum resmi menjadi keluarga.

Tapi yang Jungah lakukan waktu itu adalah mengecup bukan melumat seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seragam sekolah Mingyu bahkan sudah kusut dibagian depannya karena diremas oleh Mingyu. Hujan, angin dan petir menjadi backsound momen antara paman Jeon dan Keponakannya, Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Dag dig dug ngerjain bagian akhirnya ~kkk. Sebenarnya part Vernon, Seungkwan, Jieun sudah jadi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Cuma, saat ingin menulis part Meanie aku langsung ngeblank. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

Niatku untuk menamatkan Fanfic ini sebelum semesteran ternyata gagal. Minggu besok aku sudah semesteran. Aku juga berfikiran untuk hiatus membaca dan menulis fanfic saat bulan puasa nanti. Aku ingin mengumpulkan banyak pahala. Takut khilaf juga kalau nemu Fanfic rated M :v

Saat aku mengerjakan ini, Aku mendengarkan banyak lagu. Terutama Lovelyz yang Destiny dan CLC yang Pounding Love. Tapi saat aku mendengarkan Seventeen yang Pretty U aku bukannya menulis malah ikut bernyanyi. Jadi aku menghindari lagu itu saat sedang menulis :v

Next chap itu sudah berada ditengah-tengah cerita. Kemungkinan akan sampai sepuluh chap lebih tapi tidak akan sampai lima belas chap. Semoga aku kuat melanjutkannya ^^ Banyak ide cerita yang sudah menumpuk di otakku soalnya.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview, membaca dan memfav. Terutama untuk yang tidak log in. Aku salut kalian masih mau review ~

For the last, Review Juseyo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya saat Wonwoo tak lagi merespon ciuman mereka yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar pada lehernya perlahan terlepas. Tubuh Wonwoo pun ambruk saat ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sial, Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur disaat seperti ini?!"

Mingyu membenahi posisi tidur Wonwoo kemudian menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada.

"Aku ragu jika obat yang tadi kuberikan padanya itu obat demam. Bagaimana jika itu obat tidur milik Appa?"

Mingyu meringis membayangkan Wonwoo yang akan tertidur berjam-jam karena efek obat tidur. Tapi, efek samping obat demam juga membuat mengantuk, kan?

Mingyu turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memandangi Wonwoo sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Selang berapa detik kemudian, Mingyu kembali membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah yang lama. Kalau bisa tidak usah bangun sekalian."

Brakkk

Mingyu menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. _Suara petir saja tak mampu membangunkannya apalagi hanya sekedar suara yang berasal dari pintu_ , pikirnya.

Benar saja. Wonwoo tak bangun sama sekali. Ia Hanya merubah posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang menjadi menghadap kearah kanan. Ya tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo!

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo langsung terbangun saat dering ponselnya mengusik mimpi indahnya. Ia meraih ponselnya diatas nakas kemudian membukanya.

Ada satu panggilan masuk dari Hanbin, Teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo buru-buru mengangkatnya. Biasanya Hanbin hanya mengiriminya pesan jika ada perlu atau lewat grup chat. Pasti ini penting sekali.

" _Yeoboseo_."

"Tugas dari Dosen Kim di kumpulkan besok. Lusa beliau harus ke luar kota."

"Serius?" Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tak mungkin menelpon jika hanya ingin membohongimu. Sudah ya"

Hanbin memutuskan sambungannya sebelum Wonwoo sempat berkata-kata lagi. Wonwoo mengerang frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia segera turun dari ranjang lalu keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat kemudian setengah berlari kearah ruang tengah.

Mingyu yang berada di ruang tengah, mengernyit melihat kelakuan Wonwoo. Ia pikir Wonwoo sudah sehat karena sudah mampu berlari dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

"Mingyu dimana tasku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tas? Bukannya kau yang memindahkannya ke kamar?" Mingyu malah balik bertanya.

Wonwoo menepuk dahinya sendiri kemudian berlari menuju kamar. Mingyu lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kelakuan Wonwoo semakin aneh setelah sembuh dari demam.

Mingyu kembali fokus ke acara kartun yang di tontonnya. Tangan kanannya menyuapkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan tangan kirinya memegang jus apel. Sesekali ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Padahal itu hanya acara kartun.

"Aku sedang demam, Junhui. Ku mohon~"

"Hidup dan matiku tergantung padamu."

Tawa Mingyu terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu disusul dengan suara Wonwoo. Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Jangan ke sana! Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya."

"Kau harus langsung kemari, Junhui. Tugasku tak akan selesai secepat yang kau kira."

"Aku menunggumu, Wen Junhui~"

Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi saat Wonwoo telah selesai menelpon. Ia kembali tertawa , tawanya kali ini terkesan dipaksakan karena fokusnya saat ini hanya pada Wonwoo. Berkali-kali Ia melirik kearah Wonwoo di sela-sela acara tertawanya.

Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan Mingyu. Tapi, Ia mengambil tempat di pojok kiri sedangkan Mingyu berada di pojok kanan.

"Mingyu, Kau tak sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh. Wonwoo sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan ia tak menoleh sama sekali kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau lupa kalau tadi pagi hujan?"

Wonwoo menerawang langit-langit. Mengingat-ngingat apa benar tadi pagi hujan, "Maaf aku lupa. Memang sekarang belum reda?"

"Baru saja reda tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Mingyu."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo bangun dan menghampiri Mingyu. Ia berdiri di depan Mingyu sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada lelaki di depannya.

Mingyu mengernyit. Tapi, ia tetap mengambil ponsel Wonwoo, "Kau mau meminta nomorku?"

"Untuk apa aku meminta nomormu," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, "Tuliskan alamat rumahmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah tulis saja."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Temanku ingin kemari. Cepat tulis!"

"Mintalah dengan baik-baik, Jeon Wonwoo. Kalau perlu memohonlah," Mingyu menyeringai.

Wonwoo berdecih, "Tidak sudi aku melakukannya."

"Aku juga tak sudi memberikan alamat rumahku pada temanmu."

"Yak Kim Mingyu!"

"Memohonlah Jeon Wonwoo~"

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kembali menatap Mingyu, "Baiklah."

"Lakukan sekarang," Seringaian Mingyu semakin lebar.

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya lalu meletakkannya diatas paha kirinya. Pandangannya menatap lurus kearah Wonwoo. Seringainnya berubah menjadi senyuman mengejek.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati melihat bagaimana sikap Mingyu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kim Mingyu, Tolong tulis alamat rumahmu, ya? Kumohon~"

Mingyu tercengang. Wonwoo benar-benar menurutinya. Tak hanya memohon, Wonwoo bahkan mempermanisnya dengan sedikit _aegyo_. Pasti Wonwoo melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mingyu juga tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Mingyu? Aku tahu aku tamp—"

"Siapa yang tampan, huh?!" Potong Mingyu setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan semuanya, Kim" ejek Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap sinis Wonwoo. Ia menuliskan alamat rumahnya kemudian membalikkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

"Benar seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo setelah membaca alamat rumah Mingyu yang diketik di pesan ponselnya.

"Kau menuduhku berbohong?!"

"Bisa saja. Kau kan licik."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Itu benar-benar alamat rumahku, Jeon."

"Kalau begitu, Terimakasih Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mingyu langsung bangun dan mengikuti Wonwoo diam-diam. Beruntunglah Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya jadi ia tak sadar jika ia sedang di ikuti.

Wonwoo mengambil gelas dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Saat Wonwoo hendak membuka kulkas, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Wonwoo langsung berbalik.

"Kau masih sakit. Tak boleh minum air dingin."

Kim Mingyu berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Wonwoo harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu. Wonwoo itu lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Mingyu.

"Min..gyu.." suara Wonwoo bergetar.

Mingyu tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearah dahi Wonwoo. Mengecek suhu tubuh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Obatnya bekerja dengan sangat baik," ucap Mingyu setengah bergumam, "Bilang saja padaku jika kau butuh bantuan untuk meminum obat. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantunya."

Bodohnya, Wonwoo malah menganggukkan kepala.

Mingyu terkekeh seraya mengusak surai Wonwoo. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membenahi seragamnya lalu naik keatas untuk membenahi rambutnya. Setelah itu, Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal ke sekolah?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tak ada."

"Tolong jaga rumah. Aku tak akan lama."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membakar rumahmu."

Mingyu langsung meninggalkan dapur setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi dari arah depan. Itu artinya Mingyu sudah keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu merangkul pundak Minghao saat ia berpapasan dengan lelaki berdarah china itu di depan gerbang sekolah. Keduanya berjalan beriringan Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai. Seharusnya sepi karena mereka berdua datang bukan di waktu istirahat. Mungkin guru-guru sedang mempersiapkan untuk acara kelulusan besok dan membiarkan muridnya berkeliaran.

"Annyeonghaseo Mingyu _Sunbaenim_."

"Selamat pagi Mingyu _-ssi_."

"Mingyu _-ah_ , Selamat pagi!"

Minghao berdecak kesal. Tubuh tingginya yang hampir menyamai Mingyu seolah tak kasat mata. Fokus orang-orang hanya pada Mingyu. Biasanya Ia yang selalu mendapatkan sapaan seperti itu dan orang-orang tak akan memperdulikan Mingyu yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Aku merasa kita sedang bertukar tempat," Minghao cemberut, "Aku menjadi Kim-idiot-Mingyu dan kau menjadi Xu Minghao."

Mingyu terkekeh kemudian mengacak-ngacak surai Minghao, "Salahkan wajahku yang terlalu tampan, Hao."

"Aku jadi ingin merusak waj—"

"Kim Mingyu! Selamat pagi dan semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucapan Minghao terpotong oleh sapaan riang Mina. Di sebelah Mina ada Nayeon yang bermuka masam.

"Selamat pagi juga Mina- _ya_ ," Balas Mingyu.

"Karena besok kita sudah lulus, Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf jika aku pernah berbuat jahat padamu," ucap Mina. Gadis itu kemudian menerawang keatas, "Tapi seingatku, aku tak pernah jahat padamu."

"Kau memang tak pernah jahat padaku, Mina- _ya_. Kau teman sekelas yang baik karena Kau tak pernah ikut-ikutan mengerjaiku di kelas. Kau hanya tak mau berdekatan denganku karena takut di bully juga. Apa aku benar?"

Mina menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia kemudian menyikut Nayeon, "Kau tak mau meminta maaf juga? Kesalahanmu itu banyak sekali, Nayeonie~"

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah," Nayeon langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Yak Im Nayeon!" Teriak Mina namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Nayeon. Ia berlari mengejar Nayeon sambil berteriak pada Mingyu, "Tolong maafkan Nayeon, Mingyu-ah!"

Nayeon yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung memarahi Mina. Yang dimarahi malah berlari meninggalkan Nayeon sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu tapi mereka hanya menyapamu," Minghao kembali mengungkit-ngungkit masalah dirinya yang tak dianggap.

"Aku sedang menjadi populer saat ini, Hao. Kau harus paham dengan situasi seperti ini."

"Ya ya ya terserahmu saja."

Minghao berjalan lebih dulu dan Mingyu segera mengejanya. Setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Minghao, Ia merangkul pundak lelaki itu. Ditikungan dekat perpustakaan, Keduanya kembali berhenti karena di hadang oleh dua orang lagi. Jika tadi ada Mina dan Nayeon, sekarang ada Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"Wahh kau benar-benar berubah drastis," puji Hansol, "Kau lebih tampan dari yang di foto."

"Terimakasih. Sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku pernah tampan sepertimu?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih tampan dariku," balas Hansol setengah mencibir, "Sampai-sampai lokerku penuh dengan surat-surat dari penggemar dadakanmu."

Hansol mengeluarkan surat-surat yang telah di ikat menjadi satu dari dalam tasnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Ia mengikatnya dengan tali sepatu yang ia temukan di kolong meja Seungkwan. Seungkwan bilang, itu milik Seokmin, temannya yang bersekolah di SOPA. Seungkwan menyembunyikannya di dalam tas lalu ia lupa mengembalikannya dan membawanya sampai ke sekolah.

Hansol memberikan surat-surat itu pada Mingyu, "Coba kau lihat lokermu. Pasti penuh dengan surat-surat seperti ini."

"Aku dan Minghao akan kesana nanti."

"Ohh iya mereka juga menempelkan ini di lokerku," Hansol merogoh kantung celananya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan post it berwarna biru langit dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

 _Choi Hansol yang tampan, Tumpukan surat yang berada di sebelah kanan itu untuk Kim Mingyu. tolong berikan padanya ya? milikmu yang berada di sebelah kiri. Jangan sampai tertukar~_

Mingyu meremas post it itu setelah ia selesai membacanya. Kemudian, Ia membuangnya kesembarang arah, "Aku juga mendapatkan yang seperti itu kemarin. Hanya saja kata-katanya tak semanis punyamu."

"Kau tau? Surat yang kuterima jumlahnya hanya setengah dari surat milikmu," Hansol lalu meninju pelan pundak Mingyu, "Kau benar-benar telah merebut penggemarku, kawan"

"Bukannya bagus? Kau jadi bisa meremiskan hubunganmu dengan Seungkwan tanpa perlu khawatir lagi." Mingyu tersenyum jahil, "Berterimakasihlah padaku, Choi Hansol yang tampan."

"Apa?! Jadi kalian berdua.."

Mereka melupakan kalau disana masih ada Minghao. Bertambah satu orang lagi yang mengatahui hubungan rahasia Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"Karena kau sudah tahu, Bagaimana jika kau datang ke acara perayaan satu bulanku dengan Seungkwan besok?" Tawar Hansol. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu, "Berlaku juga untukmu."

"Besok? Tidak bisa Hansolie~" tolak Seungkwan. "Seokmin baru lulus lusa nanti. Jadi, setelah datang ke acara kelulusan Seokmin baru kita merayakannya."

"Ahh iya maksudku lusa. Aku akan mengabari lagi tempatnya atau kalian mau ikut datang ke acara kelulusan teman Seungkwan?" Hansol kembali memberi penawaran.

"Sudah ikut saja. Disana juga ada Junhui hyung dan Wonwoo Hyung. Aku tau kalian punya semacam hubungan atau apalah itu dengan kedua orang yang ku sebutkan tadi."

"Call! Kami ikut!" putus Minghao secara sepihak.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan lagi nan—"

"Wah wah tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan jelmaan itik buruk rupa disini," Jooheon dan kedua temannya muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

Mingyu berdecih. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya dan membalas senyum meremehkan yang diberikan Jooheon dan dua pengikutnya. Tak ada lagi Kim-idiot-Mingyu yang selalu menunduk dan kabur saat berpapasan dengan Jooheon.

"Wahh Jooheon-ah, Sepertinya Kim-idiot-Mingyu telah berani pada kita," salah satu anak buah Jooheon mengompor-ngompori ketuanya sendiri.

"Kita singkirkan dulu yang tidak perlu," Desis Jooheon, "Kalian bertiga bisa pergi dari sini?"

Seungkwan mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Hansol untuk menjauh dari sana. Berbeda dengan Minghao yang malah maju selangkah. Mingyu segera menahan tangan Minghao saat Minghao hendak maju selangkah lagi.

"Yak bocah china! Kau juga harus pergi dari sini, bodoh!" bentak Jooheon. Mingyu buru-buru menyembunyikan Minghao dibalik punggungnya saat Jooheon mendekat.

"Lawan aku jika kau berani Jooheon-ssi," tantang Minghao, "Seingatku, aku pernah membuatmu babak belur saat kelas satu."

"Tidak, Hao. Jangan lakukan itu."

Mingyu tahu Minghao mengusai bela diri dengan sangat baik. Tapi, ini hari terakhirnya bersekolah. Kelulusan sudah di depan mata dan ia malah mau berbuat onar. Bisa-bisa ia ditahan untuk lulus oleh guru kedisiplinan.

"Tapi.. Mingyu.."

"Drama murahan macam apa ini," ejek Jooheon, "Cepat tahan bocah china itu. aku yang akan menghabisi Kim-idiot-Mingyu." titah Jooheon kepada dua anak buahnya.

Kedua anak buah Jooheon segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Jooheon sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang telah terkepal. Tubuh Mingyu bergetar hebat saat ini. Ia tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Jooheon yang amarahnya sedang meletup-letup. Apalagi ia sudah lama tak berkelahi.

Jooheon maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Mingyu. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian melayangkannya kearah wajah Mingyu.

Bukkk

Mingyu tercengang saat ia berhasil meninju rahang Jooheon hingga Jooheon jatuh tersungkur. Ia tadi menahan pukulan Jooheon dengan tangan kirinya lalu melayangkan pukulannya kearah rahang Jooheon dengan tangan kanannya.

Minghao langsung menahan kedua anak buah Jooheon yang berniat membantu ketuanya, "Maju selangkah, Akan kuhabisi kalian," ancam Minghao.

Kedua anak buah Jooheon langsung terdiam. Jika tadi Mereka yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Minghao, sekarang Minghao lah yang melakukan itu pada mereka.

Jooheon mengusap darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir sebelah kirinya dengan ibu jari. Ia bangun dan langsung menarik kerah seragam Mingyu kemudian mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga membentur tembok dengan sangat keras. Mingyu langsung meringis setelahnya

"Aku sangat-sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang berani melawanku," ucap Jooheon tegas, "Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, Kim Mingyu."

Jooheon kembali melayangkan tinjuannya namun kaki Mingyu lebih dulu menendang perutnya. Jooheon lagi-lagi jatuh tersungkur. Mingyu menghampiri Jooheon lalu menarik kerah seragamnya. Satu pukulan kemudian mendarat di wajah Jooheon.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Merasakan bagaimana aku bisa memukulmu seperti kau memukulku," Mingyu menyeringai.

Dua pukulan kemudian mendarat sekaligus. Membuat luka lebam di pipi sebelah kanan Jooheon.

"Itu untuk masa kelas satuku yang cukup suram karenamu."

Lalu tiga pukulan lagi.

"Untuk masa kelas duaku yang benar-benar mengerikan karenamu."

Dan Mingyu hampir memukuli Jooheon lagi jika seseorang tak menahan tangannya.

"Stop Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Kim Sojung berdiri di belakangnya. Kim Sojung adalah kakak kelasnya yang telah lulus dua tahun lalu dan kini menjadi penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. Mereka dekat karena Mingyu merupakan pengunjung setia perpustakaan.

Kedua anak buah Jooheon langsung menghampiri ketua mereka dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sojung juga membantu Mingyu berdiri lalu menyeretnya ke perpustakaan.

Sojung mendudukkan Mingyu di kursi yang terletak di paling pojok perpustakaan. Ia kemudian menarik kursi untuk di duduki dirinya sendiri. Ia menangkup wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau tak terluka, kan?" tanya Sojung, cemas.

"Lee Jooheon yang terluka, Noona. Bukan aku." balas Mingyu seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk meyakinkan Sojung.

"Syukurlah," Sojung bernafas lega, "Aku akan mengadukan mereka pada Min _Saem_ agar kelulusannya ditahan."

"Jangan, Noona" larang Mingyu, "Aku tak ingin mempunyai masalah lagi dengan mereka. Aku juga ingin lulus dengan tenang."

"Lulus dengan tenang? Apa kau bercanda?" Sojung tertawa, "Kau akan mendapatkan banyak bunga besok dari para siswi. pastikan kau membawa plastik besar, Kim."

"Jadi, Kau juga tahu tentang itu?"

"Kalau aku tak tahu, Aku tak mungkin mengenalimu sekarang."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membongkarnya sendiri besok, saat kelulusan. Appaku tak tahu kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini di sekolah. Tapi, Seungkwan membongkarnya lebih dulu."

"Seungkwan memang pemburu berita yang handal."

 _Pemburu berita yang handal apanya. Jelas-jelas semuanya salah Jeon Wonwoo_ , cibir Mingyu dalam hati.

"Ohh iya Noona, Aku ingin mengembalikan buku," Mingyu mengeluarkan dua buku dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sojung, "Aku harus segera pulang karena pamanku sedang sakit."

"Sekarang kau tinggal dengan pamanmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Appaku sedang di jeju jadi aku tinggal dengan pamanku."

"Kalau begitu, segeralah pulang, Mingyu- _ya_. Semoga pamanmu cepat sembuh."

"Terimakasih, Noona. Pamanku susah sekali jika disuruh meminum obat. Jadi, aku harus membantunya."

"Itu artinya kau harus merawatnya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja! Aku pamit pulang, Noona. Pastikan kau datang membawa bunga untukku besok."

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui sampai lebih lama dari kesepakatannya dengan Wonwoo di telepon. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya karena ia tahu Wonwoo akan menerornya dan mengomelinya. Salahkan Prof Kang yang memajukan jadwal kelasnya tiba-tiba. Belum lagi ia harus ke apartemen Seokmin untuk mengambil flashdisk Wonwoo terlebih dahulu.

"Kemana saja kau, Wen Junhui?! Kau tak tau ini jam berapa?!" Semprot Wonwoo pada Junhui yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau mengomel, Jeon" ancam Junhui dengan santainya. Ia memainkan kunci mobilnya dengan jari sambil bersiul-siul.

"Sialan," umpat Wonwoo seraya bergeser kekiri sedikit. Memberi jalan untuk Junhui.

"Terimakasih, Kawan" Junhui menepuk pundak Wonwoo saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

Junhui mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mengamati setiap sudut rumah yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, melepas tasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, "Jadi, Bagaimana kabar apartemenmu?"

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Junhui dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, "Kurasa baik-baik saja. Aku dan Noona baru meninggalkannya beberapa hari saja."

"Apa sudah ada yang membeli apartemenmu?"

"Membeli?" Wonwoo mengernyit, "Siapa yang mau menjualnya?"

"Untuk apa punya apartemen kalau kau sudah punya rumah sebesar ini. Gaji Hyosung Noona pasti besar sekali."

Wonwoo yang baru paham arah pembicaraan Junhui langsung tertawa, "Kau pikir ini rumahku? Ini rumah calon suami Hyosung Noona."

Junhui langsung memasang ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Tawa Wonwoo semakin keras saja saat melihatnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Sepertinya yang punya rumah sudah pulang," Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"Maksudmu calon suami Hyosung Noona?" Junhui langsung panik. Ia berdiri kemudian merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Bukan, tapi anaknya."

Setelah Wonwoo berkata demikian, masuklah seorang lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dibelakangnya ada seorang lagi yang mengenakan seragam sama. Bedanya ia masih memakai tasnya.

"Hao? Xu Minghao? Apa aku benar?" tanya Junhui pada lelaki yang pertama masuk. Ia bertanya menggunakan bahasa ibunya, Bahasa mandarin.

"Junhui ge, ya? Kita bertemu lagi!" Yang dipanggil Minghao menjawab dengan sangat antusias. Ia juga menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan Junhui.

"Jeon, Kau tak bilang jika kau kenal dengan Minghao!" Protes Junhui. Dari pertama kali ia bertemu Minghao, ia sudah merasa tertarik dengan lelaki itu.

"Bukan dia, Junhui" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Ohh berarti yang itu?" Junhui menunjuk lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Minghao.

Merasa ditunjuk, lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Annyeonghaseo. Kim Mingyu Imnida. Aku calon keponakannya, Wonwoo Ahjussi."

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Wonwoo menatap sengit Mingyu.

"Jadi kau orang yang di ceritakan Wonwoo waktu itu," ucap Junhui pelan namun mampu terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di sana. Suasana rumah yang mendadak sunyi sangat mendukung sekali.

"Benarkah?" Mingyu terlihat sangat antusias sekali, "Apa saja yang diceritakannya?"

"Hanya kesan pertama saat bertemu denganmu. Dia tak suka denganmu. Tapi, sekarang kalian bahkan tinggal bersama," ucapan Junhui terdengar seperti sindiran sekali, "Aku Wen Junhui. Teman Jeon Wonwoo dan berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Hao."

"Senang bertemu dengan—"

"Tidak usah seformal itu dan tolong jangan panggil aku Ahjussi juga."

"Hyung? Junhui Hyung?"

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Gege, apa gege sudah mau pulang?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"Kalau begitu, Kau harus berada disini sampai waktu makan siang. Aku dan Mingyu akan memasak."

"Tentu saja! Tugas Wonwoo juga tak akan kelar dengan cepat."

"Itu semua karena kau terus mengoceh, Junhui" cibir Wonwoo.

"Ayo, Hao. Kita mulai sekarang saja," Mingyu menarik tangan Minghao menuju dapur.

"Mingyu-ya, bisa kau bawakan kami minum?" Pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sinis Wonwoo, "Gunakan kakimu bukan mulutmu. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Yak Kim Mingyu—"

"Biar aku saja Hyung!" Sela Minghao saat Wonwoo hampir saja menyemprot Mingyu dengan segala macam cacian dan makian.

Minghao langsung menarik tangan Mingyu menuju dapur. Sayup-sayup Wonwoo mendengar Minghao yang menasehati Mingyu kalau apa yang ia lakukan tadi itu tidak baik. Hebatnya Mingyu langsung mengganggukkan kepalanya tanpa protes sama sekali.

Wonwoo curiga keduanya lebih dari teman.

"Kenapa masih saja berdiri disana? Kau bilang tugasmu tak akan selesai dengan cepat!" Omel Junhui.

Wonwoo setengah berlari ke arah Junhui. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Junhui. "Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan bocah itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas. Ia memandang Wonwoo dengan dahi yang mengerut, "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

"Hao? Siapa tadi namanya?" Wonwoo malah balik tanya.

"Minghao. Xu Minghao," koreksi Junhui. Ia menaruh laptonya diatas meja, membukanya kemudian menyalakannya.

"Sepertinya dia dan Mingyu memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Kau mau memanas-manasiku?!"

"Jadi, Kau menyukainya?"

Junhui bungkam dan Wonwoo menertawakannya tanpa suara.

"Hanya sedikit tertarik."

"Baguslah jika masih sedikit. Aku yakin jika mereka berdua berpacaran."

"Kesimpulan darimana itu? Kau baru pertama kali bertemu Minghao, kan?"

"Tidak! Kita pernah bertemu dengannya saat ke sekolah Seungkwan!"

"Nanti kita tanyakan langsung pada orangnya!"

Junhui mengakhiri perbedebatan tak pentingnya dengan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan flashdisk Wonwoo dari saku celananya lalu mencolokkannya di port sebelah kanan.

"Apa nama tugasmu?" Tanya Junhui. Di flashdisk Wonwoo banyak sekali folder dan beberapa dokumen yang tak di folderkan.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah menarik laptop Junhui agar berpindah ke hadapannya. Ia mengklik folder paling atas dan membuka dokumen bertuliskan 'Tugas Dosen Kim 17'. Setelah itu, Ia mendorong laptopnya agar kembali berpindah ke hadapan Junhui.

Junhui langsung menscroll tugas Wonwoo sampai bawah. Ia menghela nafasnya melihat tugas Wonwoo yang benar-benar berantakan. Ini juga baru dua pertiganya saja.

"Aku akan mengeditnya dan kau siapkan lanjutan tugasmu. Nanti biar aku yang ketik," Junhui membagi-bagi tugas.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka-buka sebuah buku yang beruntungnya ada dalam tasnya. Jika tidak, Wonwoo mungkin harus ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku terlebih dahulu.

"Gege, Hyung, Ini minumannya."

Junhui dan Wonwoo kompak menoleh. Minghao tersenyum seraya meletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas jus jeruk dan segelas air putih.

"Jus jeruk untuk Junhui gege," Minghao menaruh jus jeruk di hadapan Junhui kemudian menaruh Air putih di hadapan Wonwoo, "Air putih untuk Wonwoo Hyung."

"Kenapa aku hanya—"

"Mingyu bilang Hyung sedang sakit. Jadi, tak boleh minum yang macam-macam," potong Minghao saat Wonwoo hendak melayangkan protes.

Junhui menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo sambil menahan tawa. Ia mengangkat gelas miliknya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Gege tidak boleh begitu!"

Junhui langsung diam saat Minghao menegurnya. Ia kembali menaruh gelasnya diatas meja. Wonwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hao, Kau berpacaran dengan Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu. Menurutnya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Minghao tersenyum kemudian menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak, Hyung. Kami hanya teman."

Junhui langsung bersorak. Dalam hati tapi.

"Tapi Mingyu sepertinya suka padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kalian terlihat serasi sekali."

"Banyak sekali yang mengatakan seperti itu."

Junhui mencelos. Hatinya yang sudah di lambungkan tinggi oleh Minghao tiba-tiba di jatuhkan begitu saja. Datanglah Wonwoo yang menginjak-nginjak hatinya sambil tertawa puas sekali.

"Jadi, Aku bukan yang pertama? Wahh seharusnya kalian benar-benar berpacaran saja."

Minghao tertawa sebentar, "Kami hanya teman, Hyung. Selamanya akan begitu."

Wajah suram Junhui langsung berseri kembali. Masih ada kesempatan untuknya berarti. Ia juga tak kalah tampan dengan anak yang bernama Mingyu itu. Ia juga rela mencokelatkan kulitnya agar bisa menyaingi Mingyu. Apasih yang tidak untuk calon pendamping hidup.

"Hao-ya! Bantu aku memotong sayurannya!" Mingyu berteriak dari arah dapur.

Minghao pamit dan lansung beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Mingyu yang sepertinya kerepotan di dapur sana.

"Mereka hanya teman, Jeon. Masih ada kesempatan untukku," Junhui berucap penuh percaya diri.

"Kalaupun mereka berpacaran, apa masalahnya? Kau kan sudah biasa jadi perusak hubungan orang."

Junhui tersedak saat meminun jus jeruknya. Ia terbatuk-batuk keras sekali. Wonwoo yang berada di sebelahnya diam saja seolah tak saling kenal. Ia fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Sialan kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" Umpat Junhui setelah berhenti batuk.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Cepat kerjakan bagianmu. Pokoknya kita harus selesai tepat saat makan siang telah siap."

Junhui dengan ogah-ogahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas Wonwoo selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Minghao dan Mingyu masih sibuk memasak di dapur sedangkan Junhui dan Wonwoo telah menempati dua kursi di meja makan. Mereka duduk saling bersebelahan.

"Junhui!" Wonwoo memukul tangan Junhui yang sebentar lagi sampai di piring yang berisi udang goreng.

Bukannya menarik tangannya, Junhui malah menatap tajam Wonwoo, "Kenapa? Kau kan tak suka udang!"

"Sabar sedikit! Mereka sebentar lagi selesai. Kau seperti orang kelaparan."

Junhui menarik kembali tangannya. Ia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan game di ponselnya. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Daripada tangan mereka gatal ingin menghabisi beberapa hidangan yang telah tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Ini yang terakhir!" Seru Minghao. Ia menaruh semangkuk sup ikan di tengah-tengah meja.

Junhui memandang penuh minat pada sup yang berada persis dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang hanya melirik saja.

"Semuanya sea food? Wahh makan siang yang luar biasa," Junhui memegang sumpitnya lalu mencoba udang yang sedari tadi di incarnya.

"Bagaimana, ge? Enak?" Minghao mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Junhui. Ia memandang penuh harap kearah Junhui.

"Enak sekali," Junhui mengacungkan jempolnya. Minghao langsung bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya.

Wonwoo memandang sinis kearah Junhui yang memasang ekspresi berlebihan. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah nasinya sendiri dan kearah lauk pauk yang ada di meja makan. Benar kata Junhui, semuanya serba sea food.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu, Masih ada ayam goreng di depanmu," Tegur Mingyu yang duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. Ia mendorong sepiring ayam goreng agar lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Hanya ayam goreng saja yang bisa ku makan?" Wonwoo bertanya lirih. Ia mengambil ayam goreng kemudian meletakkannya di piring.

"Dan sup daging," Mingyu memindahkan semangkuk sup daging ke hadapan Wonwoo, "Kau harus makan yang banyak."

Wonwoo mulai menyendokkan sup dagingnya ke piring, "Tumben kau begitu peduli denganku."

"Aku malu jika memiliki paman sekurus kau."

Wonwoo hendak memukul kepala Mingyu dengan sendok tapi tangan Mingyu menahan tangannya. Ia menatap sengit kearah lelaki yang malah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Mingyu!" Suara Wonwoo meninggi.

"Kita harus belajar untuk akur, Jeon" Mingyu berucap dengan nada serius.

Wonwoo berdehem kemudian menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Mingyu. Keduanya kembali makan dengan sangat tenang. Tak ada istilah berebut lauk karena Mingyu ikut memakan sea food bersama Minghao dan Junhui. Hanya Wonwoo sendiri yang memakan ayam goreng dan sup daging.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hao, biar aku saja yang bereskan," tahan Wonwoo saat Minghao hendak beranjak dari kursinya dengan membawa setumpuk piring.

"Aku akan membantu membawakannya ke tempat cuci piring, Hyung" kekeh Minghao.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Minghao sepertinya tipe yang keras kepala, "Hati-hati membawanya, Hao"

Minghao mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Mingyu menyusul setelahnya dengan membawa piringnya beserta piring ayam goreng yang telah habis.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup daging dan sepiring ayan goreng seorang diri. Perutnya terasa penuh dan untuk saat ini mungkin ia tak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Setelah ini, Aku akan langsung tidur sampai besok pagi," ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan.

"Kau harus mencuci piring dulu, Jeon" timpal Junhui. Ia juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandara kursi sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau juga harus ikut!"

"Aku sudah membantumu mengerjakan tugas dan sekarang membantumu mencuci piring? Big No!"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju dapur dengan tangan kiri berpegangan pada dinding dan tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya. Sesampainya di dapur, Matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat tumpukan cucian piring yang menggunung.

Dilihat dari banyaknya makanan yang dibuat Mingyu dan Minghap wajar saja jika cucian piringnya akan sebanyak ini.

"Seharusnya aku biarkan saja Hao yang mengerjakannya," sesal Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya begitu. Pasti Junhui Hyung akan suka rela membantu Hao."

Wonwoo langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang berbisik di telinga kanannya. Tapi, Mingyu malah menangkup kedua pipinya dari belakang dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. tangan kanan Mingyu naik ke atas dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Wonwoo.

"Panasnya benar-benar sudah turun." Ucap Mingyu setengah berbisik, "Tapi kau tetap harus minum obat."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah ku bilang aku tak bisa minum obat."

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas pundak Wonwoo kemudian ia mencondongkan wajahnya. Wonwoo langsung memundurkan wajahnya saat itu juga. Mencegah hidungnya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan hidung Mingyu.

"Jika hanya minum sekali belum tentu kau benar-benar sembuh. Setidaknya harus minum sekali lagi."

Wonwoo berdecak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Cepat kemarikan air dan obatnya."

Mingyu pergi mengambil segelas air dan obat. Sambil menunggu Mingyu, Wonwoo mencuci gelas-gelas dan beberapa piring terlebih dahulu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ia benar-benar ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu tetidur sampai esok hari. lupakan soal mandi.

Mingyu berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang Wonwoo. Ia hanya menggenggam obat Wonwoo di tangan kanannya. Masalah air, Mingyu yakin Wonwoo tak membutuhkannya.

Mingyu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di pundak Wonwoo beberapa kali. Saat Wonwoo berbalik, Mingyu langsung memasukkan obatnya ke dalam mulut lalu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebentar kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan gigitan di bibir bawah Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun ikut memejamkan mata setelahnya.

"Paman mana yang berciuman dengan keponakannya sendiri?"

Wonwoo langsung mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh. Obat yang belum sempat di pindahkan ke mulut Wonwoo, mau tak mau Mingyu telan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Hey Hey Hey! Aku kembali ^^

Niat buat hiatus baca fanfic selama puasa gagal ToT. aku tetep baca tak peduli ratednya apa :v tapi aku tau waktu bacanya xD

Chap ini panjang sekali kah? rencananya mau di bagi dua tapi gapapalah. hitung-hitung bonus karena aku gak apdet selama sebulan penuh. kalau aku apdet mungkin dapet dua atau empat chapter ._.

Thanks buat yang sudah review ^^ kali ini kayaknya aku gabisa bales ToT tapi nanti aku usahain dehh ^^

kenapa kalian pada heboh di part akhir chap sebelumnya? aku malah dag dig dug nulisnya. aku juga gak berani baca ulang part itu. efek malu kali yah? xD

next chap itu hari terakhirnya Mingyy, Hansol, Minghao, Seugkwan dan Seokmin bersekolah. Seokmin belum muncul yah? sengaja kan dia beda sekolah. tapi nanti mereka ngumpul jadi satu kok di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi /?

terakhir dari aku ~

Minal aidzin wal faidzin ^^

tolong maafin aku kalau aku punya salah sama kalian. terutama buat teman-teman aku yang sering PM an sama aku disini ^^

ketemu lagi sabtu besok ~ gak janji tapi diusahain xD


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil mengusir Junhui dari rumah Mingyu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pintu untuk menahan Junhui yang mengamuk di luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu secara brutal.

"TEMAN MANA YANG MENGUSIR TEMANNYA SENDIRI, HAH?"

"KAU MENGUSIRKU KARENA INGIN MELANJUTKAN YANG TADI BERSAMA MINGYU, KAN?"

"INGAT DIA CALON KEPONAKANMU JEON!"

"SEJAK KAPAN JUGA KAU BELOK?!"

"HEBAT SEKALI DIA BISA MEMBUATMU BELOK AKU SAJA MENYERAH"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DAN CEPAT PERGI WEN JUNHUI!"

Kesabaran Wonwoo telah habis. Junhui dan mulut sialannya benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

"KUTUNGGU PENJELASANMU BESOK!"

Setelahnya terdengar langkah kaki Junhui yang berjalan menjauhi pintu. Lima menit berselang, suara mobil Junhui mulai terdengar. Perlahan, suaranya menghilang karena Junhui telah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Mingyu.

Tubuh Wonwoo langsung merosot ke bawah setelahnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini..." lirih Wonwoo.

"Hyung, permisi. Aku mau pulang."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Minghao yang berdiri di depannya bersama Mingyu. Minghao tampak baik-baik saja. Mingyu pasti sudah memberikan penjelasan yang di bumbui dengan kebohongan pada Minghao. Lagipula Minghao tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Wonwoo bangkit dan langsung pergi dari sana. Kakinya melangkah menuju tangga. Ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga sampai di depan kamar Mingyu yang letaknya tepat di depan tangga.

Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Ini baru Junhui bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Cepat atau lambat, Junhui pasti membocorkannya pada yang lain.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil, Jeon Wonwoo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk milik Mingyu. Matanya ia paksaan terpejam. Bagaimanapun keinginannya untuk tidur sampai esok pagi harus terwujud. Ia butuh energi berlebih untuk menghadiri kelas dari pagi sampai sore hari esok harinya.

Lagipula Wonwoo lebih baik tertidur seperti orang mati daripada stress memikirkan Junhui dan mulut sialannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah menghantar Minghao sampai depan gerbang. Minghao yang lugu mudah sekali di bohongi. Ia tak mengalami kesulitan saat memberikan penjelasan pada Minghao. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo dan Junhui.

Mingyu memegangi tenggorakannya yang terasa kering sekali. Di tambah lagi rasa pahit yang di sebabkan oleh obat yang seharusnya di minum Wonwoo masih terasa di lidahnya. Salahkan Junhui yang langsung heboh sendiri dan menceritakannya pada Minghao.

Minghao itu masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Buktinya saat Junhui menceritakannya, Minghao malah balik bertanya pada Mingyu apa maksudnya. Hal itu semakin mempermudah Mingyu untuk mengarang cerita.

Niatnya yang ingin melepas dahaga di dapur ia urungkan saat melihat betapa berantakannya ruang tengah rumahnya. Kertas-kertas dan beberapa buku berserakan di mana-mana. Di tambah beberapa pensil serta pulpen yang berceceran di lantai.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Mingyu memungut satu persatu kertas dan buku yang berserakan kemudian menumpuknya diatas meja. Setelah itu, Ia memasukkan kembali pensil dan pulpen yang berceceran di lantai kedalam tempat pensil. Terakhir, Mingyu memasukkan semua itu kedalam tas Wonwoo.

Saat Mingyu ingin memindahkan tas Wonwoo yang berada di lantai ke atas meja, Ia menemukan sebuah ponsel dan flashdisk yang semula tertindih oleh tas. Kedua tangannya meletakkan tas Wonwoo ke atas meja kemudian mengambil ponsel dan flashdisk yang diyakininya milik Wonwoo.

Kalau bukan milik Wonwoo berarti milik Junhui. Tapi, Junhui tidak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan kedua barang itu disini. terlebih ponselnya. Junhui pasti sudah kembali kesini untuk mengambilnya.

Mingyu memasukkan flashdisk temuannya ke dalam tas Wonwoo. Ia menimang-nimang untuk memasukkan ponsel Wonwoo kedalam tas juga atau tidak. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua menit untuk berfikir, Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia ingin melihat-lihat ponsel pamannya sebentar.

"Woah dia tak mengunci ponselnya? Jelas sekali tak ada sesuatu yang penting dalam ponselnya."

Tujuan pertama Mingyu adalah membuka kotak pesan. Ia mendengus saat tak menemukan hal bagus disana. Hanya beberapa pesan dari teman sekelas Wonwoo yang menanyakan tugas atau apalah itu. Ada beberapa juga pesan yang berisi ajakan main.

Tiba-tiba saja Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar. Ada satu chat yang masuk di grup chat yang diikuti Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu hendak membukanya, Ponsel Wonwoo mendadak mati.

"Sial, baterainya pasti habis," Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Mingyu mengambil tas Wonwoo kemudian menentengnya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggenggam ponsel Wonwoo yang mati. Dengan langkah yang teramat santai, Mingyu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

Mingyu membuka kamarnya perlahan. Menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membuka lebih lebar lagi pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk kedalam. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gundukan berselimut yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Itu pasti Wonwoo. Siapa lagi yang ada dirumah ini selain dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Perlahan, Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang. Ditatapinya wajah Wonwoo yang ternyata tak berselimut. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu di dalam tidurmu, Ahjussi? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memimpikanku ya" Mingyu terkekeh sendiri setelahnya. Mana mungkin juga Wonwoo memimpikannya.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Mingyu mencodongkan wajahnya ke depan. Menatapi wajah damai Wonwoo secara dekat kemudian meniupnya. Helaian rambut Wonwoo yang berada di dahi bergerak sedikit. Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Mingyu. Menghindar dari hal yang menganggu tidurnya.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik wajahnya. Ia meletakkan tas Wonwoo diatas meja belajarnya lalu mengambil _powerbank_ di laci nakasnya. Ia akan menonton televisi di bawah sambil bersantai dan mengacak-acak ponsel Wonwoo.

Jangan salahkan Mingyu yang tidak sopan karena membuka ponsel orang lain tanpa izin. Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang mengebu-ngebu saat melihat ponsel Wonwoo tergeletak begitu saja. Lagipula Wonwoo itu bukan 'Orang lain' tapi 'Calon pamannya'.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Mana ada keponakan yang penasaran dengan ponsel Pamannya sendiri?

Hanya Kim Mingyu yang begitu. Mungkin ada beberapa juga yang seperti Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Boo Seungkwan : Hyungdeul, Kalian harus datang ke acara kelulusanku besok! Satu orang satu buket bunga!

Kwon Soonyoung : Aku akan datang bersama Jihoon besok. Karena aku dan Jihoon sudah menjadi kami maka hanya ada satu buket bunga untukmu Boo!

Choi Seungcheol : Terlalu banyak alasan, Kwon! Aku akan datang dengan Jisoo dan juga Jeonghan besok.

Lee Seokmin : Ewh cinta segitiga selalu bersama sepanjang waktu.

Boo Seungkwan : Kau juga pernah seperti itu Lee Seokmin! Pada akhirnya Soonyoung Hyung lebih memilih Jihoon Hyung. Soonyoung Hyung butuh orang normal untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Yoon Jeonghan : Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Soonyoung lebih memilih Seokmin.

Choi Seungcheol : Aku lebih tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jihoon menangis karena hal itu.

Lee Jihoon : Aku tidak akan menangis!

Choi Seungcheol : Dimana Jisoo dan Wonwoo?

Yoon Jeonghan : Jisoo berada di sebelahku dan kita sedang berpelukan

Choi Seungcheol : Jangan membual, Jeonghan! Jelas-jelas aku sedang memangkunya saat ini

Hong Jisoo : Aku sedang di perpustakaan

Kwon Soonyoung : Saat pembual menuduh orang lain membual

Wen Junhui : Wonwoo sedang stress mencari jalan keluar dan menyembunyikan semuanya

Lee Jihoon : Memang Wonwoo kenapa?

Kwon Soonyoung : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (2)

Choi Seungcheol : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (3)

Hong Jisoo : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (4)

Lee Seokmin : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (5)

Yoon Jeonghan : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (6)

Boo Seungkwan : Memang Wonwoo kenapa? (7)

Mingyu yang mulanya tertawa membaca satu persatu chat teman-teman Wonwoo langsung terdiam saat Junhui muncul dan mengatakan hal aneh tentang Wonwoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Menunggu chat Junhui selanjutnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo.

Bagaimana jika Junhui menceritakan 'insiden' yang menimpanya dan Wonwoo? dari chat yang ditulis Junhui, terlihat sekali bahwa Junhui berniat membeberkan semuanya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu panik karena ia tak mengenal teman-teman Wonwoo. Tapi, Boo Seungwkan ada disini! Cukup sekali saja ia jadi buah bibir satu sekolah karena ulang Seungkwan.

Mingyu terkejut saat Junhui mengiriminya chat secara personal. Ia buru-buru membuka dan membacanya.

Wen Junhui : Ayo buat kesepakatan, Jeon!

Jeon Wonwoo : Apa?

Wen Junhui : Nomor Minghao untuk tutup mulut

Tanpa fikir panjang, Mingyu langsung mengirimkan nomor Minghao. Tak perlu meminta izin pada Minghao terlebih dahulu. Ia tau temannya itu tertarik pada Junhui. Minghao harus berterimakasih padanya besok.

Wen Junhui : Cepat sekali. Aku akan tutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Mingyu tak membalasnya lagi. Tak lama berselang, Junhui mengirim chat di grup.

Wen Junhui : Tugas Wonwoo menumpuk. Aku tadi datang untuk memvantunya. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang tertidur.

Yoon Jeonghan : Lalu, maksudnya menyembunyikan semuanya?

Wen Junhui : Tugasnya banyak yang belum selesai jadi ia harus menutupinya dengan mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Junhui ternyata pandai sekali mengarang cerita. Ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu untuk mendukung karangan cerita milik Junhui

Jeon Wonwoo : Kalian berisik! Aku sedang tidur!

Setelah itu Mingyu mematikan ponsel Wonwoo dan kembali menchargenya. Mingyu baru menchargenya sampai lima belas persen tadi karena ia sangat penasaran dengan chat yang belum sempat dibacanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Ia masih memikirkan adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat ia bertamu tadi. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu? Mereka tak ingat status mereka, Hah?

"Ini termasuk cinta terlarang, kan?" Junhui mulai bermonolog.

"Haruskah aku memberitahu yang lain?"

"Tapi aku kan sudah buat kesepakatan dengan Wonwoo."

Junhui mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini urusan Wonwoo tapi kenapa jadi ia yang repot?! Tapi nanti saat Wonwoo patah hati, Junhui dan yang lain pasti kena imbasnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan yang lain. Lagipula aku kan hanya membuat kesepakatan bukan berjanji," putus Junhui, final.

Junhui mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan lalu membuat grup chat baru. Ia memasukkan semua teman-temannya kecuali Wonwoo tentu saja. Sedetik kemudian grup itu langsung ramai.

Kwon Soonyoung : Ini apa, Junhui?

Choi Seungcheol : Ini apa, Junhui? (2)

Lee Seokmin : Ini apa, Junhui? (3)

Lee Jihoon : Jika tidak penting aku akan keluar!

Wen Junhui : Jangan keluar Jihoon! Ini darurat!

Boo Seungkwan : Darurat?! Kenapa? Kenapa?

Wen Junhui : Wonwoo sudah pernah bercerita mengenai calon keponakannya yang sebesar Seungkwan, kan? Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman!

Boo Seungkwan : _WHAT?! JINJA?! JEONGMAL?!_ Tapi Wonwoo Hyung belum pernah bercerita padaku!

Lee Seokmin : Kau mengcopy lirik I don't need a man, Boo!

Wen Junhui : Seokmin serius! Itu karena Wonwoo menceritakannya di kantin, Boo!

Kwon Soonyoung : Apa ini yang disebut cinta terlarang? Woah _Daebak_!

Lee Jihoon : Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan

Hong Jisoo : Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan (2)

Wen Junhui : Tidak! Ini bukan seperti Jisoo Hyung dan Jeonghan Hyung yang bertubrukan lalu tak sengaja bibir mereka menempel

Boo Sungkwan : Itu kapan?! Kenapa tidak ada yang menceritakannya padaku?!

Choi Seungcheol : Serius Boo! Lalu seperti apa?

Wen Junhui : Seperti kau yang memejokkan Jisoo Hyung di rak paling ujung perpustakaan lalu menciumnya!

Yoon Jeonghan : Pftt pemaksaan

Hong Jisoo : Kau melihatnya?! Ya tuhan Choi Seungcheol!

Lee Jihoon : Kapan dan dimana Wonwoo dan calon keponakannya itu berciuman?

Wen Junhui : Saat aku bertamu ke rumah Mingyu untuk membantu Wonwoo mengerjakan tugas. Wonwoo tinggal di rumah Mingyu sekarang.

Boo Seungkwan : Tunggu! Mingyu yang kau maksud itu Kim Mingyu? Anak Seoul Broadcasting? Sudah kuduga mereka pasti punya hubungan!

Lee Jihoon : Cinta terlarang, Huh? Padahal Wonwoo keliatan benci sekali dengan anak itu saat menceritakannya

Wen Junhui : Tepat sekali, Boo! Kau mengenalnya?

Boo Seungkwan : Tentu saja! Nanti aku akan tunjukan seperti apa orangnya pada kalian.

Choi Seungcheol : Nasib Wonwoo jelek sekali. Setelah berhasil melupakan Park Siyeon dia malah terjebak cinta terlarang.

Lee Seokmin : Siapa Park Siyeon?

Kwon Soonyoung : Siapa Park Siyeon? (2)

Wen Junhui : Siapa park Siyeon? (3)

Choi Seungcheol : Adik kelas Wonwoo saat junior high school dulu. Alasan Wonwoo mengunci galeri ponselnya sampai sekarang adalah karena disana banyak sekali foto Siyeon.

Hong Jisoo : Nomor Hyosung Noona tidak aktif

Lee Seokmin : Untuk apa menghubungi Hyosung Noona?

Hong Jisoo : Menceritakan semuanya. Siapa tau Hyosung Noona bisa berbuat sesuatu? membatalkan pernikahannya mungkin?

Choi Seungcheol : Tidak semudah itu, sayang.

Lee Jihoon : Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha.

Kwon Soonyoung : Coba hubungi nomor Noona-Noona yang lain. Tanyakan keberadaan Hyosung Noona.

Lee Seokmin : Semuanya tidak bisa dihubungi

Choi Seungcheol : Lizzy Noona bilang kalau Hana Noona sedang sibuk mengurus cabang baru.

Boo Seungkwan : Lizzy Noona?

Yoon Jeonghan : Lizzy Noona? (2)

Lee Jihoon : Lizzy Noona? (3)

Hong Jisoo : Lizzy Noona? (4)

Lee Seokmin : Kasir di kafe milik Hana Noona. Aku tak tau jika Seungcheol Hyung sudah kenal sedekat itu dengannya.

Choi Seungcheol : Seokmin! Tolong jangan salah paham, Jisoo

Wen Junhui: Yasudah Kita tunggu saja sampai waktu yang tepat tiba.

Lee Jihoon : Jangan terlalu lama menunggu! Kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum keduanya semakin saling mencintai!

Wen Junhui : Kita diskusikan lagi nanti. Tak puas jika lewat chat seperti ini. Untuk sekarang kalian harus tutup mulut.

Hong Jisoo : Terutama untuk Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung!

Choi Seungcheol : Terutama untuk Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung! (2)

Lee Jihoon : Terutama untuk Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung! (3)

Wen Junhui : Terutama untuk Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung! (4)

Yoon Jeonghan : Terutama untuk Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung! (5)

Kwon Soonyoung : Aku jadi ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Wonwoo

Wen Junhui : SOONYOUNG!

Kwon Soonyoung : Siapa tau Junhui berbohong

Boo Seungkwan : Siapa tau Junhui berbohong (2)

Lee Seokmin : Siapa tau Junhui berbohong (3)

Lee Jihoon : SOONYOUNG!

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyibak selimutnya kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. tangan kanannya mengucek-ngucek matanya sedangkan tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya yang menguap.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Wonwoo beranjak dari ranjang. Matanya melirik sebentar ke arah jam weaker yang ada di atas nakas. Pagi ini ia bangun tepat pada waktunya. Hebatnya lagi ia bangun sendiri bukan karena alarm yang memekakan telinga.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja belajar Mingyu. Ia membuka reseleting tasnya kemudian tanyannya masuk kedalam tas untuk mencari ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut saat tangannya tak bisa menemukan ponselnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya namun ponselnya tetap tak ditemukan.

"Dimana ponselku?!" Wonwoo berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di depan pintu sudah ada Mingyu yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Wonwoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu bingunh dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Tumben sekali Mingyu bersikap seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona denganku?"

Wonwoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Mingyu. Giliran Mingyu yang dibuat bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ponselku!"

"Maksudmu ini?" Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku blazer sekolahnya.

Wonwoo langsung merampas ponselnya dari tangan Mingyu, "Kau mencuri ponselku?!"

"Ponselmu mati jadi aku menchargenya."

"Kau fikir aku percaya?"

Belum sempat Mingyu mengelak, Wonwoo sudah menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras.

"AKU HANYA MENCOBA BERSIKAP BAIK PADAMU!"

Wonwoo menutup kedua telinganya saat Mingyu berteriak. Setelah itu, Ia mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mencari bala bantuan yang bisa menampungnya di pagi hari. Ia harus mandi dan berganti baju. Tak mungkin ia memakai baju dan celana yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Target pertamanya adalah Song Jieun. Selain jarak apartemen Jieun yang terbilang dekat, Jieun juga punya beberapa pasang pakaian Wonwoo di lemarinya. Ditambah lagi dua hari yang lalu, Wonwoo meninggalkan sepasang pakaiannya disana.

"Yeoboseo."

"Jieun Noona!"

"Apa?"

"Aku menumpang mandi dirumahmu lagi, ya?"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang tidak ada dirumah!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke apartemen Sunhwa Noona."

"Sunhwa sedang traveling."

"Yasudah tak jadi."

Wonwoo lansgung memutuskan sambungan lalu melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Rumah teman-temannya lumayan jauh dari sini. Belum lagi waktu yang digunakannya untuk menunggu bus.

Sebenarnya ada Lee Seokmin. Anak itu tinggal bersebelahan dengan Apartemennya. Tapi, Pasti apartemen Seokmin sudah kosong sekarang. Ibunya dan ayahnya sudah berangkat bekerja sekaligus mengantar Seokmin ke sekolah.

"Pinjam baju Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap penuh keraguan pada lemari berwarna hitam milik Mingyu yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan meja belajar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi."

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearah lemari Mingyu. Ia membukanya dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan. Setelah menemukannya, Ia membawa masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Wonwoo telah menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang sudah rapih. Sweater abu-abu serta celana jeans milik Mingyu yang kenakannya memang sedikit kebesaran. Ia harus menarik sedikit lengan sweaternya agar telapak tangannya terlihat. Celananya juga sedikit kepanjangan namun ia tak berniat menggulung bagian bawahnya. Ia sudah biasa memakai pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran seperti ini.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati kaca yang tertempel tepat diatas nakas. Ia mengambil sisir yang berada diatas nakas kemudian menyisir rambutnya. Mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapih namun tetap kekinian. Bagaimanapun juga Wonwoo adalah anak muda dan hampir semua anak muda tak mau keliatan ketinggalan jaman.

"Parfum?" Wonwoo memandangi botol biru yang berada di genggamannya.

Wonwoo menyemprotkan sedikit cairan dari dalam botol biru itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya ke hidung. Aroma yang benar-benar maskulin langsung tertangkap oleh indera penciuman Wonwoo.

"Parfumku saja masih sedikit ada aroma manis-manisnya," Wonwoo menggerutu. Tangan kananya dengan lihai menyemprotkan parfum itu ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Lihat siapa yang memakai pakaianku tanpa izin."

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Wonwoo sudah tau siapa yang berbicara. Terlihat jelas dari cermin. Kim Mingyu sedang bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Pandangannya dan senyumannya sama-sama bertujuan untuk mengejek Wonwoo.

"Kau juga memakai parfumku? Tanpa izin? Wahh kau berbakat menjadi pencuri."

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Mingyu sedang dalam mode menyebalkan dan ia sedang malas menghabiskan energinya untuk berdebat. Ia berbalik dan memaksakan tersenyum kearah Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, aku pinjam bajumu ya." Wonwoo sedikit ber _aegyo_. Lupakan soal harga dirinya yang dijunjung dengan teramat tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku aku melarangnya?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau mau aku membukanya disini?"

"Jangan!" Mingyu panik sendiri saat Wonwoo sudah berniat menanggalkan sweater yang dipakainya, "Pakai saja sesukamu tapi kau yang mencucinya."

"Iya iya aku tahu."

Wonwoo kembali menghadap cermin. Memastikan penampilannya benar-benar rapih. Setelah itu, Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Melewati Mingyu begitu saja.

Mingyu memandang punggung Wonwoo tak percaya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan menyusul Wonwoo yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu yang telah berhasil menyamai langkah Wonwoo.

"Menuntut ilmu."

"Kau tak pergi ke acar graduate Seungkwan? Kalian saling kenal, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Jadwalku padat hari ini."

Setelahnya Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya sedangkan Mingyu terdiam di tempat. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah kecewa. Acara graduate Seungkwan saja Wonwoo lewatkan apalagi acara graduatenya? Mereka satu sekolah, loh.

"Kau ini _Ahjussi_ macam apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo langsung melesat ke perpustakaan setelah kelas pertamanya usai. Ia berniat mencari bahan-bahan untuk tugas yang diberikan Dosen Min. Jangka waktu pengerjaannya hanya menghitung hari. Jadi, Ia harus mengerjakannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarang. Sekalian menunggu kelas selanjutnya yang mulai satu jam lagi.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju rak kedua. Matanya fokus memandangi satu persatu judul buku yang tercetak di bagian samping buku. Ia mencari dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri lalu dari atas ke bawah. Jika tidak ada juga, maka ia akan pindah ke rak lainnya.

"Akhirnya! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Wonwoo melirik sebentar pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang kelewat sumringah. Setelah itu, Ia berpindah ke rak lain. Mengacuhkan pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!" Pemuda itu mengekori Wonwoo. Ia lalu Merebut buku yang hendak Wonwoo baca.

"Apa maumu, Junhui?" Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu-Junhui- tepat dimatanya, "Aku sedang sibuk."

"Ayo datang ke acara graduate Seungkwan!"

"Aku masih ada kelas," Wonwoo kembali kegiatan awalnya.

"Kau tak tahu kalau Prof Seo memundurkan jadwal kelasnya?"

Wonwoo menatap Junhui dengan mata yang menyipit. Jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk menunjuk wajah Junhui, "Kau berbohong, ya?"

"Serius, Jeon! Kita sama-sama ada di kelas Prof Seo!"

Wonwoo menaruh kembali buku yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia langsung menarik tangan Junhui dan membawanya keluar perpustakaan.

"Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat."

Setelahnya posisi mereka berubah. Kini bukan lagi Wonwoo yang menarik tangan Junhui tapi sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran dan langsung mencari mobil Junhui. Beruntungnya mobil Junhui tak terjebak diantara mobil lainnya.

"Kita akan membeli bunga dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Junhui. Sedangkan sang empu mobil harus memutar untuk memasuki mobilnya. Junhui menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian melajukannya meninggalkan area parkir kampus.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Mereka berhenti di depan toko bunga. Junhui turun sedangkan Wonwoo memilih menunggu di dalam. Ia menyuruh Junhui menyamakan saja buket bunga miliknya dengan milik Junhui.

Tak lama berselang, Junhui kembali ke dalam mobil dengan membawa tiga buket bunga. Dua buket bunga yang sama dan satunya lagi berbeda. Junhui membeli dua buket bunga? Tumben dia dermawan sekali dengan Seungkwan.

"Kemarikan tasmu." pinta Junhui

Wonwoo melepas tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Junhui. Di tangan Junhui, semua isi tas Wonwoo di keluarkan dan ditaruh di kursi belakang. Sang pemilik tas hendak protes namun ia urungkan saat Junhui memasukkan tiga buket bunga yang dibelinya kedalam tas.

"Kalau begini kan lebih mudah dibawa," Junhui tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian depan tas Wonwoo.

"Kau beli dua?"

"Satu untuk Minghao," Junhui tersenyum menggelikan, "Kau tak membelikannya untuk Mingyu?"

"Untuk apa? Membuang-buang uang saja."

Junhui mengedikkan bahunya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini kecepatannya bertambah dari sebelumnya. Setelah menyebutkan nama Minghao, Ia jadi ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Untung saja Junhui bersama Wonwoo saat ini. Jika saja Wonwoo itu Jeonghan atau Seungkwan pasti tubuhnya sudah memar-memar karena dipukuli mereka berdua. Wonwoo tak pernah peduli seberapa cepat mobil yang ditumpanginya. Hal yang terpenting baginya adalah ia selamat sampai tujuan.

Dua puluh menit berselang, Mobil Junhui kembali berhenti. Kali ini di depan gerbang Seoul Broadcasting. Saat Wonwoo hendak turun, Junhui langsung menahan tangannya.

"Tolong parkirkan mobilku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Junhui turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa serta tas milik Wonwoo. Sang pemilik tas menggerutu di dalam mobil.

Wonwoo berpindah tempat. Ia menyalakan mobil Junhui kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam Seoul Broadcasting. Seorang sekuriti langsung menuntunnya menuju tempat parkir dan membantunya mencari tempat yang kosong untuk memarkirkan mobil Junhui.

Wonwoo turun dari mobil Junhui dengan kunci mobilnya yang ia mainkan di tangan kanan. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi area parkir. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu harus kemana. Disini ramai sekali dan sejujurnya ia tak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai.

"Ayo Eonni! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Oppa!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh semampai melintas di sebelah Wonwoo dengan menggandeng tangan gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya seperut wanita itu. Wonwoo pun berinistif mengekori wanita tersebut. Sepertinya tujuan mereka sama. Terlihat dari celetukan gadia kecil yang Wonwoo asumsikan sebagai adik wanita tersebut.

"Anak itu benar-benar! Di hari terakhirnya berada di sekolah, Dia masih bisa saja membuatku repot."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya saat suara seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat familiar tertangkap pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari wanita tersebut. Ia bersorak dalam hati saat berhasil menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Dugaannya benar ternyata.

"Sojung _Sunbae_?" Sapaan Wonwoo terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan untuk memastikan sebab sebagian wajah _sunbae_ nya tertutupi oleh buket bunga.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sojung. Kim Sojung. Senior Wonwoo yang mengambil cuti semester ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sunbae," Wonwoo tersenyun, "Sedang apa kau disini dan untuk apa kau membawa banyak buket bunga?"

"Sama sepertimu. Kau pasti ingin melihat Seungkwan lulus, kan?"

"Lalu buket bunganya?"

"Ini milik temanku. Semuanya miliknya," Kemudian Sojung terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu, "Dimana bungamu? Kau tak membawa bunga?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya—"

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh Sojung yang memberikan sebuket bunga mawar.

"Mawar?"

"Yang penting bunga, kan?" Sojung tersenyum lebar, "Sudah sana. Ikuti saja orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka punya tujuan yang sama denganmu."

Wonwoo membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Terimakasih, Sunbae" setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dari sana. Sojung pun begitu.

Wonwoo benar-benar mengikuti ucapan Sojung. Setelah tadi, Ia mengekori seorang wanita beserta gadis kecil, sekarang ia mengekori seorang pria paruh baya bersama anak laki-lakinya.

Wonwoo berhenti mengikuti pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut saat ia sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan ramai. Banyak siswa dan siswi berseragam sama yang berlalu lalang disekelilingnya. Banyak juga para orangtua, kerabat atau teman yang datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang. Sayangnya ia belum menemukan Seungkwan.

"Ohh Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo segera menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya sembari menepuk pundak kanannya. Ia tersenyum kearah dua orang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Kalau tak salah salah satu dari mereka itu bibi Mingyu.

"Bibinya Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sesopan mungkin.

"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata," Bibi Mingyu tertawa sebentar kemudian merangkul wanita lain disebelahnya "Kenalkan, Ini anakku, Lee Kaeun."

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Kaeun pun mengikutinya.

"Panggil aku Noona saja, Wonwoo-ya. Jungah Noona. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi adikku."

Kalau Wonwoo akan menjadi adik Jungah. Maka Lee Kaeun juga akan menjadi keponakannya juga? Jelas-jelas Kaeun terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya!

"Baiklah, Jungah Noona."

"Kau pasti mencari Mingyu, kan? Ayo kita cari bersama."

Jungah dan Kaeun berjalan lebih dulu dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengekor di belakang. Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang-orang hanya untuk mencari Mingyu. Seharusnya dengan tubuh yang kelewat tinggi, Mingyu akan mudah sekali ditemukan.

"Eomma, Mingyu disana" Kaeun menunjuk kearah jam sebelas.

Mingyu memang bertubuh tinggi. Tapi percuma saja jika ia tenggelam diantara kerumunan para gadis. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka bertubuh sangat tinggi untuk seukuran wanita. Berapa senti heels yang mereka pakai?!

"Ayo kita kesana!" Jungah menarik tangan Kaeun lalu Kaeun dengan perasaan canggung menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Ahjumma!" pekik Mingyu saat melihat Jungah datang mendekat.

Jungah melambaikan tangannya kearah Mingyu. Keponakannya itu langsung menembus kerumunan para gadis lalu menghampiri Jungah.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, Gyu- _ya_."

"Tidak masalah, Ahjumma. Aku tau kau sibuk mengurus bayi besarmu," Mingyu terkekeh sambil melirik kearah Kaeun.

Satu pukulab dari Kaeun mendarat di lengan Mingyu, "Siapa yang kau panggil bayi besar, hah?!"

Mingyu tak menyahuti ucapan Kaeun. Ia malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Jungah, "Ahjumma, mana bunga untukku?"

"Hampir lupa," Jungah terkekeh kemudian memberikan sebuket bunga pada Mingyu, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, keponakanku."

"Terimakasih, Ahjumma."

Kemudian Jungah dan Kaeun sama-sama menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tak mengerti hanya menatap mereka. Pandangan Jungah lalu turun ke bunga yang dibawa Wonwoo. Baiklah Wonwoo mengerti sekarang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Mingyu- _ya_ " Wonwoo memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang dibawanya pada Mingyu. Senyumannya terkesan dipaksakan sekali.

"Terimakasih, Ahjussi."

Jangan salahkan Wonwoo yang terkesan lambat. Dari awal, Ia memang tak berniat memberikan bunga untuk Mingyu. Ia datang kemari untuk Seungkwan bukan Mingyu. Sialnya ia bertemu bibi Mingyu lebih dulu ketimbang bertemu Seungkwan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung send a picture

Kwon Soonyoung : Lihat apa yang aku dan Jihoon dapat.

Choi Seungcheol : Mawar?

Yoon Junghan : Mawar? (2)

Hong Jisoo : Mawar? (3)

Lee Seokmin : Ewh Cinta segitia selalu kompak.

Lee Jihoon : Seokmin kau membolos?!

Lee Seokmin : Tidak, Hyung. Aku di kelas sekarang.

Wen Junhui : MAWAR?! KAPAN DIA MEMBELI MAWAR?! DIA DATANG BERSAMAKU!

Kwon Soonyoung : Junhui tenang dulu.

Wen Junhui : DIA BAHKAN TAK MAU KU AJAK MASUK KE TOKO BUNGA!

Yoon Jeonghan : Junhui, kau dimana? Mau kusuntikkan obat penenang?

Wen Junhui : Fine. Aku tenang.

Choi Seungcheol : Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu.

Wen Junhui : DIA PASTI MEMBELI MAWAR ITU SAAT AKU MENYURUHNYA MEMARKIRKAN MOBILKU! PASTI!

Yoon Jeonghan : JUNHUI!

Lee Seokmin : Jeonghan Hyung kau dimana? Mau kusuntikkan obat penenang?

Hong Jisoo : Bisa saja bunga itu untuk Seungkwan tapi Wonwoo malah bertemu Mingyu lebih dulu.

Lee Jihoon : Kalau itu untuk Seungkwan, kenapa Wonwoo memberikannya?

Wen Junhui : UNTUK SEUNGKWAN APANYA?! DIA SUDAH MEMBELI BUNGA UNTUK SEUNGKWAN BERSAMAKU TADI!

Boo Seungkwan : Kenapa kalian malah ribut disini?! Bunga untukku mana? Seokim kau membolos?!

Lee Seokmin : Tidak, Boo. Aku di kelas. Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama atau aku benar-benar akan membolos!

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Telat berapa hari yah? Aku kemarin bilangnya hari sabtu tapi ini udah hari selasa u.u masalahnya itu bukan pada ide ceritanya tapi pada acara merangkai kata menjadi sebuah narasi /? jadi maaf kalau rada aneh chap ini.

chap ini panjang banget yah? padahal itu acara graduate seokmin belum dimasukin. yodahlah next chap saja. untuk chap yang kemarin endingnya bukan disengajain sama kayak chap sebelumnya. tapi, kata ibu aku minum obat sekali itu gak bakalan langsung sembuh jadi harus minum sekali lagi :v jadi maaf kalo ada yang kurang srek sama ending di chap kemarin.

chap ini banyak chat nya yah? sengaja karena merekalah yang bakalan nyari cara buat batalin pernikahannya Himchan dan Hyosung :v biar gak terlalu banyak tokoh dari grup lain lagi ._.

Diatas disebutin nama Park Siyeon kan? enaknya dimunculin gak? kalaupun dimunculin aku pengennya dia muncul di satu chap aja itu juga buat lucu-lucuan /? tapi tergantung nanti dehh

Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa di update di hari sabtu tengah malem ~ biar jadi spesial Wonwoo birthday xD aku punya beberapa fanfic yang siap post sebenernya tapi kenapa gak bisa post cerita baru ya kalo lewat hape? laptop aku keyboardnya rusak soalnya ToT masa ngetik huruf 'D' yang keluar malah dekstop u.u

Aku ini rajin banget ngitungin yang review dan di chap kemarin yang review nambah yehh! terimakasih udah review yahh ^^ yang follow sama fav juga makasih ~

For the last, Review juseyo ~~


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Love Shake**

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon akhirnya sampai di sekolah Seungkwan. Dengan menggunakan mobil Soonyoung, mereka datang bersama-sama setelah kelas pertama keduanya usai. Sesuai ucapan Soonyoung di grup chat kemarin, keduanya benar-benar hanya membawa satu buket bunga. Itu juga Soonyoung yang membelinya. Jihoon tak mau diajak patungan.

Berbekal arahan jalan dari penjaga di depan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon memasuki gedung Seoul Broadcasting. Di tengah perjalan, Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Jihoon mau tak mau ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja lupa," cicit Soonyoung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung, "Ikuti aku, Kwon."

Soonyoung setengah berlari mengejar Jihoon yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Jihoon setelah berhasil menyamai langkah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dahinya mengerut saat tak mendapat reaksi dari Jihoon. Biasanya Jihoon akan langsung memukulnya atau menyikut perutnya.

"Jihoon—"

"Diam! Aku sedang konsentrasi."

Soonyoung lalu berinisiatif mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Ia menganga saat mengetahui pandangan Jihoon jatuh pada wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Ji..Jihoon ka..kau—"

"Apa?"

"KAU PENYUKA AHJUMMA?!"

"Hah?"

"Kau sedari tadi memperhatikan Ahjumma yang berjalan di depan kita!"

"Aku memperhatikan langkahnya. Kita mengikutinya. Ku pikir tujuan kita dan dia sama dan ternyata benar." Jihoon lalu menunjuk ruangan yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, "Lihat, Itu ruangannya!"

"Jadi, aku salah?" Soonyoung dengan lugunya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Yang benar itu aku menyukaimu." Kemudian ia menepuk kedua pipi Soonyoung lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Jihoon dengan segala kemanisannya" Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraba-raba pipinya sendiri, "Aku bisa mati muda karena diabetes."

"Soonyoungie! Cepatlah!"

"Iya iya sayang."

Soonyoung segera menyusul Jihoon. Ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu masuk saat ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Junhui?" tanyanya separuh bergumam saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu segera menjawab panggilan dari Junhui.

"Yeoboseo."

"Kau dimana, Kwon? Sudah bertemu Seungkwan?"

"Aku di pintu masuk. Kau dimana?"

"Kau datang bersama Jihoon?"

"Iya. Kau datang sendiri atau bersama Wonwoo?"

"Bersama Wonwoo. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah bertemu Seungkwan. Disini ramai sekali. Aku tak bisa menemukannya."

Soonyoung mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan yang sudah di dekor sedemikian rupa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah, mencari sosok Junhui yang diyakininya sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau dimana Junhui?"

"Tak usah mencariku! Cari Seungkwan saja. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menemukan Seungkwan."

Belum sempat Soonyoung menyahuti lagi Junhui sudah lebih dulu menutup telponnya. Soonyoung berdecak kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia lalu melangkah lebar-lebar untuk menyusul Jihoon yang entah dimana.

"Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung langsung menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Terlebih yang memanggilnya adalah Jihoon. Arah jam sepuluh ada Jihoon yang berdiri sambil membuat gestur tangan yang menyuruh Soonyoung mendekat.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali! Aku mencarimu—"

"Ssstt Soonyoung!" Jihoon menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Soonyoung, "Diam dan perhatikan apa yang ada di depanmu, oke?"

"Jadi, Aku harus memperhatikamu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau kan ada di depanku."

Jihoon menepuk dahinya sendiri kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan aku. Tapi Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo? Bukannya dia bersama Junhui?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah memutar tubuh Soonyoung kearah kiri. Jari telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk kearah seseorang yang dimaksud.

"Itu Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Teman kita."

"Lalu siapa orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Wonwoo?" Soonyoung ikut-ikutan menunjuk.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menarik tangan Soonyoung agar bisa mengamati Wonwoo lebih jelas.

"Mawar?" Jihoon menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu sesuai dengan tebakannya, "Kwon, Wonwoo membawa mawar!"

"Mawar? Memang ada seseorang yang membawa mawar untuk acara kelulusan?"

"Ponselmu! Ponselmu! Siapa tau kita menemukan hal yang bagus."

Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung membuka kamera. Sesuai perintah Jihoon, Ia akan berjaga-jaga siapa tau menemukan hal bagus yang bisa diabadikan.

"Dia siapa, Ji?"

"Dia yang mana? Ada tiga orang yang sedang bersama Wonwoo."

"Siswa bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit kecokelatan itu."

"Entahlah," Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin dia Kim Mingyu."

Detik selanjutnya mereka dibuat menganga saat Wonwoo memberikan sebuket mawar itu pada siswa yang mereka duga sebagai Kim Mingyu.

Klik

Soonyoung dengan sigap langsung memfotonya. Ia dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Jihoon.

"Upload di grup chat khusus, Kwon!"

.

.

.

.

.

Minghao mengernyitkan dahi saat Junhui yang duduk disebelahnya dengan semangat sekali menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Saat Minghao hendak mengintip, Junhui segera menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Gege kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku baik dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah," Junhui memaksakan tersenyum. Ia tak boleh melampiaskan kekesalahannya pada Minghao.

Ponsel Junhui yang sudah diam tiba-tiba bergetar lagi. Ada satu chat dari grup yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Grup chat dengan formasi lengkap karena ada Wonwoo didalamnya.

Jeon Wonwoo : Kalian dimana? Aku sudah bersama Seungkwan.

Kwon Soonyoung : Aku melihatmu! Sebentar lagi aku dan Jihoon akan kesana.

Yoon Jeonghan : Aku baru saja datang. Seungcheol lupa cara memarkirkan mobilnya.

Choi Seungcheol : Yang benar adalah tempat parkirnya penuh.

Hong Jisoo : Aku melihatmu, Wonwoo-ya! Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Junhui tak berniat ikut membalas chat dari Wonwoo. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menatap Minghao yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Gege mau kemana?"

"Mau bertemu Seungkwan. Mau ikut?"

Minghao mengangguk. Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian menautkan jarinya pada jari Junhui.

"Ayo, gege!"

Junhui membatu. Minghao sudah berani sentuh-sentuh sekarang. Tak sia-sia usahanya mendekati Minghao semalam via pesan singkat dan panggilan super kilat hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Seungkwan-ssi!"

Minghao mempercepat langkahnya setelah memanggil nama Seungkwan. Membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, Hao. Teman Junhui Hyung itu temanku juga."

Junhui merangkul pundak Minghao. Menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, "Bukan teman tapi calon," Junhui setengah berbisik.

Minghao langsung menyikut perut Junhui. Sang korban meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Seungkwan selaku penonton langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak Wen Junhui! Kau darimana saja?!"

Oops, Mereka melupakan keberadaan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Seungkwan.

"Aku sedari tadi dengan Minghao," balas Junhui sengit.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana?!"

"Yakin kau mencariku?" Junhui menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yo! Boo Seungkwan!"

Soonyoung datang dan langsung berhigh five dengan Seungkwan. Jihoon yang dibelakangnya hanya melempar senyum. Perdebatan Junhui dan Wonwoo berakhir sudah.

Tak lama kemudian, trio yang selalu di sebut Seokmin sebagai cinta segitiga datang. Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jisoo sedangkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan saling berpegangan tangan. Benar-benar cinta segitiga.

"Karena sudah berkumpul semua, Aku ingin menagih bunganya," kedua tangan Seungkwan terulur kedepan.

"Dari aku dan Jihoon," Soonyoung memberikan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Hanya satu?"

"Ingat, Aku dan Jihoon sekarang sudah menjadi kami."

"Ini milikku dan ini milik Wonwoo," Junhui menyerahkan dua buket buka yang sama pada Seungkwan.

"Kalau sama kenapa beli dua?!"

"Karena aku dan Wonwoo mustahil akan jadi kami."

"Ini dari kami bertiga," gantian Jisoo yang memberikan tiga buket bunga berbeda pada Seungkwan.

"Tinggal Seokmin saja yang belum. Besok aku akan menangihnya!"

"Besok Seokmin lulus, Boo! Bagaimana mau menagihnya?!" Seungcheol naik pitam.

"Aku kan bisa meminta satu bunga miliknya," Seungkwan tersenyum bangga karena ide briliannya, "Besok kalian harus membolos!" Ia kemudian menunjuk Hyungdeul di depannyau bergantian.

"Aku berencana begitu. Tapi kebetulan aku libur," sahut Wonwoo.

"Bagus Wonwoo Hyung. Karena besok aku akan mentraktir kalian! Setelah acara graduate Seokmin di Kafe Hana Noona."

"Aku rela membolos besok," Soonyoung bersemangat sekali kalau soal makan dan gratisan.

"Sekarang kalian bubar! Masih banyak teman-temanku yang mengantri untuk memberi bunga."

"Tanpa diusir aku juga akan pergi," ucap Jeonghan sinis, "Ayo Jisoo."

Jeonghan menarik tangan Jisoo. Seungcheol segera menyusulnya lalu memutus tautan tangan mereka karena ia menyempil di tengah-tengah. Setelah itu, Ia merangkul pundak keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, pasangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon menyusul.

"Junhui, Ayo pulang" Wonwoo menarik tangan Junhui. Namun, sang pemilik tangan malah menahannya.

"Pulang dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon saja. Aku masih ingin menemani Hao."

"Tasku dan Buku-bukuku ada padamu dan mobilmu, ingat?"

"Pulang sendiri dan bawa mobilku. Kuncinya masih ada padamu, kan?"

Junhui menyerahkan tas yang dipakainya pada sang pemilik yang asli. Wonwoo menerimanya dan langsung memakainya. Setelah itu, Ia pamit untuk pulang. Bukan pulang sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya kembali menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo pulang hampir larut malam. Pakaian dan wajahnya sama-sama kusut. Rambutnya sudah jauh dari kata rapih. Di tangannya ada empat buku yang lumayan tebal serta beberapa lembar kertas. Hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama berpuluh-puluh menit di perpustakaan.

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Ia masuk dengan berjingkat-jingkat. Menghindari timbulnya bunyi yang mengakibatkan penghuninya bangun.

"Baru pulang?"

Wonwoo hampir saja menjerit jika Mingyu tak segera menyalakan lampunya. Ia menatap sengit Mingyu yang masih berdiri di dekat saklar lampu. Detik selanjutnya Wonwoo menimpuk Mingyu dengan salah satu buku yang dibawanya.

"Seperti itu caramu berterimakasih?" Mingyu mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan buku, "Beruntung aku mau menunggumu pulang dan tak menguncikanmu!"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya. Berdebat dengan Mingyu hanya akan menambah rasa lelahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorongkannya yang sudah sangat kering sejak tadi. Di perpustakaan tak boleh membawa makanan dan minuman. Rasa lelahnya juga menahannya untuk mampir sebentar ke Coffe Shop.

Wonwoo menuang jus ke dalam gelas lalu menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah itu, Ia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sembari mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sakit. Sisa jus yang diminumnya ia berikan pada Mingyu.

"Maaf soal yang tadi," ucap Wonwoo pelan. Untung saja suasananya sedang sunyi jadi Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya. Rasanya malu sekali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Mingyu.

"Kali ini kumaafkan."

Mingyu meminum jus pemberian Wonwoo sampai habis. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke tempat cuci, menaruh gelasnya disana lalu mencucinya. Wonwoo memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Mingyu seraya mengekorinya.

"Mingyu?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Hmm"

"Aku pinjam laptopmu ya?"

"Aku tak punya barang seperti itu."

"Bohong! Aku melihatnya diatas meja belajarmu."

Mingyu menaruh gelas yang telah dicucinya di rak kemudian mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan serbet.

"Untuk apa memang?"

"Mengerjakan tugas. Aku benar-benar butuh laptopmu. Boleh ya?" Mohon Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan ditaruh dibawah dagunya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Bagaimana ya?" Mingyu membuat pose berfikir yang sok keren. Itu menurut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih setia berpose seperti itu. Menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik laptop. Lupakan soal harga diri. Tugasnya jauh lebih penting dari segalanya. Ini menyangkut masa depannya.

"Baiklah."

Detik itu juga Wonwoo langsung memeluk Mingyu erat sekali. Ia meloncat-loncat kecil sambil menjerit kegirangan. Mingyu menganga dibuatnya. Wonwoo seperti anak kecil yang beterimakasih pada orang tuanya karena dibelikan mainan baru. Sayangnya, Mingyu belum cukup umur untuk menjadi orang tua.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo saat ia mulai sesak dan kehabisan nafas. Pelukan Wonwoo erat sekali sungguh. Ditambah lagi kelakuannya yang tak bisa diam.

"Maaf, Aku hanya terlalu senang."

Mingyu berdecak, "Kau berlebihan."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau tak suka kupeluk?" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mingyu tak menyahuti perkataan Wonwoo. Ia tertegun memandangi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo bertingkah semenggemaskan ini.

"Mingyu? Kenapa diam?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia penasaran dengan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Rasa penasarannya membuat kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Mingyu. Kini jaraknya dan Mingyu hanya tersisa dua jengkal saja.

Mingyu masih diam saja. Tapi, dahinya mulai dibasahi oleh keringat. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan. Ia seperti sedang melihat hantu. Sesungguhnya ia tak memiliki bakat yang bisa membuatnya melihat hantu. Di dapur juga hanya ada dirinya dan Wonwoo. Jadi, hantu yang Mingyu maksud itu Wonwoo?

"Kau sakit? Demamkah?"

Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak menyentuh dahinya, "A..aku baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatirkan aku!"

Mingyu langsung melenggang pergi setelahnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Setelah itu, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali secara cepat.

"Kenapa reaksi tubuhku berlebihan sekali? Padahal hanya sebuah pelukan! Minghao juga sering melakukan itu!"

"Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?! Menjijikan sekali!"

 _'Memangnya kau tak suka kupeluk?'_

 _Memangnya kau tak suka kupeluk?'_

 _Memangnya kau tak suka kupeluk?'_

Mingyu hampir saja terjatuh dari tangga karena melongkap satu anak tangga. Beruntunglah tangannya langsung sigap meraih pegangan tangga.

"Mingyu, Kau baik?"

Mingyu diam saja di tempat. Tak menjawab dan tak juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung berlari saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Wonwoo yang mendekat kearahnya. Untung saja ia tak mengalami insiden seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah sangat rapih dengan kaus panjang hitam dengan garis-garis putih dan celana jeans yang berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Ia memasukkan bagian depan kausnya kedalam celana sedangkan bagian belakangnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Ia menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Bau parfum yang ia gunakan langsung menguar memenuhi ruangan.

Wonwoo mengoreksi penampilannya di depan cermin. Setelah itu, Ia keluar dari kamar dan turun untuk sarapan. Tak masalah jika hanya segelas susu yang akan menjadi menu sarapannya. Itu lebih baik daripada perutnya tak diisi sama sekali. Kemarin ia sudah melewatkan makan malam tak mungkin sekarang ia melewatkan sarapan juga.

Di meja makan sudah ada Mingyu yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja makan. Menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mingyu lalu menempatinya.

Kedua mata Mingyu yang sedang fokus menatap ke arah susu yang sedang ditenggaknya langsung teralihkan. Ia memandangi Wajah Wonwoo yang nampak lebih berseri dari sebelumnya. Tatanan rambut baru yang memperlihatkan dahinya lalu senyuman yang mengembang di bibir merah mudanya.

"Yak Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya langsung beralih menatap gelas yang telah kosong tetapi masih menempel di mulutnya. Ia segera menaruh gelasnya di atas meja lalu menjilat sisa-sisa susu yang menempel di atas bibirnya sesensual mungkin. Siapa tau Wonwoo tergoda untuk menciumnya?

Sayangnya Wonwoo malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Perasaan kecewa langsung menyelimuti hati Mingyu. Membuat lelaki itu tanpa sadar menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tak menyiapkan sarapan untukku?" tanya Wonwoo sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Mingyu menumpuk gelas bekas susunya diatas piring yang tadi digunakan untuk tempat roti. Ia bangun kemudian berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring. Menaruh piring dan gelasnya disana lalu mencucinya hingga bersih.

Wonwoo mendengus melihat kepergian Mingyu. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya menatapi punggung Mingyu yang sedang mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bunga yang kuberikan padamu masih ada, kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubuang. Mana ada bunga mawar di hari kelulusan." Jeda sejenak karena Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kecuali jika kau menyukaiku."

"Menyukaimu? Jangan harap! Aku mendapatkan bunga itu dari seorang sunbae."

Entah kenapa jawaban Wonwoo menyakiti hati Mingyu. Tapi ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan lagi agar Wonwoo tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Sunbae? Perempuan?"

"Dia perempuan tulen yang terkadang sifatnya seperti laki-laki."

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu."

"Mustahil! Dia bilang bunga itu milik temannya. Sudah cukup bertanya-tanyanya. Sekarang tolong kembalikan bunganya."

Piring dan gelas yang Mingyu cuci telah berada di rak. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tangan Wonwoo langsung terulur kearahnya.

"Aku sudah membuangnya."

"Kau serius membuangnya?" Nada bicara Wonwoo terdengar sedih sekali, "Aku ingin memberikannya pada temanku."

"Beli saja yang baru. Barang yang sudah diberikan padaku tidak bisa diambil lagi."

"Situasinya memaksaku memberikannya padamu." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, "Tak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu. Aku pergi!"

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat sekali menuju pintu. Selang beberapa detik terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras.

"Aku akan membuang bunga itu. Kalau perlu aku juga akan membakarnya."

Mingyu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar appanya yang letaknya bersebalahan dengan kamarnya. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Awalnya ia mengacuhkannya tapi seseorang di luar sana tak berhenti membunyikan klaksonnya. Mingyu yang terganggu langsung memutar arah menuju pintu. Hendak memarahi sang pelaku penglaksonan.

"Mingyu, Ayo cepat naik!"

Kepala Seungkwan keluar dari jendela mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Mingyu. Tangannya melambai-lambai. Tak lama muncul Minghao yang juga ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu.

Cacian dan makian yang sudah disiapkan Mingyu untuk pemilik mobil yang klaksonnya sangat menganggu langsung lenyap seketika. Ia menutup pintunya kemudian berlari menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Minghao membukakan pintu untuk temannya itu.

"Kupikir ada orang gila yang bermain klakson di depan rumahku," celetuk Mingyu sesaat setelah memasuki mobil.

"Maaf, Seungkwan yang melakukannya," Seungkwan yang melakukannya tapi Hansol yang meminta maaf.

"Jangan dibahas! Cepat jalan, Hansolie."

Sesuai permintaan Seungkwan, Hansol kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ditambah lagi Hansol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak kira-kira. Mingyu sampai harus memeluk Minghao yang ketakukan dan Seungkwan yang duduk di sebelah Hansol bertindak anarkis dengan memukuli Hansol.

Keempatnya turun saat Hansol telah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka tak langsung masuk ke dalam gedung karena Seungkwan melarangnya. Seungkwan bilang, ia dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah sepakat untuk menunggu di depan gedung lalu masuk bersama-sama. Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang menyarankan seperti itu.

Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung membuka grup chat. Sang tuan rumah sedang berkoar disana.

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang?

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (2)

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (3)

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (4)

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (5)

Lee Seokmin : Aku sudah lelah menunggu di depan ruangan demi kalian. Aku khawatir kalian tersesat nanti.

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (6)

Lee Seokmin : Kalian kapan datang? (7)

Lee Jihoon : Kau takut kami tersesat lalu tak jadi datang dan kau tak mendapatkan bunga. Aku benar, kan?

Lee Seokmin : JIHOON HYUNG! DIMANA SOONYOUNG HYUNG?

Kwon Soonyoung : Aku dihatimu, Seokminie~

Lee Jihoon : Ewh Cinta lama bersemi kembali.

Boo Seungkwan : KALIAN DIMANA?! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU DI DEPAN GEDUNG! CEPAT DATANG!

Choi Seungcheol : YOON JEONGHAN SIALAN! HAMPIR SETENGAH JAM AKU MENUNGGUNYA KERAMAS! AKU AKAN MENGGUNDULINYA NANTI!

Choi Seungcheol : Aku dan Jisoo sedang di rumah Jeonghan.

Hong Jisoo : Jangan, Seungcheol. Jeonghan cantik. Aku suka rambut panjangnya.

Jeon Wonwoo : Aku sudah berada di dalam. Aku datang dengan Jungkook dan _Imo_. Hari ini sepupuku tersayang juga lulus bersama Seokmin.

Wen Junhui : Aku baru saja selesai kerja kelompok. Beri aku lima belas menit untuk sampai disana

Boo Seungkwan : OKE LIMA BELAS MENIT. LEWAT DARI LIMA BELAS MENIT AKU PULANG!

Setelah chatnya terkirim, Seungkwan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Selang beberapa menit, Soonyoung dan Jihoon datang menghampiri.

"Kau membawa siapa saja, Boo?" tanya Soonyoung.

Belum sempat Seungkwan menjawab, Junhui datang dengan raut wajah masam. Semuanya langsung memperhatikan Junhui.

"Sial, rambutku rusak karena memakai helm," gerutu Junhui.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai helm dalam mobilmu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Aku naik motor hari ini, Kwon. Entah apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo kemarin hingga membuat bensin mobilku kritis."

"Sabar, _ge_. Rambut _gege_ masih keren kok walaupun pakai helm," hibur Minghao. Junhui langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Tinggal para tetua saja yang belum datang," ucap Seungkwan setengah bergumam.

Selang beberapa menit, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Jisoo datang lebih dulu. Disusul Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sedang berdebat. Bahkan mereka sempat-sempatnya saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

"Mereka itu sungguh tak ingat umur," komentar Jihoon.

"Sudah ayo kita masuk," ajak Jisoo.

Jisoo berjalan lebih dulu, Memimpin adik-adiknya. Tepat di belakangnya ada Soonyoung dan jihoon lalu di belakangnya lagi ada Mingyu, Minghao dan Junhui. Terakhir ada Seungkwan dan Hansol. Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tertinggal jauh dibelakang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara kelulusan Seokmin selesai, mereka langsung melesat ke kafe milik Hana. Seungkwan berniat memperkenalkan pacarnya pada teman-temannya sekaligus merayakan satu bulannya dengan sang kekasih. Bisa juga merangkap menjadi perayaan kelulusan. Intinya perayaan ini bersifat multifungsi.

Seorang pelayan langsung menyambut mereka sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kafe, "Hana Eonni menyuruh kalian memakai atap kafe saja."

"Baiklah, Noona" balas Seungkwan. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya, "Kalian naik ke atas aku akan pesan makanannya,"

Mereka kompak mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Seungkwan. Setelah itu, mereka berebut untuk naik keatas. Kebiasaan jelek mereka saat Hana mengijinkan atap kafenya digunakan sebagai tempat nongkrong mereka. Coret untuk Mingyu, Minghao dan Hansol. Mereka masih dalam tahap adaptasi.

Di atas kafe sudah ada dua meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang disatukan. Di setiap sisinya ada tiga kursi yang berjejer. Jika tadi mereka berebut naik keatas sekarang mereka berebut kursi. Minus Minghao, Mingyu dan Hansol tentu saja.

Junhui berdecak saat tempat yang diinginkannya di tempati lebih dulu oleh Seokmin. Ia memutari meja lalu mengambil tempat yang berhadapan dengan tempatnya sebelumnya. Tapi, Wonwoo setengah berlari kearah tempat yang diincarnya. Ia langsung menarik kursinya saat Wonwoo hendak menempatinya.

"Junhui!" jerit Wonwoo yang jatuh karena ulah Junhui.

Junhui tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah menyuruh Minghao untuk duduk disebelahnya. Minghao menghampiri Junhui dengan Mingyu yang mengekor di belakang.

"Bangunlah," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu kemudian sang pemilik tangan menariknya agar ia berdiri. Gantian Mingyu yang memegang tangan Wonwoo, membawanya ke kursi kosong disebelah Seungkwan lalu mendudukkannya disana. Sedangkan Mingyu duduk disebelah Jeonghan.

Kursi telah terisi semua. Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin menghadap ke utara dengan Seokmin yang berada disebelah kiri. Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Mingyu menghadap ke timur dengan Jisoo yang berada disebelah Seokmin. Wonwoo, Seungkwan, dan Hansol menghadap ke selatan dengan Wonwoo yang berada disebelah Mingyu. Terakhir Jeonghan, Minghao dan Junhui menghadap ke timur dengan Jeonghan yang berada disebelah Hansol.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu meletakkannya serapih mungkin diatas meja. Seokmin ikut membantu sekaligus mencari kesempatan untuk pegang-pegang tangan pelayan yang kebetulan perempuan dan berparas cantik. Selang beberapa menit setelah kedua pelayan itu pergi, datang lagi pelayan yang lain. Dompet Seungkwan sepertinya sedang benar-benar tebal.

"Sebelum kita mulai ada baiknya kita berkenalan dulu, kan?" Seungcheol mengusulkan, "Ada banyak wajah baru disini."

"Aku yang akan mengenalkan mereka," Seungkwan berucap dengan sangat semangat, "Mulai dari yang berada disebelahku. Namanya Choi Hansol dan dia kekasihku," Seungkwan merangkul pundak Hansol.

"Sepertinya dia satu spesies dengan Jisoo hyung. Coba lihat wajahnya, Hyung" bisik Seokmin pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa juga orang setampan dia mau dengan Seungkwan?" Balas Soonyoung lumayan keras. Ia lupa kalau ia sedang bisik-bisik dengan Seokmin.

"Soonyoung Hyung!" tegur Seungkwan. Garpu yang ada di tangannya sudah siap di lempar kearah Soonyoung.

"Seungkwan cepat lanjutkan," desak Jihoon. Perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Yang disebelah Junhui Hyung itu Minghao. Dia berbeda kelas denganku. Aku mengajaknya karena dia tahu tentang hubunganku dan Hansol. Sekaligus membahagiakan Junhui Hyung juga," Seungkwan terkekeh saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Terkahir ada Kim Mingyu yang duduk disebelah Seungcheol Hyung. Dia teman semeja Hansol. Mungkin Wonwoo Hyung ingin menambahkan?"

Semuanya langsung beralih menatap Wonwoo. Yang ditatapi balik menatap dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Percayalah sedari tadi Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan makanan saja," cibir Jeonghan.

"Aku yang akan menambahkan," Junhui mengangkat tangannya, "Mingyu itu calon keponakan Wonwoo."

"Mingyu juga temanku waktu junior high school. Dia jago sekali bermain basket. Dia pernah menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah. Fansnya dimana-mana. Lokernya selalu banjir cokelat dan kotak bekal. Aku selalu kenyang jika dekat-dekat dengannya. "

Saat semua orang menatap kagum kearah Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Hansol malah mengerutkan dahinya. Kim Mingyu yang diceritakan Seokmin berbeda dengan Kim Mingyu yang mereka kenal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Seokmin," Mingyu merendah.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan, Gyu. Kau masih ingat dengan Jungkook? Anak sekolah tetangga yang menjadi pentolan basket sekolahnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pernah membuatku cidera waktu itu."

"Jungkook itu sepupu Wonwoo. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Kau tak bertemu dengannya tadi?"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas kemudian menggeleng, "Disana ramai sekali."

"Dia sering menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Sebentar lagi juga kalian akan sering bertemu karena kalian akan menjadi keluarga."

"Kita kapan makannya?" Nada suara Jihoon meninggi. Seperti sebuah bentakan.

"Aku sudah mulai makan sejak tadi," sahut Wonwoo enteng. Dipiringnya sudah ada sepotong Cheescake yang tinggal setengah.

Saat semua sibuk mengobrol Wonwoo diam-diam menarik piring cheescake agar mendekat kearahnya. Memotongnya kemudian menaruhnya di piring. Setelah itu ia baru menyimak obrolan teman-temannya seraya memakan cheescakenya.

"Ayo mulai sebelum Wonwoo Hyung menghabiskan semuanya," ucap Seungkwan, "Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan!"

Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang. Tak ada acara saling berebut karena ada begitu banyak makanan yang terhidang diatas meja. Benar-benar makan besar.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar pertanda ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ia menaruh sendoknya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Dahinya mengerut saat membaca nama sang pengirim pesan.

"Hyosung Noona? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Gumam Wonwoo yang kemudian membuka pesan dari kakaknya tersebut.

From : Hyosung Noona

Kau dimana? Cepat datang kerumah Himchan. Ajak Mingyu juga. Tak ada penolakan.

Wonwoo berdecak. Ia baru makan sedikit dan masih mau icip icip yang lain. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Ia lalu menunjukkan pesan dari Hyosung pada Mingyu.

"Jadi, Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kau tak baca kata-kata terakhirnya, huh?"

"Yasusah ayo kita pamit."

Mingyu bangun lebih dulu kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo agar ikut bangun. Ia menyikut lengan Wonwoo agar pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk meminta izin pulang lebih dulu.

"Teman-teman," panggil Wonwoo. Semuanya langsung menoleh, "Aku dan Mingyu harus pulang sekarang. Hyosung Noona memaksa."

"Tak apa. Salam untuk Hyosung Noona," balas Jisoo.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," Wonwoo langsung melenggang pergi sedangkan Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kim Mingyu. Tampan, tinggi dan sepertinya sangat baik. Pantas saja Wonwoo suka," Jeonghan membuka pembicaraan setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu benar-benar pergi.

"Masalahnya adalah sejak kapan Wonwoo belok," ucap Jihoon.

"Sejak kenal Kim Mingyu pasti," timpal Soonyoung.

"Ini benar-benar Cinta terlarang, kawan-kawan. Kita harus bagaimana?" Yang paling tua akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan. Membantu atau memisahkan," balas Junhui.

"Kita telpon Hyosung Noona saja dulu. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Hyosung Noona. Saat Hyosung Noona menyuruh kita memisahkan mereka baru kita pisahkan," usul Jisoo.

"Cepat telpon ayo!" Seru Seungkwan.

Seungcheol sebagai yang paling tua tentu saja yang mendapat bagian seperti ini. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai menghubungi Hyosung Noona. Meloudspeakernya kemudian menaruh ponselnya ditengah-tengah meja.

"Yeoboseo?"

Semuanya langsung heboh saat mendengar suara Hyosung. Mereka berebut untuk berbicara dengan Hyosung. Terutama Junhui. Sepertinya banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin disampaikan Junhui. Apalagi Junhui saksi kunci adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tempo hari.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk bersebalahan di halte. Mulut keduanya tertutup rapat-rapat. Enggan untuk membuka obrolan lebih dulu. Apalagi Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang ditekuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu. Akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka ada yang membuka mulut.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin berada disana," lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau kan tadi bisa menolaknya dan menjelaskannya pada Hyosung Noona."

"Hyosung Noona tak akan mengerti. Lagipula kenapa kau juga ada disana? Untung saja Junhui tak berbicara yang macam-macam."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menutup mulut Junhui Hyung dengan nomor Minghao," Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Pasti itu bukan yang pertama untukmu."

"Itu juga pasti bukan yang pertama untukmu."

"Itu yang kedua. Aku pernah melakukannya dengan Junhui. Aku yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman dan Junhui yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium seorang pria. Setelah kejadian itu Junhui langsung berbelok sedangkan aku tidak."

"Aku pernah mencium puluhan gadis tapi untuk seorang pria kau yang pertama."

"Pasti rasanya aneh."

"Sedikit. Sebenarnya rasanya sama saja seperti aku mencium seorang gadis."

"Tentu saja. Hanya sensasinya saja yang sedikit aneh," Wonwoo tertawa kecil setelahnya. Membuat Mingyu menoleh seperkian detik.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tak membenciku lagi."

"Kenapa berfikiran seperti itu? Aku masih membencimu."

"Karena sekarang tak ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu mengomeliku, mengejekku dan merendahkanku."

"Kau juga sepetinya sudah tak membenciku lagi. Karena sekarang tak ada Kim Mingyu yang menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku naik darah."

"Benci dan Cinta itu pembatasnya tipis sekali. Aku tak ingin membencimu lagi karena aku takut jatuh cinta padamu."

"Nanti akan menjadi cinta terlarang jika itu terjadi."

"Cinta terlarang? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku merasakan betapa sakitnya," nada suara Mingyu memelan seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu juga?"

"Lakukanlah sebelum terlambat. Jangan jadi sepertiku."

"Memang kau kenapa?"

"Aku telat melakukannya karena sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Telat update lagi u.u maapkeun ~ minggu pertama sekolah itu berat sekali. Apalagi aku sudah kelas dua belas sekarang. di minggu pertama saja tugas sudah menumpuk ToT

ini rencananya jadi chap spesial Wonwoo birthday tapi apalah updatenya telat. maaf kalau bagian akhirnya rada maksa. itu bikinnya mendadak. seharusnya selesai dibagian waktu mereka nelpon Hyosung. tapi setelah dibaca lagi kayaknya gak ada moment meanienya sama sekali jadi aku tambahin. anggep aja bonus lah :v

di chap kemarin malah pada salpok sama grup chat mereka yah. itu terinspirasi dari fanfict bertema grup chat dan kelakuan teman teman aku yang pada absurd. pada sadar gak sih kalau bunga mawar yang Wonwoo kasih ke Mingyu itu punya Mingyu sendiri. Sebelumnya kan Sojung bilang kalau Mingyu itu bakalan dapet banyak bunga nah terus Mingyu nyuruh Sojung datang ke acara kelulusannya. Jadi, Bunga yang dibawa Sojung waktu ketemu Wonwoo itu punya Mingyu semua. Kayaknya sih mau dibuang sama Sojung dan kebetulan ketemu Wonwoo jadi dikasih satu daripada mubadzir /?

Thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, dan fav. makasih banyak loh buat yang ngasih saran kemarin. nanti aku mau nanya-nanya juga sama kamu xD semoga aku sempat balas review kalian. baca fanfict aja sekarang udah gak sempet lohh ToT

Terakhir, Review Juseyo ~


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo?"

" _NOONA_! HYOSUNG _NOONA_!"

Hyosung reflek sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat Seungkwan berteriak. Dahinya mengerut sedangkan tangannya menekan layar ponsel. Memastikan bahwa yang menelepon benar-benar Seungcheol. Siapa tahu saja matanya salah lihat dan salah baca.

" _Noona_ , Ini Soonyoung!"

"Seokmin disini, _Noona_!"

"JEON HYOSUNG _NOONA_! INI WEN JUNHUI!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong, Junhui!"

"Kau juga mendorongku, Jeonghan Hyung."

Hyosung menghela nafasnya. Memang benar yang menelepon Seungcheol. Tapi sang pemilik ponsel sengaja meloudspeakernya lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Bencana sekali untuk telinga Hyosung.

"Jisoo- _ya_? Hong Jisoo?"

Hyosung memanggil salah satu nama teman adiknya saat keadaan di seberang sana mulai tenang. Bukan tanpa alasan Hyosung memanggil Jisoo. Diantara teman-teman adiknya, hanya Jisoo yang benar-benar normal. Sebenarnya Jeonghan dan Jihoon juga masuk kategori itu, hanya saja Jihoon itu terlalu ketus dan Jeonghan kadang error di tengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"Iya, _Noona_?"

Suara lembut Jisoo yang memabukkan menjadi alasan tersendiri bagi Hyosung. Himchan yang duduk berseberangan dengan Hyosung saja sampai heran melihat calon istrinya menyunggingkan senyuman aneh.

"Sedang kumpul, ya?"

"Iya, _Noona_. Perayaan kelulusan Seungkwan dan Seokmin."

"Bohong! Seokmin tidak ada sangkut pautnya, _Noona_!" Protes Seungkwan.

"Diam, Boo!" Tetua langsung menegurnya.

"Maaf ya menyuruh Wonwoo pulang tiba-tiba."

"Tak apa, _Noona_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai _Noona_ menyuruh Wonwoo pulang."

"Ya begitulah. Jadi, ada apa menelponku?"

"Ini tentang Wonwoo dan Mingyu."

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Mingyu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut, Himchan menaruh perhatian penuh pada Hyosung yang mengobrol lewat ponsel.

"Mingyu ternyata teman Seungkwan. Teman semeja pacarnya juga. Teman Minghao juga. Minghao itu calon pacar Junhui. Seokmin juga ternyata kenal dengan Mingyu. Tadi Mingyu juga datang ke acara kelulusan Seokmin bersama Seungkwan, Minghao dan Hansol."

"Kembali ke awal topik. Jadi, ada apa dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu?"

Himchan semakin penasaran. Tangannya terulur untuk mencolek lengan Hyosung. Tanpa suara, Ia menyuruh Hyosung untuk meloudspeakernya.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Junhui yang melihatnya langsung."

" _Noona_! Ini Junhui—apalagi Jeonghan Hyung?!"

"Jeonghan, sudah jangan ganggu Junhui. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya."

"Dengar itu, Jeonghan Hyung! Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi."

"Junhui, cepat!"

"Iya, _Noona,_ " Junhui menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berbicara, "Dua hari yang lalu, Wonwoo meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dia mengirimkanku alamat rumah Mingyu—"

"Langsung ke inti, Junhui."

"Mereka berdua berciuman di dapur rumah Mingyu!"

Mata Hyosung membola dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda juga ditunjukkan oleh Himchan. Keduanya tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Mereka sengaja menyatukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam satu rumah supaya akrab. Tapi, bukan akrab yang seperti itu yang diharapkan.

"Kau serius, Wen Junhui?"

"Percayalah padaku, _Noona_. Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga melihat Wonwoo memberikan sebuket mawar pada Mingyu di hari kelulusannya."

Hyosung memijat dahinya. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat ini. Kelakuan adiknya sungguh luar biasa. Wonwoo tak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan statusnya dengan Mingyu. Tidak ada Paman dan Keponakan yang saling jatuh cinta!

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?"

"Huh?" Junhui mendadak linglung saat Himchan bersuara.

"Aku Kim Himchan. Calon suami Hyosung."

"Siapa? Siapa?" Seungkwan langsung heboh sendiri.

"Siapa tadi namanya?" —Seokmin

"Kim Himchan. Tolong diingat, teman-teman." —Soonyoung.

"Dia siapa? Calon suami Hyosung Noona?" —Jeonghan

"Dia tadi bilang begitu." —Seungcheol

"Kalau begitu, Dia ayahnya Mingyu! Kau saja yang berbicara, Jisoo _Hyung_ " —Junhui

"Himchan Hyung? Tak apa kan jika aku panggil _Hyung_?" Jisoo menggantikan Junhui berbicara.

"Kau juga memanggil Hyosung dengan sebutan _Noona_ , kan? Tak masalah bagiku. Jadi, Apa yang dikatakan temanmu tadi benar?"

"Kami tak punya bukti saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berciuman. Hanya Junhui saja yang melihat. Tapi, untuk masalah sebuket mawar kami punya fotonya. Kalau mau, aku bisa langsung mengirimkannya lewat line Hyosung _Noona_."

"Kirimkan saja. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Jadi, apa _Hyung_ ingin memisahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu? Kami akan membantunya. Cinta terlarang itu tak boleh tumbuh subur."

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi, Kalian harus selalu berada disamping Wonwoo."

"Tentu saja, ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan memisahkan mereka?" Hyosung keheranan dengan jawaban yang diberikan Himchan pada Jisoo tadi.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kita yang akan batal menikah?! Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk acara pernikahan konyol kita!"

"Bukan begitu, Hyosung- _ah_."

"Lalu bagaimana?! Seharusnya aku menolak saja waktu itu dan langsung pergi!"

"Aku akan mengejarmu dan menerormu sampai kau bersedia," Himchan menyeringai.

"Mati saja kau Kim Himchan!"

Sebuah sendok melayang kearah Himchan. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Jeon Hyosung? Beruntungnya Himchan dengan sigap langsung menghindar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Nona Jeon" Himchan menahan Hyosung yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hyosung menghela nafas, "Jelaskan dengan detail atau kita batalkan saja pernikahannya."

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik sampai selesai."

Baru saja Himchan hendak bercerita, suara pintu depan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, munculah dua orang lelaki berbeda tinggi badan. Jeon Wonwoo adik semata wayang Jeon Hyosung dan Kim Mingyu putra tampan Kim Himchan.

"Kita lanjut nanti," bisik Himchan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hyosung.

"Kalian sudah datang," Hyosung berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo kemudian menarik tangan mereka menuju meja makan, "Ayo kita makan bersama. Aku dan Himchan yang memasaknya."

Hyosung mendudukkan Wonwoo disamping kursinya lalu menuntun Mingyu menuju kursi di seberang Wonwoo. Setelahnya, Ia kembali ke tempat.

"Makan yang banyak. Kalian pasti lelah setelah berpergian," ucap Himchan seraya menyendokkan nasi ke piring putranya

"Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan? Apa kalian pergi ke suatu tempat yang sama?" tanya Hyosung bermaksud memancing. Ingin tahu kedua anak lelaki itu akan menjawab jujur atau tidak.

"Kami kebetulan satu bus tadi," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo memperkuatnya dengan anggukan.

Keduanya sama-sama menjawab jujur. Memang benar keduanya berada di bus yang sama. Bahkan saat menunggu busnya pun juga sama-sama. Tapi, Hyosung tentu saja tak percaya seratus persen. Mereka berada di bus yang sama karena mereka memang pergi bersama-sama.

Hyosung dan Himchan saling pandang sejenak. Melalui tatapan mata, Hyosung mengisyaratkan Himchan untuk ikut mengajukan pertanyaan pancingan juga. Ini akan menjadi semacam introgasi terselubung.

"Kau pergi dengan Minghao? Pergi kemana?" tanya Himchan

"Aku dan Minghao pergi ke acara kelulusan temanku," Mingyu kembali menjawab jujur. Kali ini Hyosung baru percaya.

"Kalau kau?" giliran Hyosung yang bertanya.

"Seokmin dan Jungkook lulus hari ini, _Noona_. Jahat sekali jika sampai tak datang," Wonwoo pun menjawab jujur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika sepupuku lulus hari ini," Hyosung menepuk dahinya. Ia benar-benar lupa soal kelulusan Jungkook. Ia kira Jungkook lulus tahun depan bukan sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lulus, maaf kemarin _Appa_ tak bisa hadir di acara kelulusanmu," Himchan menatap anaknya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku juga, Mingyu- _ya_. Maafkan aku," Hyosung ikut-ikutan, "Tapi, Wonwoo pasti datang, kan?" Hyosung kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Mingyu tampak terkejut. Ia tak pandai mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. Membuat Hyosung yang melihatnya menyeringai diam-diam.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Seungkwan kemarin juga lulus," Wonwoo mewakili Mingyu.

"Jungah _Noona_ dan Kaeun juga datang, kan? Apa kau dapat banyak bunga?" Himchan bertanya lagi. Ia kemudian melirik sekilas kearah Hyosung.

" _Imo_ dan _Noona_ datang. Aku dapat banyak sekali bunga. Sojung _Noona_ sampai kerepotan membawanya," Cerita Mingyu.

Tiga orang yang berada disana mengernyitkan dahi. Himchan dan Hyosung tak kenal dengan perempuan yang bernama Sojung sedangkan Wonwoo merasa familiar dengan Sojung yang diceritakan Mingyu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, _Appa_. Sojung _Noona_ itu penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. Dia Mahasiswi sedang mengambil cuti."

"Apa adikku memberimu bunga juga?" tanya Hyosung kembali memancing. Ingin membuktikan keaslian foto yang di dapat Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Iya, Bunga mawar."

Wajah Wonwoo yang sudah datar makin bertambah datar. Ia menatap malas kearah Mingyu. Setidaknya anak itu harus berbohong dibagian ini.

"Mawar? Kau pikir kau sedang menyatakan cinta?" ejek Hyosung. Telunjuknya mendorong pelan kepala Adiknya.

"Aku dapat bunga itu dari Sojung Sunbae yang membawa banyak sekali bunga. Kurasa Sojung yang kumaksud sama dengan Sojung yang diceritakan Mingyu." jelas Wonwoo.

"Kim Sojung? Sowon?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Iya, Kim Sojung atau teman-teman seangkatannya lebih senang memanggilnya Sowon."

"Jadi, kau mendapatkan bunga mawar itu dari Kim Sojung?" Hyosung meluruskan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Iya, awalnya aku ingin memberikannya untuk Seokmin tapi aku bertemu bibi Mingyu dan anaknya. Tak enak jika tak ikut memberikan bunga juga. Aku lupa kalau Seungkwan dan Mingyu itu satu sekolah."

Hyosung dan Himchan saling pandang. Tercengang mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Jadi, mereka semua telah salah paham dengan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu? Yang harus disalahkan saat ini adalah Jihoon dan Soonyoung selaku penyebar berita dan pemilik foto.

"Tapi kenapa Sojung memberimu bunga mawar?" tanya Hyosung yang masih penasaran.

"Karena sebagian bunga yang dibawanya adalah bunga mawar. Lagupula, semua bunga itu milik Mingyu, kan?"

"Iya, Semua bunga yang dibawa Sojung _Noona_ adalah milikku. Aku tak tahu kenapa banyak yang memberikanku bunga mawar."

Hyosung tak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi setelahnya. Ia merasa malu sekali telah mencurigai adiknya secara diam-diam punya hubungan khusus dengan Mingyu. begitupula dengan Himchan selaku _partner_ dalam introgasi terselubung ini.

"Kenapa kita malah mengobrol? Ayo makan dulu. Setelah ini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Himchan memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit.

"Selamat Makan!" Seru Hyosung kelewat Semangat.

"Selamat Makan!" Mingyu ikut besuara

"Selamat Makan!" Wonwoo dan Himchan menjadi pihak terakhir yang mengucapkannya.

Dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring langsung terdengar dimana-mana. Makan malam antardua keluarga pun dimulai. Kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang karena dua pembuat rusuhnya hanya fokus pada piring masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mulai saja sekarang."

Himchan berucap setelah Hyosung meletakkan sumpitnya diatas piring. Ketiga lelaki yang berada disana telah menyelesaikannya sejak tadi. Wonwoo yang pertama lalu disusul Himchan dan Mingyu. Hyosung makan dengan sangat anggun hingga memakan waktu cukup lama.

"Pernikahanku dan Hyosung akan ditunda. Ditunda bukan batal." Himchan menekan setiap kata pada kalimat akhir, "Kami sama-sama sedang sibuk. Setelah semua urusan telah selesai kami akan menikah sesegera mungkin."

Hyosung mengangguk membenarkan. Keduanya telah berdiskusi lebih dulu mengenai kesibukan masing-masing. Terutama Hyosung selaku sekertaris yang harus mengikuti kemanapun sang atasan pergi.

"Besok aku dan Mingyu akan terbang ke Jepang. Aku ada pekerjaan disana sekaligus mengurus keperluan Mingyu."

"Keperluanku?" Sang anak nampak bingung dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Kau bilang ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana, kan?"

Mingyu mendadak linglung. Ia sempat melupakan impiannya tersebut. Hidupnya sudah cukup berwarna semenjak hadirnya sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang pemarah dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya tujuan murni Mingyu merantau ke negeri orang bukanlah pendidikan melainkan membangun dunia baru. Dunianya yang penuh warna. Bukan yang flat seperti sekarang atau mengerikan seperti dulu.

"Jadi, Mingyu ingin meneruskannya ke luar negeri? Woah Daebak!" Seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu meringis diam-diam. Wonwoo berbanding terbalik sekali dengannya. Ia yang ingin tetap disini dan Wonwoo yang senang akan kepergiannya. Dari sini saja sudah terlihat bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku dan Wonwoo akan mengantarkan kalian ke bandara besok," ucap Hyosung. Wajib hukumnya untuk mereka berdua mengantarkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu besok.

"Maaf, tapi besok aku ada kelas," Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Ia memang benar-benar ada kelas besok. Kelas-kelas terakhirnya sebelum libur nanti.

"Kau bisa membolos sekali, kan?" Hyosung menyarankan hal yang tidak baik.

"Tidak bisa, Noona. Sebentar lagi aku libur."

"Sebentar saja—"

"Tidak apa. Hyosung _Noona_ saja sudah cukup untuk mengantarku dan Appa," Sela Mingyu.

"Dengar, kan? Lebih baik jika aku tak ikut."

"Tapi, Jeon Won—"

"Membolos itu tak baik walaupun hanya sekali saja," Himchan menengahi perdebatan Jeon bersaudara, "Sekarang kalian naiklah ke kamar," Himchan menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Tapi ini masih sore, _Appa_ " Mingyu merajuk.

"Kau harus menyiapkan keperluanmu. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Tapi, _Appa_.."

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu mengangguk lemah. Bagaimanapun caranya, perintah sang ayah tak akan pernah bisa di bantah. Apalagi sampai tawar menawar. Uang bulanannya akan di potong habis jika berani melakukan itu.

Mingyu bangun kemudian setengah berlari menuju tangga. Anak tangga di pijakinya satu persatu dengan cepat. Ia hendak menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau membiarkan mereka satu kamar?" tanya Hyosung. Terselip perasaan khawatir di balik pertanyaannya.

"Mereka butuh waktu bersama sebelum berpisah besok," Himchan tersenyum meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kamar, Wonwoo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sedangkan Mingyu berkutat dengan lemari beserta isinya. Sebuah koper ukuran besar berwarna abu-abu telah siap di depan lemarinya. Tinggal di isi saja dengan beberapa potong pakaian dan keperluan lainnya. Tak perlu bawa banyak-banyak karena ia bisa membeli yang baru disana.

"Apa kau punya buku yang bisa dibaca?" tanya Wonwoo memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Semua buku bisa dibaca," sahut Mingyu, "Kau ingin membaca buku pelajaranku?"

"Tidak!" tolak Wonwoo, "Kau tak punya buku yang lain? Novel mungkin?"

Mingyu berfikir sebentar kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan kearah meja belajar. Mencari tiga buku yang sama tetapi dengan tema yang berbeda. Setelah menemukannya, Ia langsung melemparkannya ke kasur.

"Tenang saja semuanya bergambar," ucap Mingyu saat Wonwoo hendak melayangkan protesan.

Tiga buku yang dilempar Mingyu merupakan Ensiklopedia bergambar tentang Tumbuhan, Hewan dan Manusia. Wonwoo memilih membuka buku yang bertemakan tumbuhan terlebih dahulu. Setelah daftar isi, Ia langsung disuguhi gambar pohon besar yang terlihat teduh sekali. Disebelahnya ada penjelasan singkat tentang pohon itu. Dengan penuh semangat, Wonwoo membacanya sampai habis lalu membuka lembar berikutnya.

Begitu seterusnya sampai tak terasa Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan setengah buku. Kadang Wonwoo akan memekik kegirangan atau mendumel tak jelas saat mengalami kesusahan dalam membaca nama latin beberapa tumbuhan. Mingyu akan langsung membantunya hingga ia bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk Mingyu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menarik kopernya ke sebelah pintu kemudian berjalan ke kasur. Tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah Wonwoo yang telah terlelap sejak tadi.

Saat tangannya hendak merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo, lelaki disebelahnya itu langsung membuka mata dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tatapan membunuh dilayangkan pada Mingyu yang memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa tidur disini?" Wonwoo mendorong-dorong tubuh Mingyu, "Kau seharusnya tidur di bawah."

"Ini kamarku dan sekarang kita berada diatas kasurku," Mingyu beralasan.

"Tapi sekarang giliranmu tidur di bawah. Memang aku tak tahu kalau kau pernah menendangku hingga jatuh ke bawah."

"Aku tetap akan tidur disini. Kalau kau tak mau tidur denganku pindah saja ke bawah."

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Kedua tangannya makin brutal mendorong-dorong tubuh Mingyu agar jatuh dari kasur. Kedua kakinya pun ikut berpartisipasi sedikit.

Saat tinggal sedikit lagi Wonwoo akan berhasil, kedua tangan Mingyu malah mencengkram erat tangannya lalu menariknya hingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Mingyu.

"Mingyu..." cicit Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak menyahuti. Ia malah mendorong kepala Wonwoo hingga menempel pada dada bidangnya. Tangannya lalu naik untuk mengusap-ngusap kepala Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalan saat mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimutinya. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengoreksi setiap tingkah lakunya saat sedang bersama Mingyu. Apa saja yang telah ia lakukan sampai menjerumuskan calon keponakannya kedalam cinta terlarang?

"Mingyu..." cicit Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi kumohon," lirih Mingyu. Hati Wonwoo semakin sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Perasaanmu itu salah. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mungkin bisa membalasnya."

Rengkuhan Mingyu dipinggang Wonwoo mulai melonggar setelahnya. Kesempatan itu Wonwoo pergunakan untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Mingyu. Setelah itu, Ia menendang tubuh Mingyu hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Arghh!"

"Diam! Aku mau tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Pada kenyataannya Wonwoo tak bisa tertidur kembali. Sedari tadi ia hanya menatapi langit-langit kamar Mingyu seraya menghitung dari satu sampai seratus. Biasanya cara itu selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk tapi kali ini tak berefek apapun. Ia bahkan sudah mencobanya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Mingyu, Kau sudah tidur?" Wonwoo bertanya pelan. Takut membangunkan Mingyu jika ternyata anak itu telah tertidur.

"Diam! Aku mau tidur."

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Sebelah kakinya turun dari kasur kemudian menginjak perut Mingyu dengan sangat keras. Kakinya kembali ia naikkan sebelum Mingyu menariknya. Sang korban meringis kesakitan sambil memangi perutnya sedangkan sang pelaku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku menderita," sindir Mingyu.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi jika aku yang membuatmu menderita," Wonwoo kembali tertawa.

"Jika seperti itu kau seharusnya tertawa setiap saat."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa memang?"

"Karena kau berhasil membuatku mempunyai perasaan yang salah."

Wonwoo diam saja tak berkomentar. Perasaan yang dimiliki Mingyu itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Bukan sengaja dibuat-buat terutama oleh Wonwoo. Seharusnya Wonwoo tak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Perasaan yang seperti ini mutlak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seberapa keras aku mengejarnya aku tak mungkin mendapatkan hasil memuaskan."

Mingyu kembali berbicara. Mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia berharap besok bisa pergi tanpa membawa beban apapun karena semuanya telah diungkapkan.

"Mungkin jika kita tak dalam posisi seperti ini, Aku akan membatalkan rencanaku untuk pergi keluar negeri. Berada di satu lingkungan yang sama dengan orang yang aku sukaie itu lebih membahagiakan."

"Darimana kau dapat kata-kata semanis itu?" ejek Wonwoo sekalian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tersentuh?" Mingyu bertanya dengan sangat antusias, "sudah lama sekali aku tak berbicara semanis dan setulus itu."

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum kau pergi."

"Sebutkan. Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya," Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Bisa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Hyung saja? Lagipula Appamu dan Noonaku belum resmi menikah."

"Wonwoo Hyung? Seperti itu?"

"Ya, Seperti itu. Lebih enak di dengarkan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Mau kuinjak lagi perutmu, hah?!" suara Wonwoo meninggi.

"Jangan!" Mingyu buru-buru melindungi perutnya dengan tangan.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Seperti kau akan mengabulkannya saja," cibir Mingyu

"Aku janji akan mengabulkannya. Cepat sebutkan."

"Permintaanku tak muluk-mulut. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Kau itu manis sekali saar sedang tersenyum."

Wonwoo tak mampu menahanan senyumannya serta rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau yakin bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkannya tadi!"

"Baiklah. Aku janji akan hidup bahagia dan selalu tersenyum," Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan separuh hati.

Hidup bahagia pasti bisa Wonwoo kabulkan. Tapi untuk bagian tersenyum, Wonwoo berpikir dua kali untuk mengabulkannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersenyum. Sekalinya tersenyum, orang-orang yang melihatnya akan bilang jika itu senyum yang dipaksakan. Berbeda lagi jika Wonwoo sedang bersama teman-temannya. Ia bisa tertawa lepas dan tersenyum saat bersama mereka.

"Aku juga akan berjanji untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, Aku pastikan semuanya telah terkikis oleh waktu."

"Aku pegang janjimu dan kau pegang janjiku, Deal?"

"Deal."

"Sekarang waktunya tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku besok karena aku tidak ikut mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Iya, Aku tahu. Mimpi indah, Wonwoo Hyung."

"Kau juga, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan Wonwoo dihabiskan bersama keluarga bibinya. Hyosung sibuk bolak balik keluar kota dan melarang Wonwoo untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa keadaan apartemennya saat Wonwoo menempatinya sendiri.

Di hari pertama masuk kuliah, Wonwoo berangkat bersama Jungkook. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin minta dijemput Junhui saja. Tapi, Jihyun Imo memaksanya berangkat bersama Jungkook. Ibu Jungkook yang merangkap menjadi bibinya terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya.

Wonwoo dan Jungkook berpisah di depan gerbang. Jungkook pamit pada Wonwoo untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Wonwoo langsung mengiyakan karena ia juga akan mencari teman-temannya. Melepas rindu pada teman-temannya yang sok sibuk saat liburan.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo!" Seru Junhui kelewat ceria. Tangannya langsung melingkar di pundak Wonwoo.

"Mana oleh-oleh untukku? Kau pulang ke kampung halaman seorang diri tanpa mengajakku," Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kata siapa seorang diri? Aku bersama Minghao."

"Sudah sampai tahap mana kau dengan Minghao? Lamaran atau tunangan?"

"Baru sampai saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing."

"Setelah itu lamaran, tunangan lalu menikah. Tiga tahap lagi, Wen."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar. Malam pertamaku dengan Minghao akan seperti apa ya?"

Wonwoo melepaskan rangkulan tangan Junhui dari pundaknya. Menjaga jarak dengan Junhui kemudian berbelok kearah kanan. Jauh-jauh dari Junhui disaat otak dewasa anak itu aktif adalah pilihan yang tepat. Otak dewasa Junhui bisa menyebar dengan cepat ke orang yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya.

"Wonwoo tunggu aku!" teriak Junhui.

Wonwoo makin mempercepat langkahnya. Junhui kesusahan untuk mengejarnya karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Belum lagi orang yang keluar masuk ruangan.

Langkah Junhui kembali terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya saat sekumpulan orang keluar dari suatu ruangan. Ada sekitar enam orang. Dua perempuan dan empat laki-laki.

"Aku seperti mengenal yang paling belakang," gumam Junhui. Matanya memperhatikan punggung lelaki yang dimaksudnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Itu Kim Mingyu, kan?"

Junhui langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana kemudian membuka grup chat khusus. Mengetikkan tiga kata yang menggunakan huruf kapital semua beserta tanda seru yang banyak.

Wen Junhui : SIAGA SATU KAWAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf aku baru bisa update:((

WB itu menyebalkan sekali

saat aku sudah mendapatkan idenya aku malah sibuk

saat aku singgang WB malah menyerang u.u

ini juga aku paksain apdet karena aku berniat nuntasin sama kelarr

gak mau janji janji lagi buat apdat cepat karena memang tidak memungkinkan

semoga aja dua minggu sekali udah paling lama:))

maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan apapun

aku sudah menbaca ulang tapi pasti masih ada saja typo yang nyangkut xDD

Thankyu untuk semua yang sudah review, fav, follow dan read ^^

Last, Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Wen Junhui : SIAGA SATU KAWAN !

Choi Seungcheol : Ada apa?

Lee Jihoon : Ada apa? (2)

Kwon Soonyoung : Ada apa? (3)

Hong Jisoo : Ada apa? (4)

Wen Junhui : AKU BARU SAJA MELIHAT KIM MINGYU!

Lee Jihoon : Kau terlalu merindukannya, ya? Sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu

Wen Junhui : Merindukannya? Lee Jihoon sedang mencoba melucu

Yoon Jeonghan : Kim Mingyu yang itu? Dia mahasiswa baru kedokteran.

Boo Seungkwan : Benarkah?! Hansol bilang Mingyu melanjutkannya di Jepang.

Hong Jisoo : Wonwoo juga pernah bilang begitu.

Boo Seungkwan : Tapi aku lebih percaya pada Hansol.

Lee Jihoon : Jelas-jelas hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu lebih meyakinkan tapi kau lebih percaya dengan Hansol daripada Wonwoo.

Boo Seungkwan : Sebuah hubungan harus dilandasi dengan kepercayaan, _Hyung_.

Choi Seungcheol : Ewh Boo Seungkwan

Yoon Jeonghan : Ewh Boo Seungkwan (2)

Wen Junhui : Ewh Boo Seungkwan (3)

Lee Jihoon : Ewh Boo Seungkwan (4)

Kwon Soonyoung : Tapi aku dan Jihoon tak seperti itu! Jihoon sering menuduhku selingkuh dengan Seokmin! Padahal kami itu hanya teman seperti aku yang berteman dengan kalian semua.

Lee Jihoon : Tak ada teman yang mencium temannya sendiri, sayang.

Choi Seungcheol : Seokmin terlalu gemas dengan Soonyoung yang berisik jadi begitulah.

Wen Junhui : Tolong ingat fungsi grup ini, kawan. Ayo balik ke awal permasalahan.

Yoon Jeonghan : Tadi sampai mana?

Choi Seungcheol : Sampai kau yang mengatakan Mingyu anak kedokteran.

Yoon Jeonghan : Aku tahu karena Ara _Noona_ yang menceritakannya. Ara _Noona_ tau dari adiknya yang juga anak kedokteran. Semua perempuan di kelasku menjerit saat Ara _Noona_ menunjukkan foto Mingyu.

Lee Seokmin : Kim Mingyu itu selalu saja digandrungi oleh kaum hawa. Ya Tuhan, Aku kapan?!

Lee Jihoon : Setelah usiamu diatas lima puluh tahun.

Boo Seungkwan : Setelah usiamu diatas lima puluh tahun (2)

Choi Seungcheol : Setelah usiamu diatas lima puluh tahun (3)

Yoon Jeonghan : Jawabannya adalah mustahil, Lee Seokmin.

Hong Jisoo : Dimana Wen Junhui?

Wen Junhui : Di hati Xu Minghao.

Hong Jisoo : Bagus, Kalau begitu coba kau tanyakan pada Minghao alasan Mingyu kembali ke korea.

Wen Junhui : Aku sedang bersama Wonwoo bukan Minghao.

Kwon Soonyoung : Bilangnya di hati Minghao tapi sedang berduaan dengan Wonwoo.

Choi Seungcheol : Bilangnya di hati Minghao tapi sedang berduaan dengan Wonwoo. (2)

Boo Seungkwan : Bilangnya di hati Minghao tapi sedang berduaan dengan Wonwoo. (3)

Lee Jihoon : Bilangnya di hati Minghao tapi sedang berduaan dengan Wonwoo. (4)

Yoon Jeonghan : Bilangnya di hati Minghao tapi sedang berduaan dengan Wonwoo. (5)

Lee Seokmin : Aku sedang bersama Minghao. Aku saja yang menanyakannya.

Choi Seungcheol : Cepat laksanakan!

Lee Seokmin : Siap Kapten!

Lee Seokmin : Ngomong-ngomong Minghao manis sekali jika dilihat dari dekat.

Lee Jihoon : Junhui hati-hati.

Boo Seungkwan : Junhui hati-hati (2)

Choi Seungcheol : Junhui hati-hati (3)

Yoon Jeonghan : Junhui hati-hati (4)

Kwon Soonyoung : Seokmin jangan mencari masalah!

Lee Jihoon : Aww Betapa perhatiannya pacarku dengan Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo : Mereka teman, Jihoon. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam

Lee Jihoon : Pikiranku hanya ada satu macam, Hyung. Soonyoung dan Seokmin semakin mencurigan. Sudah.

Yoon Jeonghan : Pertama kalinya aku lihat Jihoon cemburu

Choi Seungcheol : Pertama kalinya aku lihat Jihoon cemburu (2)

Boo Seungkwan : Pertama kalinya aku lihat Jihoon cemburu (3)

Lee Seokmin : Ayo berkumpul di gerbang. Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik.

Boo Seungkwan : Kenapa di gerbang? di kantin saja.

Yoon Jeonghan : Aku sedang menuju kantin.

Choi Seungcheol : Sudah berada di kantin.

Hong Jisoo : Sepuluh menit lagi. Aku sedang di perpustakaan.

Wen Junhui : Berdiskusilah tanpa aku. Kelas perdanaku dimulai hari ini dan aku sekelas dengan Wonwoo.

Lee Seokmin : Mungkin aku akan sangat terlambat.

Boo Seungkwan : Kenapa? Kau yang paling dibutuhkan disini.

Lee Seokmin : Aku tak tahu dimana letak kantinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hao, Mingyu melanjutkan disini, ya?"

"Iya. Mingyu ambil kedokteran."

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Memang kenapa dengan Jepang?"

"Jepang? Kau tau darimana?"

"Dari Wonwoo Hyung."

"Entahlah. Aku belum menanyakannya."

"Tanyakan kalau begitu."

"Menurutku Mingyu kembali ke korea untuk mengejar cintanya."

"Jadi, Mingyu tak ingin meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian disini?"

"Bukan begitu, Seokmin. Mingyu tak punya pacar disini."

"Lalu? Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Hao."

"Kau saja yang tak mengerti!"

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan."

"Mingyu kembali ke korea dengan seorang perempuan. Namanya Chaeyeon. Jung Chaeyeon. Orang korea yang besar di Jepang. Chaeyeon ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di korea dan tinggal bersama neneknya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan, Mingyu?"

"Kenapa kau masih tak mengerti juga?!"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu berbelit-belit."

"Mingyu menyukai Chaeyeon, Bodoh!"

"Hah? Tapi dari sisi mananya Mingyu kelihatan menyukai Chaeyeon?"

"Mingyu rela kembali ke korea demi menemani Chaeyeon. Itu hanya pemikiranku saja sebenarnya."

"Lalu, Chaeyeon juga disini? Di kampus ini?"

"Iya. Mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Mingyu. Posisiku benar-benar telah tergantikan olehnya."

"Tenang saja, Hao. Masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu kemanapun dan kapanpun."

"Kalau begitu ayo temani aku ke perpustakaan."

"Kapan-kapan, ya? Aku sibuk sekarang. Sampai nanti, Hao!"

Suara rekaman yang diputar dari ponsel Seokmin terhenti sudah. Semuanya langsung saling tatap dan berakhir dengan menatap Jeonghan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal dengan Jung Chaeyeon," tolak Jeonghan yang mengerti arti tatapan teman-temannya.

"Bukan kau yang kenal tapi adik Ara _Sunbae_. Jadi, tolong tanyakan pada adik Ara _Sunbae_ ," Seungcheol meluruskan pemikiran salah Jeonghan.

"Aku tak kenal dengan adiknya," tolak Jeonghan lagi.

"Kau bisa tanyakan lewat kakaknya, kan?"

"Aku dan Ara _Noona_ berada di kelas yang berbeda sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu," Seungkwan menghentikan obrolan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang pasti akan berujung dengan adu mulut, "Ara _Sunbae_ tahu Mingyu pasti Ara _Sunbae_ juga tahu Chaeyeon, kan? Tidak usah repot-repot bertanya pada adiknya."

"Tidak usah mencari tahu tentang Chaeyeon. Kita tak punya masalah apapun dengannya. Yang terpenting sekarang tugas kita selesai karena Mingyu sudah dengan Chaeyeon," putus Jisoo.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita rayakan!" Seru Seokmin dengan penuh semangat. Sampai-sampai ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Night Club?" tanya Seungkwan antusias. Seokmin mengiyakan lalu keduanya berhigh five, "Night Club Yeahh!"

"Tidak. Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk kesana," nasihat Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu ajari kami menjadi orang dewasa, _Hyung_ " rengek Seokmin.

"Aku dan Seokmin belum pernah masuk ke tempat seperti itu, Hyung. Kami ingin merasakan sensasinya." Seungkwan ikut-ikutan.

"Kita ke night club tanpa Jeonghan. Seungkwan, ajak pacarmu juga kalau dia mau," Seungcheol memberikan keputusan seenaknya sendiri.

"Yak mana bisa begitu?!" Jeonghan mengamuk. Meja kantin tanpa sadar di gebraknya.

"Sudah saatnya Seokmin dan Seungkwan mengenal dunia orang dewasa, dunia kita."

"Dewasa apanya. Kau hanyalah orang dewasa yang berwatak anak-anak."

"Yak Yoon Jeonghan!" gantian Seungcheol yang menggebrak meja.

"Apa? Mau mengomel? Mau memukulku? Silahkan saja."

Merasa ditantang, Seungcheol makin berapi-api. Lengannya kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dan siap di arahkan ke Jeonghan.

"Kita ke sana dengan Jeonghan, Junhui dan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang berkelahi atau batalkan saja acaranya," Jisoo kembali menjadi orang yang memutuskan.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ diajak?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan perayaan untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin : Party! Party!

Boo Seungkwan : Yeah Party!

Kwon Soonyoung : Aku akan mengajari kalian menjadi orang dewasa. Kalau perlu aku praktekan dengan Jihoonie langsung.

Yoon Jeonghan : Kalian sudah ketahap itu? Luar biasa.

Lee Jihoon : Mungkin kau bisa threesome dengan Seungcheol Hyung dan Jisoo Hyung.

Yoon Jeonghan : Cuih dengan Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol : Kau mau mencari masalah lagi denganku, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?

Lee Seokmin : Threesome denganku saja, _Hyung_.

Choi Seungcheol : Jadi, Sainganku bertambah hmm?

Yoon Jeonghan : Kenapa kau sensitif sekali hari ini, hah? Sedang datang bulan?

Choi Seungcheol : Seharusnya kau yang datang bulan.

Junhui memutar matanya malas. Tadi Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang bertengkar sekarang para tetua. Sumber pertengkarannya juga tak jauh-jauh dari Lee Seokmin. Apa enaknya bertengkar lewat chat? Hanya bisa adu mulut saja seperti anak gadis. Bukan tipe Junhui sekali.

Junhui yang mulai muak pun memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sejak tadi mereka berdua selalu menempel bak perangko dengan amplopnya. Mereka punya ikatan sebagai teman sekelompok yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Wen Junhui : Party? Threesome? Jadi, Kita berpesta sambil Threesome?

Junhui ingin tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan saat tahu apa yang Wonwoo ketik atas namanya.

Lee Seokmin : Ide bagus!

Hong Jisoo : Tolong kendalikan pikiran tak bermutumu itu, Wen Junhui.

Boo Seungkwan : Apa aku sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan itu?

Yoon Jeonghan : Memang begitulah dunia orang dewasa.

Boo Seungkwan : Jadi, Hyung pernah? Dengan Seungcheol _Hyung_ dan Jisoo _Hyung_?

Wen Junhui : Benar kita berpesta sambil threesome? Kita hanya ada sepuluh orang, kan?

Hong Jisoo : Wen Junhui!

Yoon Jeonghan : Simpan pikiran mesummu itu untuk nanti, Tuan Wen. Kita hanya akan bersenang-senang saja.

Wen Junhui : Dimana dan jam berapa?

Choi Seungcheol : Di tempat biasa pukul delapan.

Wen Junhui : Tidak bisa. Aku ada tugas.

Junhui langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Wonwoo. Ia sudah muak dengan tugas dari Prof. Hwang. Deadline yang diberikan benar-benar mencekiknya.

Wen Junhui : Aku ikut. Sejak tadi Wonwoo yang membalasnya.

"Tugas kita belum selesai, Tuan Wen" protes Wonwoo.

"Masih ada beberapa jam lagi," Junhui menunjukkan jam yang ada di ponselnya, "tinggal proses akhirnya saja, kan? Kalau belum selesai juga kita bisa kerjakan di toilet sana."

Wonwoo memicing tak suka, "Kita disana untuk menghibur diri bukan menambah penat."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita selesaikan."

Junhui menarik tangan Wonwoo. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan. Bertekad penuh untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin agar bisa ikut melepas penat bersama teman-temannya. Wonwoo saja sampai kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Junhui.

"Mingyu..." bisik Junhui saat melihat sosok lelaki tan itu berada diantara gerombolan mahasiswa yang melintas tak jauh di di depannya.

"Kim Mingyu? Itu Mingyu, kan? Junhui, Itu Mingyu, kan?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo menyadarkan Junhui. Ia segera menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk memutar arah. Mengabaikan temannya yang terus saja mengulang pertanyannya.

"Kita ke toilet dulu. Aku ada panggilan alam."

"Tapi, itu Mingyu, kan? Kim Mingyu temannya Minghao."

"Mustahil. Kau sendiri yang bilang Mingyu melanjutkan ke jepang."

"Tapi mereka mirip."

"Hanya mirip, kan? Kau juga mirip Seulgi Noona. Tapi bukan berarti kau itu Seulgi Noona."

"Tapi, Seharusnya kita belok ke kiri kalau kau ingin ke toilet."

"Tidak jadi. Aku sudah mengeluarkannya di jalan."

"Wen Junhui?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Junhui duduk diatas toilet dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang didiktekan oleh Wonwoo lalu segera mengetiknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Junhui yang telah selesai mengetik.

"Sudah," balas Wonwoo singkat.

Junhui mendongak, "Sudah?"

"Iya, Sudah. Cepat kirimkan tugasnya."

"Separuhnya masih ada di flashdisk, kan?"

"Flashdisknya ada padamu, Junhui."

"Ada di tasku."

Wonwoo membuka resleting tas Junhui yang menggantung pada gagang pintu. Tak sulit mencari flashdisk yang dimaksud karena tas Junhui sendiri kosong. Hanya untuk menyimpan laptop saja beserta chargernya. Setelah ketemu, Ia langsung memberikannya pada Junhui.

Junhui mencolokkan flashdisknya pada port sebelah kanan. Setelah flashdisknya terdeteksi, lelaki cina itu segera mengcopy tugasnya. Terakhir, Ia mengeject flashdisknya, mencabutnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Sudah aku copy. Tinggal disatukan lalu dikirim," lapor Junhui yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh Wonwoo.

Jari-jari Junhui bergerak lincah. Menyatukan tugas-tugas yang telah dikerjakannya dalam satu tempat lalu mengirimkannya pada Prof. Hwang melalui email. Tidak perlu di baca ulang karena keduanya sudah yakin dan malas juga. Senyum sumringah terukir di bibir dua sekawan itu setelah tugas mereka berhasil terkirim.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang," Junhui mengucapkannya dengan nada sing a song.

Wonwoo mengambil tas Junhui lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia menutup resletingnya kembali setelah laptop Junhui berhasil dimasukkan. Kemudian, Ia menyerahkan tasnya pada sang empu.

"Kau benar-benar telah mengirimkannya, kan?" tanya Wonwoo, memastikan. Tangannya membuka pintu toilet kemudian keluar lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya sekali? Ada namaku dalam tugas ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Tangannya merogoh saku celana kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benda persegi itu dinyalakan lebih dulu lalu jari telunjuknya langsung melesat ke grup chat. Ia Ingin tahu apa teman-temannya sudah datang atau belum. Biasanya mereka akan mengirimkan chat jika sudah datang lalu mengomel jika menunggu terlalu lama.

Selagi Wonwoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, Junhui membenahi penampilannya di cermin. Menata ulang rambutnya lalu pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Siapa tau ia menemukan tambatan hati yang kedua disini.

"Ayo, Jeon"

Junhui merangkul pundak Wonwoo. Menuntun pemuda itu keluar dari toilet karena fokus Wonwoo masih pada ponselnya. Tepat saat Junhui hendak membuka pintu, seseorang lebih dulu membukanya dari luar. Mata Junhui membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Kim Mingyu lagi.

Junhui sengaja sekali menyenggol tangan Wonwoo lumayan kencang agar ponselnya jatuh. Benar saja, Ponsel Wonwoo yang hanya digenggam menggunakan tangan kiri terjatuh. Sudah terjatuh ditendang Junhui pula hingga keluar toilet.

"Wen Junhui!" geram Wonwoo yang kemudian menghampiri ponselnya lalu memungutnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Junhui mendorong tubuh Mingyu masuk ke toilet lalu menutupnya. Mingyu yang tak tau apa-apa tak bisa menolak. Apalagi gerakan Junhui yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," Junhui berjongkok di sebelah Wonwoo seraya Merangkul pundak Wonwoo erat.

"Untung saja tak ada orang yang lewat."

Wonwoo bangun bersamaan dengan Junhui. Tangan Junhui masih setia berada di pundak Wonwoo. Keduanya melenggang pergi dari sana. Langkah mereka berdua terkesan terburu-buru apalagi Junhui. Lelaki cina itu berasalan takut yang lain menunggu lama. Bagus sekali, Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Wonwoo dan Junhui disambut dengan omelan dari Jeonghan, gerutuan dari Seungkwan dan tatapapn sinis dari Jihoon. Keduanya menciut dan hanya bisa mengulang kata maaf. Meminta pengertian pada teman-temannya dengan membawa embel-embel tugas dan deadline tengah malam nanti.

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tak datang," gerutu Junhui.

"Menyindir Jisoo?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan sinis.

"Tidak, _Hyung_!" elak Junhui.

"Memang Jisoo Hyung tak ikut?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jisoo pulang ke kampung halamannya. Ada urusan mendadak," jawab Jeonghan.

"Aku juga ada tugas. Seharusnya kalian memakluminya," Junhui ngotot tak mau disalahkan.

"Jika kau mencari tugasmu sampai ke negeri tetangga baru aku memakluminya," Jeonghan tak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu mempengaruhi masa depanku, _Hyung_!"

"Kau boleh bicara seperti itu saat kebiasaan membolosmu hilang sudah," sang tetua mulai ikut campur.

"Seperti kau tak pernah bolos saja."

"Menyerah saja, _Hyung_. Tak akan ada habisnya melawan tim pembela Hong Jisoo," Seokmin berbisik.

"Baiklah, aku bersalah dan aku minta maaf," Junhui berucap ogah-ogahan. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memaksa Wonwoo untuk ikut membungkuk.

"Masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang, Ayo berpesta!" Seru Seungkwan sembari mengangkat gelas minumannya.

Junhui menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar dari kerumunan. Ia mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk dan memesan minum. Kebetulan mereka kenal dengan bartendernya karena saking seringnya mereka kemari. Tetutama Junhui.

"Yak Minhyun _Hyung_! Kenapa kau tak bilang pada mereka?! Jelas-jelas aku dan Wonwoo datang paling awal," omel Junhui pada sang bartender.

Sang bartender menghampiri mereka sembari tersenyum, "Maaf, Hari ini sedang ramai. Aku saja kewalahan melayani para pelanggan."

Wonwoo dan Junhui melepas tas mereka kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang bartender. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka menitipkan tas pada bartender disini. Malas jika harus pulang dulu untuk menaruh tas. Di tinggal di mobil juga tak menjamin keamanan.

"Hyung, seperti biasa saja," pesan Wonwoo.

"Lalu kau, Junhui?"

"Samakan dengan Wonwoo."

"Air putih? Tumben."

"Bukan. Maksudku yang biasa sama seperti Wonwoo."

"Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

"Lama aku tinggal, _Hyung_ " ancam Junhui. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Paket kilat untukmu, Wen. Tapi ada biaya tambahan. Bagaimana?"

"Biaya tambahan sebagai permintaan maaf? Cukup adil menurutku."

"Baiklah, Tuan Wen yang terhormat."

" _Hyung_ , aku yang biasa saja. Tanpa biaya tambahan," Wonwoo mengulang pesanannya.

Tak lama pesanan Wonwoo dan Junhui datang. Segelas minuman beralkohol untuk Junhui dan segelas air putih untuk Wonwoo. Diantara teman-temannya yang lain, hanya Jisoo dan dirinya yang tak minum alkohol. Biasanya ia akan pesan air putih atau jika Minhyun punya susu, maka mereka akan meminum susu.

" _Hyung_ , Ayo ke tengah. Kita menari bersama," ajak Seokmin seraya meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja," tolak Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku malas mencarimu."

Junhui meneguk minumannya beberapa kali kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri Seokmin. Keduanya lalu hilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menari.

Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ponselnya yang semula di genggam, Ia taruh di samping kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah minuman Junhui yang nampak begitu menggoda. Selama ia datang ke tempat ini, belum pernah Wonwoo memesan selain air putih. Takut muntah-muntah lagi seperti setahun lalu saat ia minum soju dengan kakaknya.

"Coba sedikit saja tak masalah, kan?" Wonwoo bersuara sangat pelan.

Tangannya perlahan terulur kearah gelas minuman Junhui. Ia meraba-raba gelasnya. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ia meminumnya nanti. Hanya mencoba seteguk saja.

Gelas minuman Junhui sudah berada di tangan. Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing bukan sedang menatap kearahnya. Setelah itu, Ia baru mencoba minuman milik Junhui.

Rasanya tidak buruk. Tidak menimbulkan pusing lalu mual juga sepertinya karena rasanya berbeda jauh dengan soju. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Wonwoo kembali meneguk minuman Junhui. Begitu seterusnya sampai tersisa sedikit.

"Aku masih—hik—baik baik saja—hik—hahaha."

Wonwoo memang masih baik-baik saja tapi sekarang ia sudah mabuk. padahal ia hanya minum setengah karena setengahnya sudah diminum oleh sang pemilik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wonwoo _-ya_?" tanya Minhyun yang mulai mendapat waktu senggang.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Minhyun dengan senyum lebar yang kemudian berubah menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa aku—hik—terlihat tak baik, _Hyung_?"

"Kau mabuk Wonwoo- _ya_. Apa air putih sekarang dapat memabukkan?"

"Hyung, jangan-hik-bilang-bilang pada—hik—Junhui kalau aku menghabiskan—hik—minumannya,"

"Ya tuhan, pantas saja kau mabuk."

"Hyung, kepalaku—hik—pusing,"

Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya. Memijat-mijat pelan keningnya dengan harapan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya bisa hilang seketika. Bukannya hilang malah bertambah. Sekarang perutnya malah terasa seperti dikocok-kocok.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun saat mendapati Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Toilet."

Wonwoo berjalan sempoyong menuju toilet. Tangan kananya memegangi kepala sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi perut. Pandangannya yang mulai mengabur memperparah segalanya.

Brukk

Wonwoo jatuh tersungkur saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Matanya terpejam erat sekali untuk mengurangi sakit kepala yang bertambah parah akibat tubrukan tadi. Ia tak tahu siapa yang menubruknya. Tapi ia merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menarik tangannya, membantunya untuk bangun.

"Maafkan—hik—aku," Wonwoo membungkukkan sedikit tubuh sempoyongannya.

"Yak Jeon, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, hah?!" Omel Junhui sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Wonwoo bergantian. Ia langsung menghampiri Wonwoo, saat Minhyun memanggilnya dan memberikan ponsel Wonwoo padanya tadi.

"Aku meminum—hik—minumanmu hehehe."

Junhui menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik kearah lelaki yang berdiri di dekat Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu lagi dan lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang diteror oleh Mingyu.

Junhui mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam kantung celananya lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu, "Bawa dia pulang dengan mobilku. Tanyakan pada penjaga di depan yang mana mobilku."

"Tapi _hyung_..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Mingyu. Kasihanilah pamanmu yang mabuk parah. Dia tak biasa minum."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Tak ada kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Berikan padanya nanti."

Junhui pergi berlalu setelah memberikan ponsel Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Ia kembali bergabung dengan orang-orang yang makin menggila di dance floor sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengendarai mobil Junhui dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada musik yang diputar dan tak ada suara orang yang mengobrol. Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang tertidur tak mungkin diajak mengobrol oleh Mingyu.

"Junhui..."

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Membiasakan cahaya lampu jalan masuk ke netranya.

"Aku bukan Junhui _Hyung_."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, "Benarkah? Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku Mingyu, _Hyung_."

"Mingyu? Pantas saja kau—hik—lebih tampan dari—hik—Junhui."

Mingyu tak bisa menahan senyumanannya saat mendengar pujian Wonwoo. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya seakan melompat. Biasanya orang mabuk itu bicara kejujuran, kan?

"Tunggu dulu. Kau Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"Kim Mingyu calon keponakanmu."

"Apa?! Bukannya kau—hik—di Jepang?"

"Aku telah kembali, Hyung."

"Bohong—hik—Kau bukan Mingyu—hik—kau pasti penculik," Wonwoo meringkuk ketakukan.

"Aku Mingyu, _Hyung_."

"Kau penculik! Hentikan—hik—mobilnya."

Mingyu benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya sesuai kata Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Wonwoo yang hendak membuka pintu. Membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo kemudian menangkup pipinya.

"Aku Kim Mingyu dan aku telah kembali dari Jepang," ucap Mingyu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat.

"Kenapa kembali?" tanya Wonwoo pelan sekali. Matanya yang semula beradu pandang dengan Mingyu beralih menatap kebawah.

"Karena aku ingin—"

Tok tok tok

"To...tolong aku... kumohon..."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama menoleh kearah jendela. Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat kehitaman kembali mengetuk jendela mobil. Mingyu yang mengenali sosok itu segera keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Wonwoo memandanginya dari jendela.

"Jung Chaeyeon!" Panggil Mingyu

"Kim Mingyu hahaha," perempuan yang dipanggil Chaeyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian tubuhnya ambruk.

Mingyu menggeram seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang-orang mabuk?!"

Mingyu membuka pintu belakang lebar-lebar. Ia mengangkat tubuh Chaeyeon lalu membaringkannya di jok belakang. Ditekuknya lutut Chaeyeon agar pintu bisa tertutup.

Saat Mingyu hendak menutup pintu, Chaeyeon menarik tangannya. Mingyu seharusnya jatuh menindih tubuh Chaeyeon namun lutut Chaeyeon menghalangi semuanya.

"Mingyu—hik—cium aku."

Bibir Chaeyeon telah mengerucut sempurna. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha meraih bibir Mingyu yang hanya diam mematung.

Brak brak brak

"Yak Kim Mingyu! lakukan—hik—dengan cepat! Kepalaku mulai pusing—hik—lagi dan perutku—hoekk"

Wonwoo yang memukuli dashboard seraya berceloteh mengalihkan atensi Mingyu. Lelaki itu panik saat Wonwoo hampir saja muntahkan isi perutnya. Ia buru-buru kembali ke kursi pemudi, menyalakan mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jangan dikeluarkan disini, _Hyung_!"

"Mingyu aku—hoekk"

"Jangan dulu, _Hyung_! Bersabarlah."

"Cepatlah, Gyu!"

"Tahan dulu, _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pusing dan mual yang di deranya sudah hilang. Potongan-potongan kejadian semalam mulai tersusun rapih di dalam ingatannya.

"Jadi, Kim Mingyu benar-benar kembali?" tanya Wonwoo sembari menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Kamar yang pernah ia singgahi beberapa malam. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan yang mengharukan. Kamar milik Kim Mingyu, seseorang yang mengaku jatuh cinta padanya.

Wonwoo buru-buru turun dari ranjang. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas kemudian mengantonginya. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya lalu membukanya dengan tarikan yang sangat kuat.

Bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang keluar kamar, seorang perempuan yang tak asing bagi Wonwoo keluar dari kamar sebelah. Perempuan itu tersenyum namun Wonwoo malah memalingkan wajahnya. Tersenyum pada orang tak di kenal bukan tipenya sekali. Apalagi dengan seorang perempuan.

Setengah berlari kedua kaki Wonwoo menuruni tangga. Menghampiri pasangan ayah dan anak keluarga kim yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Dari belakang terlihat seperti Hyosung namun rambut perempuan itu pendek. Bisa dipastikan itu bukanlah Hyosung, kakaknya. Lagipula Hyosung baru kembali dari pulau jeju besok sore.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Wonwoo sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Percakapan yang terjadi diantara ketiga orang tersebut langsung membeku. Pandangan mereka teralihkan pada Wonwoo sepenuhnya.

"Wonwoo!"

Suara melengking Hyosung membuat telinga Wonwoo mendadak sakit. Perempuan berambut pendek itu benar-benar Jeon Hyosung, kakaknya. Apa Hyosung menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke salon saat di jeju? Tatanan rambutnya benar-benar berubah.

" _Noona_ , bukannya kau kembali besok sore?" tanya Wonwoo, heran.

"Kau seperti tak senang aku kembali," balas Hyosung, sinis.

"Bukan begit—"

"Selamat pagi."

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh sapaan seorang perempuan. Orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi di depan kamar. Perempuan itu tersenyum saat Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya.

"Chaeyeon- _ah_ , Selamat pagi" Himchan membalas sapaan perempuan yang disebutnya Chaeyeon.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, Ayo kita sarapan bersama," ajak Hyosung.

Chaeyeon tersenyum kikuk. Ia tak kenal perempuan yang baru saja berbicara. Seingatnya Mingyu hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya saja di korea. Itu yang Mingyu ceritakan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku Jeon Hyosung dan lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darimu itu Jeon Wonwoo, adikku" Hyosung memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan Hyosung ini calon istriku. Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Tunggu saja undangannya, Chaeyeon- _ah_ ," tambah Himchan yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Sepertinya akan menganggu jika aku ikut sarapan disini. Aku akan pulang saja, Ahjussi" Chaeyeon berucap dengan sangat sopan. Acung jempol untuk tata kramanya.

"Tidak apa, Chaeyeon- _ah_. Kau juga sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau pacar Mingyu, kan?"

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi kedua pipi Chaeyeon. Gadis itu menunduk sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Hyosung, selaku penanya, terkekeh pelan. Sesekali ia akan melirik adiknya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Seharusnya Wonwoo kesal sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku dan Mingyu tidak berpacaran, Ahjumma," jawab Chaeyeon pelan.

"Bukan tidak tapi belum," sanggah Mingyu.

Himchan langsung meledek putra semata wayangnya itu. Hyosung juga ikut berpartisipasi. Suasana ruang tengah keluarga Kim menjadi sangat ramai. Hanya Wonwoo saja yang diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kita kapan sarapannya?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo membekukan segala keseruan yang ada.

"Ahh iya sampai lupa, kan. Ayo kita ke meja makan dan menyantap sarapan buatanku!"

Himchan menarik tangan Mingyu untuk bangun lalu merangkul pundaknya. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu berjalan beriringan ke meja makan. Begitu juga dengan Hyosung yang menggandengan Chaeyeon. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam di tempat.

Kenapa jadi Wonwoo yang posisinya seolah bukan keluarga disini?!

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo, Cepat kemari!" Teriak Hyosung dari meja makan.

Wonwoo berdecak kemudian berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Disana telah terhidang berbagai macam jenis makanan. Padahal hanya sarapan tapi Hyosung memasak banyak sekali.

Wonwoo menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Mingyu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih duduk disitu. Ada semangkuk sup toge dan beberapa olahan sayuran lainnya disana. Namun, Chaeyeon malah menempatinya.

Wonwoo menatap tak suka kearah perempuan itu. Ia akhirnya mengisi kursi disebelah kanan perempuan itu. Tepat bersebrangan dengan Hyosung. Himchan sendiri duduk di tengah-tengah dan menghadap kearah selatan.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Hyosung dengan riang. Di masing-masing tagannya sudah ada sendok dan sumpit yang bersiap untuk melahap makanan.

"Selamat makan!" Susul Chaeyeon tak kalah riangnya.

Wonwoo menatap tak minat menu yang tersaji di depannya. Bisa-bisanya Hyosung memasak sea food untuk sarapan. Biasanya ia akan sarapan dengan roti dan segelas susu jika dirumah Jihyun Imo.

"Kau harus makan banyak, Chaeyeon- _ie_ " Mingyu menukar sepiring sea food yang berada di hadapan Wonwoo dengan sup toge, "Aku mulai hapal makanan kesukaanmu sekarang."

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang juga melirik kearahnya. Keduanya langsung membuang muka sedetik kemudian. Wonwoo fokus pada sup togenya sedangkan Mingyy fokus pada Chaeyeonnya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Wonwoo yang ditaruh diatas meja makan bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan langsung mengeceknya. Siapa tahu saja Hanbin yang membawa pengumuman.

Ternyata personal chat dari Seungcheol. Sepertinya penting dan rahasia sekali sampai-sampai Seungcheol melakukan personal chat. Biasanya ia akan mempostnya di grup chat.

Choi Seungcheol send an image

Choi Seungcheol : Masih cantik seperti dulu, ya?

Choi Seungcheol : Apa kau merindukannya, kawan?

Choi Seungcheol : Kantin kampus sekarang juga.

Wonwoo menghabiskan sup togenya dengan terburu-buru kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini."

"Memang kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hyosung setengah mengejek.

"Mandi di rumah Imo kan bisa."

"Yasudah sana."

Wonwoo menunduk sedikit kemudian setengah berlari menuju pintu. Sejujurnya hari ini ia hanya punya satu kelas. Itu juga setelah makan siang nanti. Tapi, Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang benar ia akan ke kampus. Bukan menghadiri suatu kelas tapi bertemu Choi Seungcheol di kantin.

"Wonwoo, Ponselmu!" Hyosung setengah berteriak saat menyadari bahwa adiknya lupa membawa ponsel.

Hyosung bangun dan berniat mengejar Wonwoo. Sayangnya, Himchan menahan tangan kanannya lalu mendudukkannya kembali.

"Biar Mingyu saja yang mengantarkannya nanti, Hyosung-ah"

Hyosung mengangguk patuh. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terpotong. Hingga ponsel Wonwoo yang bergetar kembali mengganggunya.

Hyosung membuka ponsel adiknya yang memang tak di kunci dengan sebuah pola atau kombinasi beberapa digit angka. Ada satu Chat dari Choi Seungcheol dan Hyosung langsung membukanya.

Choi Seungcheol : Cepatlah! Dia sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hyosung mengerutkan kening. Tak mengerti dengan maksud chat Seungcheol. Ia lalu menscroll keatas dan menemukan sebuah foto seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dengan sekaleng soda berada digenggaman.

"Park Siyeon?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa makin kesini makin aneh ya /mikir keras

Aku tak tahu Jung Chaeyeon itu bisa bahasa jepang atau tidak. Awalnya aku ingin pakai member jepangnya Twice. Tapi masa Twice lagi u.u Jadi aku pakai Chaeyeon karena tiba-tiba kepikiran sama dia. Chaeyeon itu member DIA sekaligus I.O.I dan temannya Gfriend's Yuju. Kayaknya sih sebaya sama Mingyu ._.

Janji aku terpenuhi buat ngeluarin Park Siyeon disini. Aku bikin keduanya itu punya pasangan jadi biar hati sama perasaan mereka yang main. Tugas teman-teman Wonwoo kan sudah selesai. Mungkin bakalan ada beberapa member grup lain yang perannya keterbalikan sama temen-temennya Wonwoo. Gak banyak cuma biar rame aja xDD

tolong jangan ada yang tanya hubungan Seokmin, Soonyoung dan jihoon trus sama cinta segitiganya para tetua ._. aku aja bingung mereka posisinya gimana :v tapi aku udah ngerencanain ending hubungan mereka gimana di final chap nanti wkwk

Makasih buat yang udah review, baca, follow and fav ^^) terutama buat pereview setia xDD

Terakhir, Review again Juseyo:))


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

"Park Siyeon?!"

Atensi Ketiga orang yang berada di meja makan langsung teralihkan pada Hyosung. Tatapan mereka mengandung rasa penasaran yang sangat besar. Terutama Himchan dan anaknya. Chaeyeon mungkin hanya terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa Park Siyeon?" tanya Himchan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang pantas jika dibicarakan sekarang. Kita masih makan," balas Hyosung sembari menaruh kembali ponsel Wonwoo di meja.

Acara sarapan mereka kembali berlanjut. Mingyu dan Chaeyeon makan dengan lahap. Sang lelaki menyuapi setiap menu yang ada pada sang perempuan. Hyosung saja sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau tak berniat menyuapiku?" tanya Hyosung penuh harap pada Himchan.

Himchan hanya melirik Hyosung sekilas, "Kau sudah besar."

"Chaeyeon juga sudah besar."

"Kau lebih besar."

"Suapi adikmu ini, _Oppa_ ~"

"Maaf, aku tak terpengaruh dengan itu."

Hyosung berdecak dan kembali fokus pada sarapannya. Ia mendumel tak jelas sedangkan makanannya hanya diaduk-diaduk saja.

"Ya tuhan, Jeon Hyosung, berhenti bertingkah kekanakan," tegur Himchan.

"Apa susahnya menyuapiku, huh?" balas Hyosung dengan kesal.

Himchan menyumpit kimbap lalu menyodorkannya pada Hyosung, "Buka mulutmu, Hyosung- _ie_."

Wajah kesal Hyosung hilang sudah. Dengan semangat, Ia membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan dari Himchan, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah disuapi oleh orang lain," ucap Hyosung sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Mengingat-ngingat saat terakhir ia disuapi oleh seseorang.

"Berhenti merasa kehilangan dan tersakiti seorang diri. Posisimu sama dengan posisiku," Himchan berucap dengan nada kesal.

"Kita semacam koalisi, ya? Koalisi patah hati," lalu Hyosung tertawa hambar setelahnya.

"Berhenti bernostalgia, Nona Jeon. Kau pasti sebentar lagi akan menangis."

"Kau juga jangan menangis. Malu dengan anak dan calon menantumu."

Himchan tak membalas lagi. Lirikan tak suka sudah mewakili seluruh rasa kesalnya pada Hyosung.

"Setelah ini, Kita akan bertemu Sunhwa. Membicarakan tentang gaun pengantinku dan jasmu."

"Kau serius ingin menikah?" tanya Himchan penuh keraguan.

"Tidak. Tapi aku juga tak mau menjadi perawan tua."

"Mingyu juga butuh sosok yang selalu berada disampingnya."

"Jadi, Ayo lakukan!"

"Kami sudah selesai," ucap Chaeyeon. Gadis itu menumpuk piring bekas makannya dan Mingyu menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Chaeyeon _-ie_?" tanya Hyosung.

"Enak sekali, _Ahjumma_ ," balas Chaeyeon sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kalian mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, Tapi aku harus mengantar Chaeyeon kembali kerumah," kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab.

"Titip ponsel Wonwoo," Hyosung menyodorkan ponsel Wonwoo pada Mingyu, "Anak itu akan kelabakan jika tahu tak membawa ponsel."

Mingyu menerima ponsel Wonwoo lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Nanti akan aku berikan. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu."

Mingyu dan Chaeyeon membungkuk secara bersamaan. Lalu, Chaeyeon mengulanginya lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya."

Keduanya pun beranjak dari meja makan dengan bergandengan tangan. Membuat Hyosung yang melihatnya gemas. Ia bahkan sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi, Anakku benar-benar normal dan tak menyukai adikmu," Himchan membuka pembicaraan. Bukan pembicaraan tapi lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah perdebatan.

"Adikku, Jeon Wonwoo itu manis. Junhui saja pernah jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Tapi sayangnya Wonwoo masih normal," Hyosung mulai naik pitam padahal ini baru awalan.

"Junhui? Siapa Junhui?"

"Teman Wonwoo yang waktu itu menelpon. Kau lupa? Wajar saja usiamu sudah hampir senja,"

"Yak Jeon Hyosung!"

"Dilarang berteriak, Kim Himchan. Bersihkan ini dan bersiaplah. Kita harus bertemu Sunhwa."

Seharusnya Hyosung yang membersihkannya. Hitung-hitung latihan sebelum menikah nanti. Jangan bilang nanti setelah menikah posisi mereka akan tertukar! Hyosung sebagai kepala rumah tangga sedangkan Himchan sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Jangan dibayangkan, Tolong.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan telah bersiap di mobil. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan Hyosung belum keluar juga dari rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam. Jelas-jelas ia lebih dulu bersiap karena Himchan harus membersihkan kekacauan di meja makan.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Hyosung yang baru saja keluar rumah. Penampilannya sama saja seperti tadi. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi, hah?"

"Aku? Aku tidur. Badanku pegal sekali tadi."

"Ya tuhan, Jeon Hyosung, kau ini—"

"Berhenti mengomel seperti ibu-ibu! Cepat nyalakan mesinnya!"

"Iya, Nyonya Kim."

"Sialan, Aku belum resmi jadi Nyoya Kim! Panggil aku Nona Jeon yang terhormat."

"Tak sudi aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Yak kenapa kau tak menyalakan mesinnya juga?!"

"Diam dan duduklah dengan tenang dulu baru aku nyalakan."

Hyosung langsung mengunci mulutnya. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. Lucu sekali jika ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan Himchan di depan rumah.

Himchan tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Hyosung. Ancamannya berhasil ternyata. Ia lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju Apartemen Sunhwa. Semoga saja ia masih hapal jalannya karena ia baru sekali pergi kesana.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke apartemen Sunhwa tak memakan waktu lama. Selain jaraknya yang tak begitu jauh, jalanan yang sepi juga menjadi faktornya. Keduanya turun bersamaan setelah Himchan selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Apartemen Sunhwa nomor berapa?" tanya Himchan.

"125," Hyosung membalasnya dengan begitu singkat.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan sebuah jarak pemisah diantara mereka. Memasuki gedung apartemen yang nampak sederhana. Berbeda sekali dengan milik Hyosung.

Suasana gedung apartemen Sunhwa tak begitu ramai di sekisaran pukul sepuluh. Orang-orang yang punya aktivitas di pagi hari, mungkin sudah sejak subuh meninggalkan rumahnya. Tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih berlalu-lalang dan menetap di dalam.

"Kau kenal dia?" Himchan bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

Himchan menoleh ke belakang lalu menunjuk seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jari telunjuk, "Dia tersenyum saat melintasi kita."

Hyosung menggeleng, "Aku tak kenal karena aku tak lihat wajah."

Saat sudah berada di depan apartemen Sunhwa, ponsel Hyosung tiba-tiba berdering. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Sunhwa.

"Yeoboseo?"

" _Eonni_ , Kau dimana?"

"Di depan apartemenmu? Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Pergi ke kafe seberang saja. Aku sedang berada disana dengan Jieun dan temannya."

Belum sempat Hyosung mengomeli sang penelpon, Sunhwa lebih dulu mematikannya. Pencegahan yang bagus bagi kesehatan telinganya.

"Kita ke kafe seberang sekarang juga," ucap Hyosung dengan amat datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Himchan.

"Sunhwa ada disana bersama Jieun dan temannya."

"Temanmu itu benar-benar ya."

"Kadang aku menyesal berteman dengan mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan membuka pintu kafe dan membiarkan Hyosung masuk lebih dulu. Sang wanita berjalan cepat dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki menuju meja yang diisi oleh tiga orang. Dua wanita dan satu pria.

Hyosung menyuruh Himchan duduk disebelahnya setelah ia berhasil mengusir Sunhwa lebih dulu. Mereka yang sedang menertawakan Sunhwa mendadak bisu saat Himchan datang.

"Wahh, jadi ini calon suamimu?" Jieun bertanya dengan sangat riang.

Hyosung mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Himchan, "Tentu saja! Kami serasi, kan?"

Jieun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat, "Kalau tak serasi kalian tak mungkin ingin menikah."

" _Oppa_ , Ini Jieun. Song Jieun. Dia yang akan menyanyi pada pernikahan kita nanti," Hyosung mengenalkan Jieun pada Himchan. Mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Himchan dan Jieun saling melempar senyum dan sapaan singkat tanpa adanya acara berjabat tangan. Sekarang giliran Jieun yang mengenalkan orang bawaannya.

"Ini Yongguk _Oppa_. Bang Yongguk. Rekan kerja sekaligus pencipta lagu yang bernaung dibawah agensi yang sama denganku."

"Kalian bisa meminta dibuatkan lagu khusus pada Yongguk _Oppa_ ," saran Sunhwa, "aku baru saja dipuji denga sebait lagu olehnya."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hyosung dengan sangat antusias. Pernikahannya pasti akan lebih berkesan nanti.

"Tentu saja," balas Yongguk cepat. "Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Satu bulan lagi? Atau mungkin lebih cepat."

"Aku usahakan dua minggu lagi akan selesai."

" _Oppa_ , Ayo kembali bekerja. Aku masih harus melatih anak-anak," ajak Jieun.

Jieun bangun lalu menarik tangan Yongguk agar ikut bangun. Keduanya kemudian berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama karena aku sibuk," ucap Sunhwa sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya, "Di dalam sini ada beberapa desain baju yang kubuat khusus untuk kalian. Pilih dan hubungi aku besok."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sunhwa langsung berpamitan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tersisa Hyosung dan Himchan sekarang.

"Ya tuhan, rancangannya bagus-bagus sekali," puji Hyosung saat melihat halaman demi halaman buku pemberian Sunhwa, "Bagaimana aku bisa memilih salah satu?"

"Hyosung- _ah_ ," panggil Himchan.

Hyosung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Bang Yongguk."

Dahi Hyosung mengernyit. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap Himchan. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang serius.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia adalah orang yang membuatku tak kunjung menikah lagi sampai sekarang."

"Jangan bilang dia yang merebut milikmu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud milikku adalah hati, maka tebakanmu benar."

"Jadi, kau dan dia...," Hyosung tak menggantung kalimatnya, "sudah berapa lama?"

"Ya, aku dan dia punya hubungan khusus dan sudah lumayan lama tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang tanpa berpamitan denganku."

"Kalau begitu pasti kau sudah mengenal Jieun sebelumnya."

"Aktingnya benar-benar bagus. Kita seolah tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Jieun seharusnya merangkap jadi guru akting bagi anak didiknya."

"Kau tak berniat membatalkan pernikahan kita, kan?"

Himchan menggeleng dengan mantap, "Aku tak mungkin menikah dengannya karena kita sama-sama seorang pria dewasa. Mingyu pasti malu nanti."

"Malu? Padahal anakmu itu menyukai adikku."

"Tenang saja, Aku akan mengikuti perjanjian kita di awal."

"Aku masih tak percaya kau belok. Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu setelah kepergian istrimu?"

"Karena aku ingin mendiang istriku menjadi wanita terakhir yang aku cintai di dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berkediplah," tegur Seungcheol, "matamu memang tak sakit, huh?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "terlalu sayang dilewatkan walau hanya sedetik."

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. Menyebalkan sekali mengajak bicara orang yang sedang kasmaran. Apa dulu ia seperti Wonwoo saat sedang jatuh cinta dengan Jisoo?

"Siyeon makin cantik saja sekarang," puji Wonwoo.

"Dia sudah besar dan pandai merawat diri sekarang. Bukan bocah ingusan seperti dulu."

"Hyung, tumben sendirian? Biasanya menempel dengan Jisoo Hyung dan Jeonghan Hyung."

"Karena kami punya jadwal yang sangat-sangat berbeda. Hanya aku yang dapat jatah kelas pagi diantara mereka."

"Aku juga ada kelas siang hari ini."

"Aku full dari pagi sampai sore. Jadi, aku pamit masuk kelas, ok?"

Wonwoo mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Selamat belajar, Hyung!"

Seungcheol membalas dengan singkat kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Membawa serta sekaleng kopi yang belum habis sepenuhnya.

Tersisa Wonwoo disana dengan meja kosong tanpa makanan dan minuman. Ia tak melewatkan satu detikpun untuk itu. Melihat Park Siyeon saja sudah membuatnya kenyang.

Wonwoo bangun saat Siyeon dan kedua temannya beranjak dari tempat. Ia mengikuti ketiga gadis itu dari jarak sekitar lima meter. Jaga jarak aman agar tak dikira penguntit.

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa saat ketiganya masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas. Ia akhirnya juga ikut masuk ke perpustakaan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang kelas tersebut. Menunggu sampai siang hari di perpustakaan bukanlah hal buruk. Lebih hemat daripada harus menunggu di kantin.

Wonwoo berjalan ke salah satu rak dan mengambil beberapa buku secara acak. Pada dasarnya ia suka buku dengan genre apapun. Lagipula membaca itu untuk menambah ilmu jadi tak perlu pilih-pilih buku.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong di deretan depan. Rata-rata pengunjung perpustakaan sedang mengerjakan tugas atau belajar bukan membaca sepertinya.

Wonwoo memulainya dari buku yang bersampul cokelat tua. Baru beberapa lembar ia lahap, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk mejanya. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ponselmu, Hyung."

Kim Mingyu ternyata. Mingyu meletakkan ponsel Wonwoo diatas meja lalu langsung melenggang pergi. Tak mau mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Wonwoo, huh?

"Kenapa kemari? Itu Wonwoo Oppa, kan?" tanya Chaeyeon, " Ayo duduk disebelahnya saja."

Mingyu menahan tangan Chaeyeon saat hendak menghampiri Wonwoo, "Jangan, nanti dia terganggu."

"Kenapa terganggu? Kita sama-sama membaca buku, kan?"

"Baiklah, Chaeyeon- _ie_."

Mingyu menggandeng tangan Chaeyeon menuju meja di sebelah Wonwoo. Ia menarik kursi yang berada tepat disamping Wonwoo untuk Chaeyeon.

" _Oppa_ , Annyeong!" Sapa Chaeyeon

Wonwoo menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum. Ia sedang benar-benar hanyut dalam buku bacaannya. Tak bisa diganggu sama sekali.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , kau mau baca buku yang mana?"

"Kau mau yang mana?"

"Aku suka kedua."

"Aku baca yang atas kau yang bawah."

"Aku mau yang bawah saja."

"Kau bilang suka keduanya."

"Tapi aku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan yang bawah."

"Kau yang bawah dan aku yang atas."

"Hanya memilih buku saja berisik sekali," cibir Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya karena pasti Chaeyeon akan merasa sakit hati.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi setelahnya. Masing-masing telah hanyut dalam buku bacaannya. Hingga tak terasa sudah menghabiskan puluhan menit untuk duduk dan membaca.

Wonwoo merenggangkan otot-ototnya saat telah menamatkan satu buku. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sebentar lagi kelasnya dimulai. Benar-benar tak terasa.

Wonwoo mengembalikan buku-buku yang belum sempat dibacanya ke rak. Ia berpamitan kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah hapal dengannya. Terlalu sering Wonwoo kemari setiap minggunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Chaeyeon dan Mingyu sudah pergi sejak tadi. Mereka ada kelas katanya.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, Wonwoo tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Siyeon. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan segera mengikuti gadis itu.

Siyeon ternyata kembali mengunjungi kantin. Bedanya kali ini ia hanya seorang diri. Kedua temannya mungkin sudah pulang atau punya urusan lain.

Wonwoo menempati meja yang tempatnya strategis. Tak begitu dekat dan tak begitu jauh. Jarak amanlah pokoknya. Ia belum siap bertemu Siyeon secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Puluhan menit tak terasa telah berlalu. Kelas siangnya pun ia lewati begitu saja. Siyeon benar-benar menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. Padahal masih bisa di lanjut besok atau besoknya lagi. Bukankah Siyeon juga mahasiswi disini?

"Wahh kau masih betah disini rupanya."

Wonwoo melirik sekilas kearah Seungcheol yang menempati kursi di seberangnya. Ia kembali melirik lagi. Kali ini fokusnya pada minuman isotonik yang lelaki itu bawa. Detik berikutnya, isotonik milik Seungcheol telah berpindah tangan.

"Aku haus sekali, Hyung. Sejak tadi kerongkonganku tak teraliri air," adu Wonwoo setelah menghabiskan separuh isotonik milik Seungcheol.

"Memang Siyeon tak membelikanmu minum, huh?" Cibir Seungcheol, "Kau melakukan perkerjaan yang sia-sia."

"Apa yang aku lakukan tak ada yang sia-sia, Hyung."

"Yo! _Hyungdel_ _Whats up_!"

Seungkwan datang dengan Seokmin dan langsung membuat keributan. Untung saja para penghuni kantin sedang benar-benar larut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

" _Whats Up_ , Boo!"

Wonwoo merutuk saat Seungcheol malah membalasnya. Mereka berdua lalu berhigh five dengan senyum bodoh yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Seokmin yang ikut-ikutan menambah gaduh suasana.

"Ya tuhan, aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Junhui tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengisi tempat di sebelah kanan Wonwoo. Semula Seokmin yang ingin duduk disana. Anak itu akhirnya bergeser ke sebelah kiri Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Seungkwan yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah kiri Seungcheol.

"Jadwalku full dari pagi sampai sekarang. Setiap aku berencana membolos pasti selalu berpapasan dengan Minghao lalu dia akan berkata seperti ini," Junhui berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "Gege, mau kemana? Membolos? Bagaimana mau menikahiku jika masa depan gege tak jelas nanti."

Semuanya langsung tertawa setelah mendengar curahan hati Junhui. Tak terkecuali Wonwoo. Walaupun matanya masih tetap fokus memandangi Siyeon.

Tawa mereka mendadak terhenti saat ponsel Junhui berbunyi. Masing-masing telah hapal dengan nada dering tiap kawannya. Hapal pula dengan kebiasaan Wonwoo yang mensilent ponselnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" _Yeoboseo_."

"..."

"Kau dimana memang?"

"..."

"Aku juga di kantin. Kau melihatku, kan?"

"..."

"Datangi saja mejaku saat tugasmu sudah selesai."

"..."

"Aku tunggu, Siyeon- _ie_ "

Seungcheol dan Wonwoo langsung menatap Junhui penuh selidik. Dari apa yang mereka dengar, Junhui menyebutkan nama 'Siyeon' sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja.

"Kau berniat menikungku, Wen?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Menikung? Lucu sekali, Jeon" Junhui menanggapinya bagaikan sebuah lelucon. Lelaki itu bahkan tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Siyeon, Park Siyeon, Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Maksudmu dia?" Junhui menunjuk perempuan yang sedang duduk seorang diri dengan laptop yang terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikungku, ya?!" Wonwoo sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Menikung apanya? Sudah ada Minghao di hatiku."

"Orang sepertimu mana cukup hanya Minghao saja."

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Seokmin. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Junhui bermaksud menikungku!" Wonwoo menunjuk Junhui dengan telunjuknya.

"Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Jeon!" elak Junhui

"Wonwoo menyukai Park Siyeon, Junhui," ucap Seungcheol bermaksud menyudahi acara perdebatan mereka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu gantikan aku menemaninya berkeliling kampus."

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Wonwoo berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat ini. Seakan bisa melompat leluar kapan bisa. Baru berjalan beriringan dengan Siyeon efeknya sudah bisa sedahsyat ini.

" _Oppa_ , lapangan itu biasanya digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Siyeon sambil menunjuk lapangan yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka.

"Serbaguna. Bisa untuk futsal dan basket. Kadang juga dijadikan tempat latihan menari oleh anak-anak seni."

"Menari ya? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Kau bisa menunggunya sampai sore. Tapi tidak setiap hari ada."

"Biasanya hari apa saja, _Oppa_?"

"Tak tentu. Nanti aku tanyakan dulu. Aku punya tiga teman anak seni."

"Gomawo, _Oppa_."

Wonwoo terpaku melihat senyum Siyeon. Bumi seolah berhenti berputar pada porosnya dan jarum jam seakan berhenti bekerja. Apapun yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang seketika. Hanya ada Siyeon yang tersenyum sangat manis di sekelilingnya. Dunia imajinasi Jeon Wonwoo sungguh luar biasa.

" _Oppa_ sepertinya kita harus putar balik."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ada yang sedang berciuman disana."

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Siyeon. Sekitar tujuh meter di depan mereka ada sepasang kekasih yang saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Dasar pasangan tak tahu tempat. Jelas-jelas ini tempat umum.

"Kim Mingyu dan gadis itu ternyata benar-benar berpacaran."

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Iya, Kim Mingyu yang anak kedokteran. Dia sedang menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana."

Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya. Ingin memastikan sendiri apa yang diucapkan Siyeon benar atau tidak.

"Siapa gadis yang bersama Mingyu?"

"Mungkin Jung Chaeyeon."

Sedetik setelah Siyeon berkata demikian, Kedua orang disana menghentikan ciumannya. Siyeon dan Wonwoo masih menunggu-nunggu untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok gadis yang dicium Mingyu.

"Wah dia benar-benar Jung Chaeyeon!"

Wonwoo tercengang mendengar penuturan Siyeon. Matanya yang semula menyipit langsung membulat sempurna. Gadis yang sedang bersama Mingyu benar-benar Jung Chaeyeon. Gadis yang sempat sarapan bersamanya dan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya saat di perpustakaan tadi.

"Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran?" tanya Wonwoo yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Tentu saja! Mereka tak mungkin berciuman sepanas itu jika tak memiliki hubungan."

"Siyeon- _ah_ , Maaf aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhui, Dimana Jeon Wonwoo?"

Junhui yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendadak terdiam. Ia menatap tajam Hanbin yang baru saja menghabiskan sodanya tanpa izin.

"Kau kemari untuk mencari Wonwoo atau menghabiskan minumanku?" tanya Junhui dengan sinis.

"Aku haus setelah mencari Wonwoo kemana-mana."

"Kau kan satu kelas dengannya."

"Tapi dia tak masuk kelas hari ini."

"Anak itu benar-benar," Seungcheol jadi geram sendiri.

"Jangan bilang Wonwoo _Hyung_ rela membolos karena Park Siyeon," tebak Seungkwan.

"Sepertinya tebakanmu benar, Boo" balas Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ sedang menemani Park Siyeon berkeliling kampus," lapor Seokmin pada Hanbin.

"Park Siyeon? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak itu. Baiklah aku akan mencari mereka lagi."

Sebelum pergi ,Hanbin sempat-sempatnya meminum soda milik Junhui lagi. Untung saja ia segera kabur sebelum Junhui melayangkan tendangannya.

Hanbin kembali menelusuri koridor kampusnya. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia harus benar-benar bertemu Jeon Wonwoo hari ini juga.

"Park Siyeon?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanbin menoleh lalu tersenyum. Dari reaksi yang diberikan, sudah pasti gadis itu benar Park Siyeon.

"Apa kau melihat Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Hanbin langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"Wonwoo _Oppa_ tadi berpamitan setelah melihat Kim Mingyu dan Jung Chaeyon berciuman."

Hanbin mengerutkan dahi kemudian kembali bertanya, "Dia pergi kemana?"

"Aku kurang tahu, _Sunbae_."

"Terimakasih, Siyeon- _ssi_."

Siyeon tersenyum tipis sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelahnya, gadis itu melenggang pergi.

"Bukankah Wonwoo menyukai gadis tadi? Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi saat..." Hanbin menggantung ucapannya sendiri, "Jangan-jangan Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu!"

"Siapa yang menyukai siapa, hah?"

Hanbin tersadar dari pemikiran tak pentingnya. Di depannya sudah ada Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri angkuh dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau membolos kemana tadi?" Hanbin langsung menintrogasi Wonwoo.

"Aku di kantin."

"Membolos karena seorang gadis itu tak ada untungnya, teman."

"Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menemuiku. Aku sedang malas di ceramahi."

"Siapa yang menemui siapa, hah? Jelas-jelas kau yang menemuiku lebih dulu."

"Fine, Aku pergi."

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!"

Hanbin mengeluarkan selembar kertas beserta beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, Ia segera mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah berbelok di tikungan.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo berhenti kemudian menoleh dengan malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Baca buku-buku ini dan beberapa buku yang ada di daftar," Hanbin menyerahkan buku-buku yang berada di genggaman beserta secari kertas pada Wonwoo, "Di pertemuan selanjutnya akan ada tugas kelompok. Kemugkinan kita akan berada di kelompok yang sama."

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan sekarang juga."

"Bagus, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap nanar daftar buku di kertas yang Hanbin berikan. Ada sekitar sepuluh judul buku yang tertulis disana. Tak mungkin Wonwoo bisa membacanya dalam satu malam atau bahkan beberapa hari kedepan. Di pertemuan selanjutnya mungkin ia baru bisa menghabiskan lima buku.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melakukan peregangan pada otot-otot tangannya. Mulutnya juga ikut menguap lebar sekali sedangkan matanya berkedip-kedip menahan rasa kantuk. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan sore harinya di perpustakaan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya dirumah saja."

Wonwoo merapikan buku-buku yang di atas mejanya. Sebagian buku tersebut ada yang dimasukkan kedalam tas. Ia akan melanjutkannya dirumah atau di perjalan pulang nanti.

Wonwoo mengembalikan buku yang tak jadi di pinjamnya ke rak. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan. Melaporkan pada penjaga perpustakaan bahwa ia meminjam beberapa buku. Setelahnya, Ia baru melenggang pergi dari perpustakaan.

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui di luar sedang hujan deras. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin bertemu dengan kasur empuknya. Menerobos hujan sama saja dengan mencari masalah. Tubuhnya sensitif sekali dengan hujan.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Mingyu memanggil namanya. Jelas-jelas tak ada satupun orang yang berada di koridor kecuali dirinya. Jangan-jangan itu suara hantu penunggu koridor yang menyamar menjadi Mingyu!

" _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo berjengit saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia segera merapalkan doa untuk meminta perlindungan pada tuhan.

" _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo menegang saat tubuhnya dibalikkan dengan paksa. Matanya terpejam rapat sekali dan bibirnya masih merapalkan doa.

" _Hyung_?"

"Jangan ganggu aku... kumohon..."

Wonwoo memberanikan membuka matanya sedikit saat mendengar suara kekehan. Ia kembali menutup mata saat sosok itu malah menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ , ini aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Bohong... Kau pasti hantu penunggu koridor..."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Sosok yang dikira hantu oleh Wonwoo mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya. Sosok itu lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkan payung tersebut diatas telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Pulanglah dan jaga tubuhmu agar tetap kering."

Usapan di kepala menyadarkan Wonwoo. Ia memberanikan membuka matanya. Menatap sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Rasanya persis seperti melihat senyum Siyeon saat tadi menemani gadis itu berkeliling.

Sosok itu sungguhan Kim Mingyu. Bukan hantu penunggu koridor seperti perkiraannya.

"Aku duluan, _Hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sampai Mingyu menghilang di tikungan Wonwoo hanya diam mematung. Tak tersenyum dan tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah Mingyu barusan. Ini interaksi terlama mereka setelah Mingyu kembali ke korea.

"Dia masih berani berlaku manis padaku setelah mencium Chaeyeon tadi?!"

Wonwoo membuka payung di tangannya dengan perasaan sebal. Ia bahkan terkesan memaksa saat payung tersebut sedikit macet saat proses pembukannya.

"Mau mencoba mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, hah? Cih, memang dia siapa?!"

Perjalanan Wonwoo menuju halte di penuhi dengan gerutuannya yang tak jelas. Sesekali ia akan menyumpahi Mingyu dan mendoakannya dengan yang tidak-tidak. Wonwoo benar-benar menjadi cerewet saat ini.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Dari arah berlawanan, matanya menangkap Mingyu dan Chaeyeon yang berlari menerobos hujan dengan sebuah jaket. Ia yakin sekali jika jaket itu milik Mingyu karena anak itu memakainya tadi.

"Sekarang apalagi, hah?! Mereka ingin mengalahkan romantisme sepasang kekasih dalam drama di tv? Menjijikan sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja payung yang di genggam Wonwoo jatuh bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chaeyeon. Seketika tubuhnya telah basah karena derasnya hujan.

"Mingyu..."

Sudah dipastikan Wonwoo akan demam tinggi malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Rada maksa yah? I know kok ~

Ini emang maksa lanjut karena akutu merasa punya hutang sama kalian u.u sebenernya aku udah mulai jenuh sama cerita ini. Tapi nanggung ahh dikit lagi kelar xDD

Siapa Park Siyeon? Dia itu Pledis girls yang juga ikut di Produce 101 dan aku gatau banyak tentang dia termasuk wajahnya xDD buat yang nyaranin pake nama aslinya Park Siyeon maaf aku gabisa:))

Hubungan Hyosung sama Himchan mulai goyah dengan hadirnya Yongguk. Kalo jodohnya Hyosung dateng maka bakalan ada Banghim sama Meanie. Kira-kira siapa yang pantes dipasangin sama Hyosung? jujur aku bingung ToT saran coba biar dia bisa muncul sepenuhnya. di sini sama di chap sebelumnya pernah muncul lohh ~

Park Siyeon sama Jung Chaeyeon itu gabakalan aku jadiin jahat yahh

yang jahat itu Mingyu sama Wonwoo sama sendiri xDD

Next Chap semoga bisa lebih cepat

aku ada banyak waktu luang setelah berpisah dengan fakeworld ~ sekarang waktu aku cuma diisi sama belajar belajar dan belajar xDD

Makasih buat yang sudah review, follow, favorite dan baca juga:))

Terakhri, Review Juseyeo...


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Wonwoo benar-benar terserang demam malamnya. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis bersamaan dengan hilangnya nafsu makan. Yang bisa dilakukan saat ini hanyalah bersenyumbunyi di balik selimut. Berharap suhu tubuhnya bisa turun esok pagi karena telah istirahat dengan cukup.

Tok Tok Tok

Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya sebatas kepala. Menunggu sang pelaku pengetukan yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah kakaknya buka suara.

"Kau di dalam?"

"Ya, _Noona_. Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Besok aku ada ujian."

"Jangan belajar terlalu keras, adikku sayang. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Sudah sakit kok, _Noona_. Hanya saja bukan karena terlalu keras belajar.

"Ya, _Noona_."

"Ah iya, Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah sejak tadi. Aku malas menunggumu."

Bukan malas menunggu tapi memang malas makan.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau tengah malam lapar lagi kau bisa buat ramen. Aku baru berbelanja."

Tak ada waktu untuk bangun tengah malam dan menyeduh ramen. Kualitas tidurnya tak boleh terganggu demi kesembuhan yang hendak diraih.

"Ya, _Noona_."

"Selamat belajar, adikku."

Wonwoo bernafas lega saat sang kakak mengakhiri percakapan. Tak tahu harus berapa kali lagi ia berbohong jika percakapan tadi terus berlanjut. Semua dilakukan demi menutupi kondisinya sekarang. Hyosung pasti akan menerobos masuk lalu memaksanya minum obat jika tahu ia sedang demam.

Wonwoo tak suka obat dan tak bisa meminumnya. Kecuali dengan paksaan yang sering dilakukan oleh sang kakak dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesembuhan yang diharapkan Wonwoo esok harinya tak kunjung datang. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi dan sekarang kepalanya ikut berputar-putar. Perutnya yang belum terisi sejak semalam juga ikut menambah penderitaannya.

Hyosung telah berangkat bekerja sejak pagi buta. Meninggalkan roti bakar dengan telur diatas meja makan. Itu jatah sarapan Wonwoo pagi ini. Sayang sekali nafsu makannya masih belum kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan Lee _Ahjumma_."

Lee _Ahjumma_ , Ibunya Seokmin yang sudah diklaim Jeon bersaudara sebagai ibu angkat mereka. Hyosung sering sekali menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Lee _Ahjumma_. Entah untuk memasak bersama atau berbelanja bersama. Wonwoo sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lee _Ahjumma_ saat menginap atau menumpang makan di rumah Seokmin. Masakan Lee _Ahjumma_ mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengan masakan mendiang ibunya.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan sembari berpegangan pada dinding. Jarak dari kamarnya menuju pintu seakan bertambah jauh. Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit baginya untuk bisa sampai di depan pintu.

"Kuatkan dirimu saat Lee _Ahjumma_ menyuruh minum obat nanti," Wonwoo berucap seorang diri. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu.

Baru tiga langkah keluar dari apartemen, tubuh Wonwoo ambruk lebih dulu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka perlahan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Matanya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang menembus dari jendela di ujung ruangan. Pandangannya mengedar ke setiap sudut ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih.

"Rumah sakit?"

Wonwoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bersender pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat seorang pria dewasa yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sosok yang sama dengan yang memanggilnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaraannya tadi.

"Permisi..." Wonwoo berucap pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Pria itu menoleh, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Wonwoo tak menyahuti ucapan pria itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Mencoba menggali memorinya lebih dalam. Pasti mereka saling kenal sebelumnya sampai orang itu sudi menolongnya dan tahu namanya.

"Mencoba mengingatku?" tanya pria itu yang kini telah berpindah duduk menjadi di sebelah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Tidak terlalu dekat tapi."

"Begitu ya..." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih mencoba mengingat-ngigat pria itu.

"Cepat telpon _Noona_ mu. Dia terlalu _workholic_ sampai tak memperhatikan kondisi adiknya."

"Kau kenal dengan _Noona_ ku? Jeon Hyosung?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis namun terkesan misterius bagi Wonwoo, "Cepat telpon _Noona_ mu."

Wonwoo meraba-raba celananya Bermaksud mencari ponsel yang ternyata tak berada disana. Ia melirik ke arah pria yang belum mau memberitahu identitasnya itu. Seolah paham, pria itu memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

Beruntunglah Wonwoo hapal diluar kepala nomor Noonanya yang tak pernah berganti-ganti. Setelah mengetikkan nomor Hyosung lalu menekan ikon gagang telepon berwarna hijau, Wonwoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Yeoboseo_?"

" _Noona_..."

"Wonwoo? Kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Iya, Ini aku. Bisakah kau menemuiku?"

"Menemuimu? Kau dimana memang?"

"Aku di rumah sakit. Tadi aku pingsan dan ada orang asing yang membawaku kemari."

"Aku akan minta izin dulu."

Hyosung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Wonwoo mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang empu sembari menghela nafas. Kecil kemungkinan Hyosung akan kemari di tengah jam kerja seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, _Noona_ mu akan kemari?" tanya pria itu.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu. Mungkin saat jam makan siang nanti."

"Istirahatlah lagi. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai Hyosung datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosung tak langsung meminta izin pada atasannya untuk menjenguk Wonwoo di rumah sakit. Ia malah menelpon Seungcheol terlebih dahulu. Meminta teman-teman Wonwoo untuk datang juga ke rumah sakit. Menunggui adiknya saat ia kembali bekerja nanti. izin yang ia dapat pasti tak akan lama.

" _Yeoboseo_? Seungcheol?"

" _Noona_ , Ini Jisoo."

"Seungcheol kemana?"

"Membantu Jeonghan di perpustakaan."

"Aku mau minta tolong pada kalian."

"Aku meloundspeakernya, _Noona_. Ada Jihoon juga disini."

"Wonwoo sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Wonwoo kenapa memang, _Noona_?" Jihoon bertanya dengan kalem. Selamatlah telinga Hyosung karena hanya ada Jihoon dan Jisoo di seberang sana.

"Wonwoo pingsan dan ada orang asing yang membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Aku dan Jihoon akan memberitahu yang lain dan segera kesana, _Noona_."

"Terimakasih, Jisoo. Aku tak mungkin mendapat izin lama. Jadi, aku menitipkan Wonwoo pada kalian."

Hyosung lagi-lagi memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Kali ini karena ia melihat atasannya melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Buru-buru ia mengejar atasannya untuk meminta izin.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon : Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit. Berkumpul di kantin sekarang juga dan kita berangkat menjenguk Wonwoo.

Boo Seungkwan : Aku masih di rumah, _Hyung_.

Lee Jihoon : Ya sudah cepat kemari.

Lee Seokmin : Seokmin sedang ada urusan dengan seorang _Sunbae_. Ini Minghao.

Hong Jisoo : Apa masih lama, Hao?

Lee Seokmin : Tidak tahu. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah serius sepertinya, _Hyung_.

Boo Seungkwan : Kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja, _Hyung_. Aku malas ke kampus.

Lee Jihoon : Seperti kau tahu Wonwoo berada di rumah sakit mana.

 _Kwon Soonyoung send a picture_

Kwon Soonyoung : Sedang mengintip romantisme Jeonghan _Hyung_ dan Seungcheol _Hyung_ di perpustakaan.

Hong Jisoo : Pantas saja mereka lupa dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Boo Seungkwan : Aku mencium bau-bau kecemburuan.

Lee Seokmin : Ini baumu yang belum mandi, Boo.

Boo Seungkwan : Shit, Lee Seokmin! Aku tahu ponselnya sudah balik pada sang empu.

Lee Jihoon : Kwon, Cepat kemari dan seret mereka berdua.

Hong Jisoo : Seungkwan...

Boo Seungkwan : Maaf, Jisoo _Hyung_.

Wen Junhui : Wonwoo _Oppa_ kenapa? TT

Boo Seungkwan : OH MY GOSH JUNHUI _HYUNG_?!

Lee Seokmin : OH MY GOSH JUNHUI _HYUNG_?! (2)

Wen Junhui : Ini Park Siyeon bukan Junhui _Oppa_.

Choi Seungcheol : Shit, Kwon Soonyoung! Mata sipitmu itu benar-benar ya!

Yoon Jeonghan : Shit, Kwon Soonyoung! Mata sipitmu itu benar-benar ya! (2)

Hong Jisoo : Kalian berdua...

Choi Seungcheol : Maaf, sayang.

Yoon Jeonghan : Maaf, sayang. (2)

Boo Seungkwan : Aww! Pasangan baru sepertinya kompak sekali.

Lee Seokmin : Jangan sedih, Jisoo _Hyung_. Lee Seokmin masih sendiri kok:))

Wen Junhui : Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!

Choi Seungcheol : Junhui? Ada apa denganmu?

Wen Junhui : Ini Siyeon, _Oppa_.

Lee Seokmin : Junhui _ge_ kemana memang?

Wen Junhui : Toilet. Aku yang memegang ponselnya sekarang.

Lee Seokmin : Jangan bilang yang dari tadi membalas pesanku juga kau?!

Wen Junhui : Aku memang membalas semua pesan yang masuk tapi tidak ada darimu.

Lee Seokmin : ahshdgfetebsh

Boo Seungkwan : Seokmin, kau baik?

Kwon Soonyoung : Seokmin, kau baik? (2)

Wen Junhui : Seokmin, kau baik? (3)

Yoon Jeonghan : Seokmin, kau baik? (4)

Lee Seokmin : Minghao mengamuk!

Lee Seokmin : Aku dan Minghao menuju kantin

Choi Seungcheol : Menuju kantin. Penasaran dengan Junhui yang akan diamuk Minghao

Yoon Jeonghan : Menuju kantin. Penasaran dengan Junhui yang akan diamuk Minghao (2)

Kwon Soonyoung : Menuju kantin. Penasaran dengan Junhui yang akan diamuk Minghao (3)

Boo Seungkwan : Menuju kantin. Penasaran dengan Junhui yang akan diamuk Minghao (4)

Lee Jihoon : Mudah sekali ternyata mengumpulkan kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di parkiran. Tinggal mengatur siapa dengan siapa saja. Seungcheol sebagai yang tertua sedang berpikir keras untuk membagi teman-temannya kedalam dua mobil. Mobil Seungcheol dan mobil Soonyoung.

"Junhui dan Minghao naik motor kan?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan. Junhui memang membawa motor hari ini tapi wajah Minghao tak meyakinkan untuk ikut bersama Junhui.

"Tidak, aku ingin naik mobil. Junhui ge dengan Siyeon saja," balas Minghao datar.

"Seungkwan, Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersamaku. Sisanya dengan Soonyoung, paham?"

Mereka menyahut bersamaan kemudian segera masuk ke mobil. Seungcheol yang hendak ikut masuk ditahan lebih dulu oleh Junhui.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menyuruh Siyeon ikut?" tanya Junhui dengan wajah memelas.

"Agar Wonwoo cepat sembuh. Wonwoo kan tak suka minum obat"

Sungguh luar biasa jawaban dari seorang Choi Seungcheol. Sampai Junhui tak membantahnya lagi dan langsung bergegas menuju motornya. Sudah ada Siyeon yang menunggu diatas motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosung datang bersama dengan Himchan dan anaknya. Mereka bertemu di halte saat Hyosung sedang menunggu bus dan Himchan kebetulan melintas dengan mobilnya.

"Wonwoo?" panggil Hyosung sembari menggeser perlahan pintu ruangan.

Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap langsung terbangun. Begitupun dengan seorang pria yang duduk di sofa. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan membantu anak itu untuk duduk.

" _Noona_..."

Hyosung menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk adiknya erat. Sang adik balas memeluk sembari tersenyum pada Himchan yang ternyata juga berada disana. Senyumnya luntur saat melihat sosok yang mengekori Himchan.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Hyosung melepas pelukannya dan berganti dengan menangkup wajah sang adik.

"Aku kehujanan, demam, melewatkan makan, perutku sakit, kepalaku pusing dan akhirnya aku tumbang," cerita Wonwoo. Matanya sempat melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

Wonwoo jadi teringat payung pemberian Mingyu yang ia tinggal begitu saja saat menaiki taksi kemarin.

"Karena _Noona_ mu sudah berada disini, aku akan pergi sekarang," pria asing yang tadi menolong Wonwoo buka suara.

"Junki _Oppa_..." panggil Hyosung pelan namun sang pria asing itu tetap menoleh, "Jadi, kau yang..."

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Jeon Hyosung."

Wonwoo berhasil mengingat semuanya saat itu juga. Lee Junki, mantan pacar sang kakak yang sudah lama pergi. Pantas saja orang itu mengenalnya. Jika Junki tak pergi mungkin ia sudah punya kakak ipar sekarang. Dan lagi ia tak harus berurusan dengan anak semata wayang Kim Himchan.

Hyosung menghampiri Junki lalu menangkup wajah pria itu. Merabanya perlahan dengan pandangan yang masih kurang yakin. Ia takut itu hanyalah halusinasi saja karena terlalu merindukan sosok itu.

"Ini benar-benar aku, Hyosung- _ah_."

Saat itu juga Hyosung langsung memeluk Junki dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua kerinduannya yang telah bertahun-tahun ia pendam. Ia memukuli pelan dada Junki dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Ayo kita bicara di luar."

Hyosung melepaskan pelukannya pada Junki lalu menarik pria itu keluar ruangan.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Himchan saat Hyosung dan Junki benar-benar telah keluar dari ruangan.

"Mantan pacar Hyosung _Noona_ yang telah lama hilang."

"Pantas saja reaksinya berlebihan sekali," ucap Himchan setengah mengejek

"Mereka sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. Wajar saja reaksi _Noona_ sampai seperti itu."

"Kalian juga sudah lama tak bertemu, kan?" Himchan menunjuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian, "Tapi tak bereaksi sama seperti mereka."

Mingyu berdehem sebentar kemudian menyahuti ucapan ayahnya, "Tapi

tak selama mereka, _Appa_."

"Aku akan menyusul mereka. Kalian mengobrolah karena aku belum pernah melihat kalian mengobrol semenjak Mingyu kembali."

Himchan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak lama bertemu membuat mereka layaknya orang asing. Apalagi saat mengingat perpisahan mereka waktu itu.

Beruntunglah seorang perawat datang dengan membawa makanan. Setidaknya Wonwoo tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya disaat Mingyu sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel.

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya setelah makan. Nanti sore anda sudah boleh pulang jika kondisi anda telah membaik."

"Terimakasih."

Perawat itu tersenyum kemudian pamit undur diri. Wonwoo menatap penuh minat makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Nafsu makannya benar-benar meluap saat ini saking laparnya.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu menghentikan Wonwoo yang hendak menyendok.

"Tentu saja," jawab Wonwoo pasti, "Yang sakit itu bukan tanganku."

Mingyu terkekeh dan Wonwoo tak memperdulikannya. Ia baru menunjukkan rasa peduli saat anak itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sofa di sebelah sana harusnya dimanfaatkan oleh anak itu.

"Bisakah kau berpindah ke sofa?" tanya Wonwoo setengah mengusir.

"Kenapa memang? Masih ada tempat untukku duduk disini," Mingyu yang tak mau mengalah telah kembali rupanya.

"Kakiku tak leluasa bergerak, bodoh!"

"Padahal aku tak duduk di atas kakimu."

"Tapi kau memakan tempat untuk kakiku!"

"Berisik, _Hyung_! Sudah cepat makan dan minum obatmu."

Untuk kali ini biarlah Wonwoo mengalah. Ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Mingyu. Nanti setelah makan mungkin akan dilanjutkan.

"Kau makan dengan lahap, _Hyung_." Mingyu kembali buka suara yang mengundang tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo.

"Berisik, Mingyu! Kita lanjutkan setelah makan."

Mingyu terkekeh dan kembali bersuara, "Aku tak memintamu menyahuti ucapanku."

" _Fine_ , aku akan diam. Terserah kau mau berbicara sampai mulutmu berbusa juga aku tak peduli."

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pendengar yang baik, _Hyung_ " Mingyu mengacak-acak surai Wonwoo namun segera di rapikan kembali sebelum mendapat omelan dari sang empu.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengikis suasana canggung yang terjadi. Jadi, tolong hargai usahaku, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo diam saja. Mulutnya tetap bekerja menghaluskan makanan yang masuk. Tapi matanya menatap bingung kearah Mingyu dan dahinya ikut mengerut. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari ucapan Mingyu yang tak dipahaminya.

"Kau terlihat sekali menjaga jarak denganku, _Hyung_. Aku rindu kau yang suka mengomel. Kau bahkan bersikap biasa saja saat tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa sekarang..."

Wonwoo masih menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tinggal beberapa sendok lagi dan ia baru akan berkomentar setelahnya. Biarkan saja Mingyu mengeluarkan semuanya lebih dulu.

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tak menyukaimu lagi, _Hyung_. Memang belum sepenuhnya hilang tapi sekarang sudah tak sebesar dulu."

Wonwoo kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Ia lalu membagi sisa nasinya. Tersisa dua sendok lagi sekarang.

"Kehadiran Park Siyeon membuatku makin sadar. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha takdir tak akan menyatukan kita."

Tersisa satu sendok lagi. Wonwoo sudah gatal untuk berkomentar. Melemparkan ejekan yang menyerempet kearah hinaan atas wajah murung Mingyu.

"Kau dan Park Siyeon lalu aku dengan Jung Chaeyeon. Ayo kita _double date_ suatu hari nanti, _Hyung_!"

Suapan terakhir telah masuk kedalam mulut. Wonwoo buru-buru mengunyahnya lalu menelan paksa saat makananya belum terlalu halus. Ia meraih gelas yang berada diatas nakas kemudian menenggak air yang berada di dalamnya dengan rakus.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah selesai kan?" tanya Mingyu. Ia memindahkan meja kecil yang berada diranjang Wonwoo ke lantai, "Sekarang waktunya minum obat."

Mingyu mengambil obat yang berada diatas nakas kemudian membukanya satu persatu. Ada tiga jenis obat yang berbentuk tablet. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang menatap ngeri kearah obat-obat tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa meminum obat," Wonwoo setengah merajuk.

"Akan aku geruskan."

Mingyu mengambil sendok bekas makan Wonwoo serta penutup gelas. Ia menaruh tiga tablet obat tersebut lalu mulai menggerusnya hingga halus.

"Pahitnya memang tak akan hilang tapi akan lebih mudah di telan," jelas Mingyu sambil terus menggerus obat milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunggu dengan sabar sampai Mingyu selesai. Ditangannya sudah ada segelas air yang sekarang telah tersisa setengah karena ia minum setelah makan tadi. Benar kata Mingyu. Setidaknya ia tak akan kesulitan menelan obatnya karena bentuknya sama seperti air setelah dilarutkan nanti.

Mingyu menuangkan obat Wonwoo yang telah halus ke sendok. Ia meminta Wonwoo menuangkan sedikit air. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan sendok dengan perlahan agar obatnya tercampur dengan air.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, _Hyung_."

Sendok obat yang di pegang Mingyu sudah berada di depan mulut Wonwoo. Tinggal menunggu sang pasien mau membuka mulutnya saja.

"Pasti pahit sekali," lirih Wonwoo.

"Langsung minum air. Kau sudah memegang gelasnya."

Wonwoo termakan rayuan Mingyu. Perlahan mulutnya mulai terbuka dan Mingyu dengan gesit langsung memasukan sendok yang berada ditangannya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo membulat dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya campur aduk. Ia hampir saja memuntahkan obatnya jika Mingyu tak buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , telan obatnya."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Nanti semakin pahit."

Wonwoo masih tetap menggeleng. Kini Mingyu merasakan tangannya basah karena obat yang di minum Wonwoo sedikit-sedikit mulai keluar dari mulut.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia menarik tangannya yang membekap Wonwoo lalu mengganti dengan mulutnya. Bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo ia kulum dan hisap secara bergantian. Setelah puas, lidahnya keluar untuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Wonwoo. Meminta akses masuk dan secara tak langsung memaksa Wonwoo untuk menelan obatnya.

Wonwoo terbuai dengan ciuman yang Mingyu berikan. Ia juga tergoda untuk melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih panas. Seperti berperang lidah di mulutnya atau saling bertukar saliva. Seakan lupa dengan pahitnya obat, Ia menelannya lalu segera membuka mulut. Mengundang lidah Mingyu untuk masuk dan menjelajah.

Ciuman panas mereka tak berlangsung lama. Wonwoo kehabisan nafas dan Mingyu mengerti. Yang lebih tampan menyunggingkan senyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Saranghae."

Saat Mingyu hendak menjauh, Wonwoo lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jaga kesehatanmu kalau kau tak suka meminum obat."

Wonwoo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan Mingyu kembali menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap punggung Wonwoo. Memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan agar lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami insiden salah jalan, Mobil Seungcheol sampai lebih dulu dari mobil Soonyoung. Walaupun begitu tetap Junhui yang menjadi pemenang karena anak itu menggunakan motor.

Satu persatu mereka keluar dari mobil kecuali untuk Junhui dan Siyeon yang menaiki motor. Mereka keluar dalam keadaan kusut terutama sang pengemudi mobil. Apalagi Seungcheol yang berjalan di depan Soonyoung. Para penumpang mengamuk karena ia salah belok.

"Mana ada orang dewasa yang tak bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri!" Jeonghan masih saja mempermasalahkannya.

"Lagipula Seungkwan memberitahunya tidak jelas."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku, _Hyung_?!"

"Kau menyuruhku ke kanan tapi tanganmu mengarah ke kiri."

"Itu namanya kau kurang konsentrasi!" Jeonghan dengan seenaknya menoyor kepala Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol Hyung menyesatkan! Aku diamuk Jihoon gara-gara mengikutimu," tambah lagi orang yang menyalahkan Seungcheol, Soonyoung.

"Kita kapan masuknya kalau kalian bertengkar terus?" tanya Junhui yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran tak penting teman-temannya, "Kasian Seungcheol _Hyung_."

Seungcheol merasa senang karena ada yang membelanya. Ia hampir saja memeluk Junhui jika sang objek tak mendorongnya, " _Hyung_ , please..."

"Sudah ayo kita masuk," ajak Jisoo yang melangkah lebih dulu. Menggantikan posisi Seungcheol sebagai ketua untuk sementara.

Jisoo lagi-lagi menjadi pihak yang memimpin. Ia yang menanyakan pada perawat disana dimana ruangan Wonwoo. Setelahnya Seungkwan dan Seokmin berjalan lebih dulu dengan penuh percaya diri. Seungcheol yang berada di paling belakang terus memanjatkan doa agar Seokmin dan Seungkwan salah jalan lalu diamuk sepertinya tadi.

"Jung Chaeyeon?" Panggil Seungkwan. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka. Seokmin buru-buru menutupnya.

Ada Jung Chayeon di depan ruangan Wonwoo. Itu yang membuat Seungkwan dan Seokmin berhenti. Rasanya aneh melihat gadis itu berada disana mengingat ia tak dekat ataupun kenal dengan Wonwoo.

"Jangan masuk dulu!" tahan Chaeyeon. Suaranya tertahan seperti takut ada yang mendengarnya. Tangannya ia rentangkan untuk memblokir jalan.

Salah jika Chaeyeon berkata seperti itu pada Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Keduanya malah menatap curiga pada Chaeyeon. Detik selanjutnya mereka nekat menerobos palang yang dibuat Chaeyeon. Mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan Wonwoo yang terbuka sedikit.

"Mereka berciuman?" tanya Seungkwan pada Seokmin. Ia merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Chaeyeon segera menyeret mereka berdua menjauh dari pintu. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap garang keduanya, "Sudah kubilang jangan masuk!"

" _Hyung_... Mereka berciuman," lapor Seungkwan. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Chaeyeon-ssi. Kau pasti tahu semuanya," ucap Jisoo.

Chaeyeon mengangguk. Ia menggiring mereka menjauh dari ruangan Wonwoo.

"Yang berciuman tadi itu Wonwoo _Oppa_ dan Mingyu."

Semuanya terkejut kecuali Junhui yang malah memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudah kuduga."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku tak ada hak untuk melarang mereka. Aku bukan pacarnya Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo _Oppa_."

"Jadi, kalian berdua tak berpacaran?" Seungkwan menanyakan ulang. Ia masih kurang yakin.

Chayeon menggeleng, "Hanya teman."

"Pantas saja. Mingyu pasti cerita padaku jika dia berpacaran denganmu," ucap Minghao selaku sahabat Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari? Memang kau kenal dengan Wonwoo?" Giliran Jihoon yang bertanya dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Percaya atau tidak aku pernah sarapan bersama Wonwoo _Oppa_ dan _Noona_ nya di rumah Mingyu."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tak berpecaran dengan Kim Mingyu dan ternyata Kim Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo _Oppa_. Makanya mereka berciuman," Siyeon menyimpulkan sendiri, "Pantas saja Wonwoo _Oppa_ langsung pergi saat melihat kalian berciuman. Aku rasa Wonwoo _Oppa_ cemburu waktu itu."

"Mwo?!"

Semua yang berada disana terkejut mendengar penuturan polos Siyeon. Tak terkecuali Chaeyeon.

"Kalian sudah berada disini ternyata."

Keterkejutan mereka langsung sirna saat mendengar suara Hyosung. Mereka segera berbalik dan mendapati Hyosung tersenyum manis dengan dikawal dua pria berbeda di sebalah kanan dan kirinya. Mereka seketika panik saat Hyosung berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan masuk dulu, _Noona_!"

Memblokir jalan Hyosung dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan merupakan satu-satunya cara yang dapat dilakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Huftt... selesai juga ~

udah lama gak dilanjut jadi waktu mau ngelanjutin harus baca ulang ceritanya TT

Maaf jika apdetnya lama duh ;; kali ini malah lebih lama u.u maapkeun ~

Again kissingnya dengan bantuan obat ._. kadang orang yang susah minum obat itu ngerepotin :'v ada temen aku yang begitu sampe nyium bungkus obat aja dia langsung puyeng saking gak sukanya sama obat wkwk untung aja dia tipe orang yang jarang sakit *-*

Thanks to **guest** yang udah nyaranin Lee Junki. Saran kamu aku pakai yah:))

Jujur deh aku lebih suka nulis part temen-temennya Wonwoo daripada part Meanienya

._. aku mesti mikir dulu kalo mau nulis yang part Meanie sedangkan part temen-temennya Wonwoo itu ngalir gitu aja ~ mungkin efek karena punya temen yang sifatnya gak jauh beda dari mereka :'v

aku punya banyak oneshoot yang udah kelar tapi kenapa gak bisa di upload via hape yahh? ._. modem udah lama ngebusuk gara gara gak pernah diisin pulsa lagi jadi udah gak bisa dipake ToT

Thanks to semua yang udah review ~ udah aku bales balesin loh di pm

Thanks juga buat yang review tapi gak login ^^

semua pada kesel sama Mingyu yaah xDD Ada yang sampe kebawa emosi ._. sekarang masih kesel gak? :v

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yahh apalagi buat kalian yang nungguin:))


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Junki mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melintas. Mereka menatap Junki seolah-olah ia adalah orang jahat karena membuat seorang perempuan cantik menangis di pelukannya. Tak tahu saja mereka kalau tangisan Hyosung adalah tangisan penuh kerinduan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuat aku terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Kau kan memang jahat, _Oppa_!"

Junki tersenyum miris mendengar pekikan Hyosung. Tatapan orang disekitar makin menusuk.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah berada disini bersamamu."

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi lagi?" Hyosung mengangkat kepalanya. Mata sembabnya bertubrukan dengan mata Junki

"Tidak akan," Junki tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Hyosung tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Junki. Tangisannya sudah mereda sekarang.

"Tapi nanti kau yang akan meninggalkanku, Hyosung- _ie_."

Hyosung kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan lirih Junki, "Apa yang kau katakan, _Oppa_? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

Junki melepas pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya yang semula merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyosung kini bertengger di kedua pundak perempuan itu. Tatapan serius dilayangkan pada sang lawan bicara.

"Kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dan meninggalkanku, Hyosung- _ie_."

Hyosung terkejut, "Ba...bagaimana kau tahu, _Oppa_?"

Junki tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepala Hyosung. Mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dan Jieun. Dari situ aku mulai mencari tahu tentang calon suamimu dan menunda kemunculanku di depanmu."

Hyosung menarik kedua tangan Junki untuk digenggamnya, "Tidak ada yang akan menikah disini, _Oppa_. Aku bisa jelaskan."

Junki melepas genggaman tangan Hyosung, "Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, Jeon Hyosung."

"Sedang membicarakan pernikahan? Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

Kim Himchan datang menghampiri dengan santainya. Seolah kehadirannya tak berdampak apapun bagi Hyosung dan Junki. Padahal ia yang membuat dua orang itu menjadi melankolis di lobi rumah sakit.

"Kim Himchan, ayo cepat jelaskan!" desak Hyosung. Junki harus tahu kalau pernikahannya dan Himchan ada maksud tertentu.

"Jadi, kau pacarnya Hyosung?" tanya Himchan yang mengabaikan ucapan Hyosung, "Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Junki dan aku sudah tahu siapa namamu. Kim Himchan, benar?"

Himchan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tak kusangka selera Hyosung setinggi ini."

"Cukup basa-basinya, Kim Himchan. Tolong jelaskan pada Junki _Oppa_ tentang pernikahan kita."

Himchan menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Sejujurnya aku dan Hyosung menikah bukan karena ingin atau cinta lebih tepatnya karena saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Aku butuh Hyosung sebagai ibu dari anakku yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan Hyosung butuh aku sebagai seorang suami karena ia tak mau menjadi perawan tua."

"Pernikahan kami batal jika kedua belah pihak bertemu dengan orang yang dicinta. Contohnya aku bertemu denganmu, _Oppa_ " Hyosung melanjutkan.

"Tapi tak akan menjadi batal jika itu hanya terjadi pada salah satu pihak saja. Jadi, kau harus membuatku menikah juga dengan orang yang kucinta sebelum kau menikah dengan pacarmu, Jeon Hyosung."

"Aku mengerti cara kerjanya sekarang," Junki tersenyum setelah sebelumnya ia sampai harus memutar otaknya untuk mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan.

" _Oppa_ , pernah melihat Jieun pergi dengan seorang pria berwajah sangar?" tanya Hyosung yang kemudian dibalas anggukan tak yakin oleh Junki, "Besar kemungkinan yang kau lihat adalah Bang Yongguk. Orang tercintanya Kim Himchan."

"Kurasa kita harus bergerak cepat untuk menyatukan Himchan dan Yongguk. Aku sudah tak sabar menikah denganmu, Hyosung- _ie_."

.

.

.

.

.

Boo Seungkwan : Tadi itu hampir saja huft

Choi Seungcheol : Untung aku tanggap dengan keadaan. Bayangkan jika tidak ada aku.

Yoon Jeonghan : Masih ada aku dan Jihoon yang tetap akan memblokir jalan Hyosung _Noona_.

Wen Junhui : Jadi, bagaimana?

Lee Seokmin : Bagaimana apanya, _Hyung_?

Wen Junhui : Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Lee Jihoon : Biarkan saja. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk tanggap dengan keadaan.

Boo Seungkwan : Tanggap dengan keadaan seperti Seungcheol _Hyung_.

Kwon Soonyoung : Bukankah mereka berdua akan menjadi paman dan keponakan yang saling menyayangi? Lucu sekali saat aku membayangkannya.

Wen Junhui : Ganti kata menyayangi menjadi mencintai.

Kwon Soonyoung : Keluarga bahagia adalah keluarga yang dibangun atas dasar cinta, Junhui. Apa salahnya.

Wen Junhui : Kalau begitu untuk membentuk keluarga bahagia, Jihoon tak boleh menikah dengan Soonyoung karena Soonyoung mencintai Seokmin.

Choi Seungcheol : Jihoon tidak boleh menikah dengan Soonyoung

Choi Seungcheol : Soonyoung mencintai Seokmin

Choi Seungcheol : Intinya Soonyoung bukanlah jodoh Jihoon

Lee Seokmin : Tapi sayangnya Seokmin mencintai Jisoo

Wen Junhui : Jisoo?

Boo Seungkwan : Jisoo? Kim Jisoo yang itu?

Kwon Soonyoung : Kim Jisoo yang itu tak akan mau dengan Seokmin, Boo.

Lee Seokmin : Bukan Kim Jisoo tapi Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui : Hong Jisoo yang ditaksir Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan ya?

Boo Seungkwan : OHH JISOO YANG ITU

Kwon Soonyoung : OHH JISOO YANG ITU (2)

Hong Jisoo : Lebih baik kau dengan Jung Chaeyeon saja, Seokmin.

Lee Jihoon : Langsung ditolak

Yoon Jeonghan : Langsung ditolak (2)

Choi Seungcheol : Langsung ditolak (3)

Wen Junhui : Langsung ditolak (4)

Kwon Soonyoung : Langsung ditolak (5)

Boo Seungkwan : Langsung ditolak (6)

Lee Seokmin : Jisoo Hyung...

Hong Jisoo : Bukan begitu, Seokmin. Kasihan Chaeyeon jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar-benar bersatu nanti.

Lee Seokmin : Aku juga merasa kasihan denganmu jika Seungcheol _Hyung_ dan Jeonghan _Hyung_ benar-benar bersatu.

Lee Jihoon : Jadi, intinya Jisoo _Hyung_ sudah merestui Wonwoo dan Mingyu?

Kwon Soonyoung : Jisoo _Hyung_ mendukung konsep keluarga bahagiaku ternyata

Hong Jisoo : Tidak merestui juga sebenarnya tapi kita tak punya hak untuk melarang bukan? Mereka pasti sudah sadar dari awal kesalahan mereka. Tunggu tanggal berhentinya saja.

Boo Seungkwan : Sejujurnya mereka terlihat serasi kok, _Hyungdeul_.

Lee Seokmin : Sejujurnya mereka terlihat serasi kok, _Hyungdeul_ (2)

Yoon Jeonghan : Mengikuti suara terbanyak sajalah.

Choi Seungcheol : Mengikuti suara terbanyak sajalah (2)

Kwon Soonyoung : Mengikuti suara terbanyak sajalah (3)

Wen Junhui : Jadi, kita sekarang berada di kubu Wonwoo dan Mingyu?

Lee Jihoon : Lihat suara terbanyak, Junhui.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru benar-benar kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa dua hari setelah keluar dari rumah ada perbedaan yang berarti selama ia mengurung diri di rumah. Teman-temannya masih sama, kelasnya masih sama dan tugasnya yang menumpuk juga masih sama.

Yang berbeda bukanlah lingkungan dan orang-orang sekitar tapi diri Wonwoo sendiri. Ada sedikit perubahan tingkah laku semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menjadi pecinta pola hidup sehat dengan makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup.

"Lihat siapa yang makan siang tanpa kita?" Tanya Jihoon bermaksud menyindir Wonwoo yang menyindiri di meja paling pojok kantin.

"Apa?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sengit Jihoon yang datang bersama Soonyoung, "Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu."

"Sibuk makan," cibir Jihoon.

"Tumben makan siang? Biasanya kau di perpustakaan atau hanya membeli minum saja," Soonyoung ternyata sadar dengan sedikit perubahan tingkah laku Wonwoo.

"Aku harus hidup sehat agar tak bertemu obat dan rumah sakit."

Baru sempat Soonyoung hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara, Jihoon lebih dulu menginjak kakinya. Sang korban meringis kesakitan kemudian menoleh kearah sang pelaku meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata yang tidak-tidak nanti. Besar kemungkinan kau akan keceplosan dengan kejadian dua hari lalu di rumah sakit," bisik Jihoon.

"Jangan bisik-bisik. Meja ini bukan milik kalian berdua saja," tegur Wonwoo.

"Kita sedang membicarakan hal jorok yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Kau mau dengar juga?"

Wonwoo mendelik tak suka, "Pindah meja saja sana agar tak perlu bisik-bisik."

"Kita kemari kan ingin menemanimu yang sendirian, Wonwoo. Hargai usaha kami," Jihoon setengah mengejek karena status Wonwoo yang masih sendiri. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu menggandeng Soonyoung kemanapun.

"Sepertinya tidak usah ditemani lagi, Jihoon- _ie_ " ucap Soonyoung sambil menatap pintu masuk kantin. Senyum aneh dan menyebalkan mengembang di bibir Soonyoung, "Lihat ada Mingyu yang sedang menuju kemari."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo langsung mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung. Benar ada Kim Mingyu yang baru saja masuk ke kantin dan berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Ayo pergi, Jihoon- _ie_ ," Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Bersiap menarik kekasihnya pergi dari sana, "Pasangan baru butuh privasi."

Wonwoo hampir saja melempar sendoknya kearah pasangan gila itu jika tangannya tak ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap sengit sang pelaku. Shit, Kim Mingyu.

"Ingat kau sedang berada di tempat umum, _Hyung_." tegur Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu. Ia kembali fokus pada makan siangnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Mingyu yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

" _Hyung_ , Appaku menyuruh kita ke kafe yang waktu itu."

"Kafe yang mana?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menoleh.

"Tempat perayaan kelulusan Seokmin dan Seungkwan waktu itu. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan."

"Tunggu saja di depan gerbang. Aku akan menemuimu disana."

"Di parkiran saja, Hyung. Aku bawa mobil."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo di tengah perjalanan. Wonwoo hanya buka suara jika ditanya dan Mingyu hanya bertanya masalah jalan menuju kafe. Setelahnya keheningan lebih banyak mendominasi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Wonwoo turun lebih dulu dan juga masuk lebih dulu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kafe saat menemukan keanehan di meja yang kakaknya dan ayah Mingyu tempati. Ada dua orang lagi yang duduk disana. Salah satunya adalah orang yang telah menolong Wonwoo tempo hari, Lee Junki.

"Kenapa berhenti, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu yang telah menyusul Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Mingyu hanya mengekor di belakang. Anak itu tak ada niatan untuk berjalan bersisian dengan Wonwoo.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," Himchan menyadari kedatangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Begitupun dengan Mingyu. Mereka duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela. Wonwoo di sebelah Hyosung dan Mingyu di sebelah Himchan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hyosung.

"Tidak usah, _Noona_. Aku baru saja makan siang di kantin tadi," balas Wonwoo.

"Kalau Mingyu?" Hyosung beralih pada Mingyu.

"Aku juga sama."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja. Waktu makan siang sebentar lagi usai dan kita semua harus kembali beraktivitas lagi setelahnya," ucap Hyosung sambil memberikan kode pada Himchan dengan kedipan mata. Meminta pria itu untuk langsung menjelaskan apa yang hendak dibicarakan.

"Kita perkenalan dulu saja bagaimana?" usul Himchan.

"Memang harus seperti itu. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya melihat ekspresi bingung Wonwoo," jawab Junki yang kemudian tertawa. Suasana yang sempat tegang pun akhirnya mencair.

"Ini Lee Junki _Oppa_ dan yang berada disebelah sana adalah Bang Yongguk _Oppa_ ," Hyosung mengenalkan Junki dan Yongguk satu persatu. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah menjadi serius, "Kalian pasti akan terkejut jika aku bilang Yongguk _Oppa_ itu pacarnya Himchan _Oppa_."

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Tak ada yang menjerit layaknya perempuan saat Hyosung berkata seperti itu. Wonwoo nampak biasa saja dan Mingyu hanya membulatkan matanya. Setelah itu ekspresi Mingyu kembali normal.

"Akan lebih mengejutkan lagi jika aku bilang pernikahanku dengan Himchan _Oppa_ batal," Hyosung menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang mereka tunjukkan, "Apa kalian tak terkejut sama sekali?"

"Daripada terkejut aku lebih merasa _speechless_ ," balas Wonwoo.

"Kau akan lebih merasa _speechless_ setelah mendengar yang satu ini, adikku" Hyosung tersenyum aneh kemudian melirik Himchan sekilas, "Aku dengan Junki _Oppa_ dan Himchan _Oppa_ dengan Yongguk _Oppa_ akan menikah di tempat dan waktu yang sama."

" _Mwo_?!" Pekik Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan. Mingyu bahkan sampai tak sadar menggeberak meja kafe.

Dua pernikahan yang berbeda dilaksanakan di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Mereka dapat ide seperti itu darimana coba?!

"Aku dan Himchan _Oppa_ sudah memesan gedung. Jadi sekalian saja dipakai untuk berdua. Undangannya juga berdua," jelas Hyosung dengan santainya. Menghiraukan ekspresi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang makin aneh.

"Hanya mengundang orang yang benar-benar dekat saja agar tak terlalu penuh gedungnya," tambah Yongguk yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Kami juga berniat meminta bantuan kalian dalam mempersiapkan segalanya. Kebetulan kami berempat tak punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan dengan baik. Jadi, kalian mau membantu kami?"

Niat Wonwoo ingin menggeleng lalu memberikan beribu alasan palsu namun tatapan tajam Hyosung mematahkan segala rencana. Ia sudah senang di awal karena tak akan berurusan dengan Mingyu lagi. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu alasan untuknya bersama Mingyu sampai sang kakak resmi menikah.

Kenapa juga Mingyu malah menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu semangat?! Anak kedokteran kan harusnya sibuk!

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu begitu cepat semenjak kejadian batalnya pernikahan Hyosung dan Himchan di kafe Hana. Wonwoo menyadari sang kakak jauh lebih sibuk sejak hari itu. Biasanya ia juga akan pura-pura menyibukkan diri saat Hyosung sudah terlihat ingin meminta bantuan.

Sayangnya Wonwoo tak bisa kabur kali kini saat Hyosung memintanya mengambil gaun dan tuxedo di butik Sunhwa. Ia sudah memberikan banyak alasan tapi kehadiran Mingyu merusak segalanya. Ditambah lagi ini adalah hari minggu. Tugas dan ada kelas mendadak tidak bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Sekalian ambil undangan di apartemen Jieun. Kemarin sudah aku ambil tapi tertinggal disana saat aku mampir sebentar."

Wonwoo hanya menyahutinya dengan anggukan malas. Ia masih tak rela menghabiskan hari minggunya di luar rumah. Terlebih berdua dengan Mingyu.

"Sudah cepat sana agar nanti pulangnya tidak kesorean," usir Hyosung sambil mendorong tubuh Wonwoo sampai luar. Mingyu belum sempat dipersilahkan masuk jadi pintu apartemen dibiarkan terbuka.

"Tolong jaga Wonwoo, ya. Kalau dia mulai aneh di tengah perjalan, pukul saja kepalanya. Aku tak akan marah."

Mingyu tertawa mendengar penuturan Hyosung. Ditengah tawanya, Ia menganggukan kepala sambil sesekali melirik kearah Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," pamit Mingyu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hyosung.

Wonwoo berjalan lebih dulu dan Mingyu segera menyusulnya. Tangan Mingyu hendak meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk diajak bertautan. Namun yang lebih tua menepisnya dengan kasar kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mereka tak sadar saja jika Hyosung masih di luar. Kakak dari Jeon Wonwoo itu terkekeh memperhatikan interaksi sang adik dan anak dari sahabatnya.

"Setelah aku menikah nanti mungkin aku akan menikahkan mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menunjukkan arah menuju butik Sunhwa lebih dulu daripada ke apartemen Jieun. Belum tentu juga Jieun ada di apartemennya. Besar kemungkinan Jieun tak libur walaupun di hari Minggu. Tidak seperti Hana dan Sunhwa yang punya usaha sendiri dan bisa libur seenaknya.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ ," ucap Wonwoo saat baru memasuki butik.

Semua pegawai butik menoleh dan membalas sapaan Wonwoo. Tak lama Sunhwa datang menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyuman. Sunhwa langsung menggiring mereka ke kasir.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian datang sekarang. Aku kira akan datang malam hari," ucap Sunhwa sambil mengeluarkan empat kotak secara bergantian dari meja kasir, "Jika ada kesalahan atau apapun itu kalian bisa kembali lagi asal jangan mendadak."

"Nanti aku beritahu Hyosung Noona," balas Wonwoo.

"Sekarang ayo ikut aku. Hyosung meminta kalian berdua memilih tuxedo."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tanpa berkomentar langsung mengekori Sunhwa. Mereka bertiga berhenti di tempat yang penuh dengan tuxedo. Mulai dari yang berwarna gelap sampai terang benderang.

"Pilih beberapa pasang lalu cobalah di ruang ganti," titah Sunhwa, "Aku tinggal sebentar."

Sepeninggalan Sunhwa, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tak ada satupun yang bergerak. Mereka sama-sama diam mematung dengan bola mata yang bergulir kesana kemari. Jangan lupakan ujung sepatu mereka yang diketukkan kelantai tak berirama.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu jengah dengan suasana yang melanda. Ia mengambil beberapa pasang tuxedo yang menurutnya bagus lalu di berikan pada Wonwoo.

"Cepat coba kalau kau tak mau menghabiskan lebih lama waktumu bersamaku," titah Mingyu.

"Kau paham sekali dengan apa yang aku rasakan, Kim Mingyu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Wonwoo langsung masuk ke ruang ganti. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dengan tampilan baru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang sedang bermain ponsel langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali keatas lagi, "Coba berputar, _Hyung_."

"Kau kira aku pakai gaun!"

Mingyu memutar matanya, "Memang hanya orang yang pakai gaun saja yang boleh berputar?"

"Aku malas berputar."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Mencoba meredakan amarahnya yang mulai meletup-letup dan siap untuk diledakkan. Ia tak boleh bertengkar dengan Wonwoo. Apalagi di tempat umum. Buang-buang energi saja.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo kemudian menepuk pundak yang lebih tua. Kedua tangannya lalu menutar tubuh Wonwoo hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku suka yang ini," ucap Mingyu kemudian mendorong Wonwoo kembali masuk ke ruang ganti "Coba yang lainnya."

"Malas mencoba lagi," lagi-lagi malas yang digunakan Wonwoo sebagai alasan.

"Coba satu lagi yang paling bagus menurutmu."

"Sudah yang ini saja. Aku juga suka kok. Biar cepat pulang."

Mingyu menyerah dengan sikap Wonwoo yang makin keras kepala. Ia yakin sekali Wonwoo memupuki dan menyirami sikap jeleknya itu setiap hari sehingga tumbuh subur.

"Sudah dapat apa yang diinginkan?" tanya Sunhwa yang telah kembali.

"Aku mau yang ini, _Noona_ " Wonwoo menunjuk tuxedo yang sedang dipakainya.

"Aku mau yang modelnya sama dengan dia."

Pegawai butik yang sedang bersama Sunhwa langsung menyiapkan pesanan Mingyu. Wonwoo juga kembali masuk ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju.

"Ayo kita tunggu di depan saja. Pesanan Hyosung sudah siap dibawa pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk ke mobil Mingyu dengan membawa dua kotak di tangannya. Tangannya dengan susah payah membuka pintu belakang mobil dan memasukkan kedua kotak itu ke dalam. Ia tak langsung menutupnya karena Mingyu yang membawa empat kotak sekaligus belum juga keluar dari butik.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel yang ada di kantung celana Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Getarnya hanya sebentar berarti itu tandanya ada pesan masuk bukan telepon masuk. Wonwoo lebih suka ponselnya dalam mode silent daripada berdering.

 _From : Hyosung Noona_

 _Langsung pulang saja. Jieun sudah mengantarkan undangannya ke apartemen._

Wonwoo bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya bisa segera pulang juga. Ia lelah sekali walau hanya sekedar memilih tuxedo saja. Lelah dengan perasaan karena Mingyu dan mulutnya yang menyebalkan.

Walau menyebalkan begitu, Mulut Mingyu telah berkali-kali memberikan kenikmatan melalui sebuah ciuman. Tolong ingat fakta yang satu itu, Jeon Wonwoo!

Wonwoo mengetikkan balasan untuk sang kakak dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk membuka pintu depan. Setelah terbuka ia segera naik dan menutup kembali pintunya. Tinggal menunggu Mingyu dan kenyamanan berbaring diatas kasurnya yang empuk semakin dekat.

Brakk

Tanpa perlu menoleh Wonwoo tahu siapa yang baru saja menutup pintu belakang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian kursi kemudi disamping Wonwoo telah diisi oleh Mingyu.

"Kita langsung pulang saja. Jieun Noona mengantarkan sendiri undangannya ke apartemenku," ucap Wonwoo memberitahu isi pesan dari Hyosung.

"Kita pulang."

Mobil Mingyu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai lancar. Sesekali Mingyu akan menaikan kecepatannya saat hendak menyalip kendaraan lain. Perasaan senang langsung muncul begitu saja saat ia berhasil menyalip. Seharusnya ia bercita-cita jadi pembalap saja bukan seorang dokter.

Mingyu kembali menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Bukan karena ingin menyalip lagi tapi karena apartemen Wonwoo yang sudah dekat. Kurang dari sepuluh menit mobil Mingyu sudah berhenti di depan apartemen Wonwoo.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari tempat di samping Mingyu setelah hampir tiga menit mobilnya berhenti. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke sebelahnya. Helaan nafas langsung terdengar begitu Mingyu melihat sosok yang lebih tua ternyata tengah tertidur pulas.

"Dia masih sempat tertidur padahal perjalannya singkat sekali," cibir Mingyu.

Mingyu memandangi sekilas wajah damai Wonwoo kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membuka seatbelt yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Bersamaan dengan seatbelt yang terbuka, kedua mata Wonwoo juga ikut terbuka. Ekspresi terkejut yang lebih tua gagal disembunyikan saat wajah Mingyu yang begitu dekat langsung menyambutnya.

Bukannya menjauhkan wajahnya, Mingyu malah mengikis jarak. Membuat kedua mata Wonwoo yang semula terbuka lebar kembali tertutup.

Sebuah kecupan di dahi Wonwoo sukses Mingyu daratkan. Setelah itu ia menangkup wajah Wonwoo membuat sang pemilik wajah membuka matanya.

"Wonwoo Hyung...," jeda sejenak "Ayo kita pergi kencan setelah acara pernikahan Noonamu dan Appaku selesai."

Wonwoo diam dan Mingyu kembali melanjutkan.

"Tak ada alasan menolak karena kita telah resmi batal menjadi saudara."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Fast update kan yah? Iyadongg demi memenuhi keinginan kalian semua ~~

Aku nulis ini cuma dua hari dengan jalan cerita yang masih abu-abu. Cuma kepikiran sama endingnya doang tapi akhirnya tetep selesai juga. Target aku mau di post di hari minggu tapi ternyata baru kelar di tulis senin dini hari huft...

Gimana udah nemu titik terangnya kan yah? Mingyu udah selangkah lebih maju dan temen-temennya udah ngedukung semua. tinggal nunggu kepastian dari Wonwoo aja ini mah. Biarkan Wonwoo merenung dulu xDD

Ketemu lagi di hari sabtu yah ~~ Rencana pengen fast update lagi mumpung lagi liburan. kalau gak sabtu berarti minggu kalau gak minggu berarti sabtu depannya lagi /gak

Thanks yang udah review 3 3 mulai dari yang reviewnya pendek sampai panjang banget kayak kereta thankss *-*

Siap-siap menyambut last chapter okay? dikit lagi ini:))


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

H-5 sebelum pernikahan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hanbin. Kepalanya maju untuk melihat hasil ketikan Wonwoo.

"Coba koreksi dulu," Wonwoo menggeser laptopnya kearah Hanbin, "Tapi bagian Hayoung belum."

"Kenapa belum?" tanya Hanbin yang mulai membaca hasil kerja Wonwoo dari awal.

"Dia belum mengirimkannya."

"Oh Hayoung mulai sok sibuk lagi," cibir Hanbin, "Nanti aku yang akan mengurus anak itu."

"Kau juga yang mengurus sisanya, ya? Tinggal menambahkan milik Hayoung dan selesai."

Hanbin mendelik tak suka namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Pindahkan filenya ke flashdisk."

Wonwoo segera mengambil flashdisk dari dalam tempat pensil kemudian mencolokkan ke port sebelah kanan. Setelahnya ia membiarkan Hanbin yang bekerja. Lagipula Hanbin memang sedang memakai laptopnya.

"Nanti kita kumpul lagi," ucap Hanbin sambil mencopot flasdisk Wonwoo dari port kemudian mengantonginya. Mengcopy file tak memakan banyak waktu.

"Hari ini?"

"Setelah aku bertemu Hayoung dan menyelesaikan tugas kita."

"Kabari saja nanti."

Hanbin mengangguk. Tangannya menutup laptop Wonwoo yang sebelumnya sudah ia shut down lebih dulu. Setelahnya ia berpamitan pada Wonwoo untuk mencari Hayoung. Sekarang tinggal Wonwoo sendiri yang menempati meja pojok kantin. Selalu sendiri dan di pojok. Terlihat cukup mengenaskan.

"Yo Jeon Wonwoo!" Seuncheol datang dan menduduki tempat Hanbin sebelumnya, "Kau habis berkencan dengan siapa?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Seungcheol, "Berkencan apanya, _Hyung_?"

"Lalu ini milik siapa?" Seungcheol mengangkat kaleng kopi yang berada di depannya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas kemudian membuka mulut, "Itu milik Hanbin dan kami baru saja mengerjakan tugas."

"Berarti aku salah, ya?" tanya Seungcheol dengan tampang selugu anak-anak.

Wonwoo hanya berdecak sebal menanggapinya. Ia kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kemana yang lainnya? Biasanya di hari ini dan jam ini kita semua berkumpul disini."

"Aku merasa aneh mendengar kalimatmu. Perlu aku mengoreksinya?"

"Tidak. Ucapanku bukanlah sebuah kalimat dalam novel atau apapun itu yang perlu kau koreksi."

"Tapi telinga anak sastra sepertiku terganggu mendengar ucapanmu."

"Tutup saja telingamu kalau begitu."

Seungcheol hendak mendebat Wonwoo lagi tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja menutup kedua telinganya. Saat ia menoleh wajah Jeonghan yang begitu dekat langsung tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia menatap tajam salah satu temannya itu. Meminta Jeonghan menyingkirkan tangannya melalui sebuah tatapan.

Jeonghan menuruti permintaan Seungcheol. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Seungcheol, "Jika tidak seperti itu kau dan Wonwoo akan terus berdebat."

Tak lama kemudian Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Minghao datang bersamaan. Di belakang mereka ada Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Jisoo datang bersama Hansol yang kebetulan sedang mencari Seungkwan. Terakhir ada Junhui yang datang bersama setumpuk buku dan wajah kusut.

Brakk

Junhui menaruh setumpuk buku yang dibawanya di atas meja dengan cukup keras. Ia menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas buku-buku itu. Yang lainnya kompak memandang Junhui dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Satu kelompok dengan Chanmi Noona lagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih betah berada di atas tumpukan buku," Sudah tahu aku malas mengerjakan tugas tapi dia malah membebaniku dan Junhong dengan setumpuk buku. Aku berencana membakarnya bersama Junhong besok."

"Bakar saja, _ge_. Aku ingin melihatmu dibakar juga oleh penjaga perpustakaan," balas Minghao sembari tersenyum manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, "Semua buku itu pasti milik perpustakaan."

"Nanti kita akan mencicipi betapa nikmatnya Wen Junhui bakar," Seungkwan sang pecinta kuliner menimpali dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ewh Hansol kau tak pernah memberi pacarmu makan apa," Seokmin menatap jijik Seungkwan yang duduk disebelahnya.

Hansol yang disebut namanya menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku berencana mengajaknya makan sekarang."

Wajah Seungkwan semakin berseri-seri. Ia langsung bangun dan menarik tangan Hansol. Niat mereka untuk pergi pupus sudah saat Wonwoo ikut-ikutan menarik tangan Hansol.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Hansol kembali duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Seungkwan harus memutar dulu untuk kembali ke tempat. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Hansol menarik tangan Seungkwan hingga pacarnya itu jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Begini lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

"Ayo cepat Wonwoo _Hyung_. Kasian Hansol kelamaan memangku Seungkwan yang beratnya bukan main," Seokmin asal ceplos saja.

Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Minghao. Lahir di tahun yang sama dan masuk jurusan yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah status. Seungkwan dan Minghao sudah taken sedang Seokmin belum. Wajar dong kalau Seokmin iri.

Seungkwan yang hendak membalas ucapan Seokmin ia urungkan saat melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan undangan dari dalam tas. Satu meja langsung ramai memperebutkan undangan tersebut. Soonyoung yang paling agresif keluar sebagai pemenang.

Soonyoung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi undangan itu dengan wajah bangga. Sayangnya Minghao yang lebih tinggi dan kebetulan berada disamping Soonyoung langsung merebutnya. Minghao dengan senyum semanis gula memberikan undangan itu pada Junhui. Seokmin kembali melayangkan tatapan iri.

Junhui segera membuka undangan tersebut lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah. Teman-temannya dengan sigap langsung memajukan kepala mereka. Berebut membaca isi undangan tanpa menyentuhnya dengan tangan. Hanya Wonwoo dan Hansol saja yang tak ikut.

"Undangan pernikahan ayahnya Mingyu, _Hyung_?" tanya Hansol pada Wonwoo, "Aku juga dapat soalnya."

"Undangan pernikahan kakakku juga."

"Jadi, Ayahnya Mingyu menikah dengan kakakmu, _Hyung_?"

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Hansol. Tak lama berselang pandangan mereka berubah kearah Wonwoo. Pandangan sendu yang sarat akan kesedihan. Padahal mereka sudah merestui temannya itu dan Mingyu tapi kenapa berakhir tragis.

"Kim Himchan Ahjussi dengan Bang Yongguk" Minghao membaca undangan yang sudah tak dihiraukan lagi keberadaannya, "Huh? Bang Yongguk? Dia laki-laki, kan? Kakaknya Wonwoo _Hyung_ memang laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Minghao mengundang perhatian. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menepuk dahi dan mengelus dada sendiri. Sedangkan Junhui hanya tersenyum miris. Minghao ini terlalu lugu atau bagaimana. Seingatnya Minghao sering ikut serta saat mereka membicarakan Hyosung.

"Perempuan, Hao. Tapi aku tak tahu jika tiba-tiba saja dia merubah gendernya," Junhui langsung dipukul oleh Jisoo setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Berarti ayahnya Mingyu tidak jadi menikah dengan kakaknya Wonwoo Hyung."

"Memang tidak," Wonwoo akhirnya buka suara juga, "Hyosung _Noona_ akan menikah dengan Junki Hyung dan ayahnya Mingyu menikah dengan Yongguk _Hyung_."

"Kapan?" tanya Seungcheol

"Baca saja di undangannya. Untuk apa aku memberikan kalian undangan jika masih bertanya padaku."

"Kapan kau akan menyusul dengan Mingyu?" Seungcheol meneruskan pertanyaannya yang terdengar tak nyambung tadi.

Tanpa sadar pipi Wonwoo memerah namun bibirnya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sarat akan penolakan. Melihat perbedaan reaksi yang ditimbulkan, teman-temannya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Tak sadar saja mereka sudah mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang berada di kantin.

"Permisi..."

Keseruan yang tengah terjadi terhenti saat Jung Chaeyeon tiba-tiba saja datang. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kemudian menaruh selembar tiket bioskop di atas meja. Mereka yang semula menatap Chaeyeon kini berganti menatap tiket itu. Ohh tiket untuk malam ini.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Jihoon penuh selidik. Rasanya mustahil jika Chaeyeon akan mengajak salah satu dari teman-temannya untuk pergi ke bioskop.

"Wonwoo _Oppa_ ," balas Chaeyeon mengundang pekikan heboh dari yang lainnya, "Aku malas melihat Mingyu yang pengecut sekali. Hanya memberikan tiket ini saja dia sampai merengek-rengek tak jelas. Takut jika ditolak katanya."

"Terimakasih, Chaeyeon- _ssi_ " Jihoon tersenyum, "Mingyu tak akan menerima penolakan karena Wonwoo pasti datang. Dia free sampai malam nanti."

Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearah

Jihoon. Ia memang free sampai nanti malam karena kelas terakhirnya hari ini sudah berlalu. Tapi menghabiskan waktu free nya bersama Mingyu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Wonwoo untuk melakukannya.

Wonwoo yang hendak membuka suara kalah cepat oleh Soonyoung. Sama seperti pacarnya, anak itu bertindak seolah-olah juru bicara Wonwoo.

"Langsung bertemu di bioskop?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya," Chaeyeon berpikir sejenak, "Kelas Mingyu berakhir dua jam lagi."

"Tidak masalah karena aku akan meminjam Wonwoo selama dua jam kedepan."

Bukan Soonyoung yang berkata seperti itu tapi Hanbin. Disebelah Hanbin ada Hayoung dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya. Hanbin pasti menarik paksa Hayoung agar ikut dengannya. Hanbin adalah tipe ketua yang pemaksa.

"Tunggu dulu," Wajah Hayoung yang awalnya suram berubah menjadi panik, "Dua jam? Satu jam lagi aku ada acara, ketua."

"Cepat hubungi yang lain dan suruh mereka berkumpul di ruangan yang awal kita pakai," titah Hanbin pada Hayoung, "Kalau kau bertindak cepat kita juga akan cepat selesai."

Hayoung segera menghubungi tiga orang anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Ia bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak di telepon saking kesalnya. Wonwoo dan Hanbin saling tatap sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hayoung. Semakin cepat bertindak semakin cepat juga selesai. Malu juga memiliki teman seperti itu. Walaupun Wonwoo sebenarnya punya teman yang jauh lebih unik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Diskusi kelompok berjalan dengan sangat santai hari ini. Tak seperti awal mereka berkumpul dan membagi tugas. Berkat omelan Hayoung diskusi berjalan dengan tepat waktu karena dua orang anggota yang lain langsung datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Hanya satu orang saja yang datang terlambat karena sudah berada di rumah. Kurang dari satu jam diskusi itupun selesai.

Wonwoo menjadi orang terakhir yang belum keluar dari ruangan. Tangannya memegang selembar tiket bioskop yang diberikan Chaeyeon. Ia masih menimang-nimang untuk pergi kesana atau tidak. Takut jika ia datang tapi Mingyu tidak karena yakin sekali orang yang diajaknya tak akan datang.

Ucapan Chaeyeon yang tak sengaja terekam dalam ingatan terputar ulang. Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk mencapai ke dua jam. Haruskah Wonwoo menunggu selama itu? Jatuhnya nanti seperti ia yang ingin sekali pergi dengan Mingyu. Ewh.

"Wonwoo? Kau masih disini?" tanya Jeonghan yang tiba muncul dari balik pintu, "Aku kira kau sudah pulang bersama teman sekelompokmu."

Wonwoo menoleh sekilas pada Jeonghan kemudian kembali menatap tiket di genggamannya. Jeonghan mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan mengisi kursi di sebelah kiri temannya itu.

"Datang saja jika kau berminat," ucap Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku tak berminat," balas Wonwoo datar.

"Buang tiketnya kalau begitu."

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari Wonwoo setelah tiga menit Jeonghan berucap demikian. Jelas sekali Wonwoo memiliki keinginan besar untuk datang namun ada satu alasan yang membuatnya menjadi bingung seperti ini.

"Kau bisa bercerita denganku jika kau mau. Nanti saat aku sudah lulus aku akan menetapkan tarif yang tinggi setiap mendengar cerita orang lain," canda Jeonghan yang berniat mencairkan suasana. Tapi sayang usahanya tak berhasil.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah ini seperti ajakan kencan?" Wonwoo akhirnya membuka mulut walaupun pandangannya tak teralihkan sama sekali.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Memang Mingyu menyukaimu?"

Wonwoo diam saja. Salah jika bercerita dengan Jeonghan yang mampu membolak balikkan ucapannya sedemikian rupa. Walaupun ia akan dapat solusi di akhir tapi sama saja seperti membongkar rahasia sendiri.

"Jadi, Mingyu menyukaimu ya," Jeonghan membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Berniat memancing Wonwoo untuk kembali buka suara.

"Untuk apa menyukaiku? Dia sudah punya Chaeyeon, kan?"

"Kau juga sudah punya Siyeon, kan? Apa salahnya pergi bersama Mingyu? Kau juga sering pergi hanya berdua dengan Junhui."

"Tapi ini berbeda..."

"Jelaskan dimana letak perbedaannya?"

"Berdua. Menonton film. Bukankah terlihat seperti sedang berkencan?"

"Aku sering berdua saja menonton film dengan Seungcheol. Mustahil sekali jika kami berkencan."

"Tapi ini film romantis..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Memang tidak boleh menonton film romantis dengan seorang teman?"

Wonwoo tak menyahuti lagi. Jeonghan yakin anak itu sedang mencerna setiap perkataannya. Sekarang saatnya memberikan solusi dan mengarahkan Wonwoo untuk memilih dari dua kemungkinan yang ada. Datang dan tidak datang.

"Jika Mingyu menganggap ini adalah kencan kau bisa mempertegasnya dengan mengatakan tidak. Jika kau tak suka dengan filmnya kau bisa menggantinya nanti. Tak ada yang salah dengan menonton film romantis dengan seorang teman. Apalagi Mingyu bukanlah sekedar teman melainkan calon saudaramu. Calon keponakanmu walaupun pada akhirnya gagal."

"Coba saja dulu. Kapan lagi bisa berkencan dengan seorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Kim Mingyu? Kau bisa mempermainkan perasaanya. Setelah kau bosan tinggal dibuang saja," Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Junhui akan berkata seperti itu jika kau bercerita dengannya."

"Seungcheol _Hyung_ dan Seokmin akan menjadi orang pertama yang setuju dengan pendapat Junhui," Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, "Mereka seperti triplet."

"Ohh sudah setengah jam berlalu," ucap Jeonghan sambil menatap jam tangannya, "Kau masih punya setengah jam untuk berpikir, Jeon Wonwoo."

Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Kepalanya menyembul sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, "Tak ada yang salah dengan sepasang teman yang menonton film romantis di bioskop."

Untuk pertama kalinya solusi yang Jeonghan berikan malah menambah beban pikiran Wonwoo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jantung Wonwoo mendadak berdegup dengan begitu kencang saat pintu bercat cokelat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terbuka. Satu persatu mahasiswa keluar dari ruangan besar yang terletak di paling pojok lantai empat. Hingga tiba saatnya sosok yang ditunggu olehnya sedari tadi keluar ruangan. Beruntunglah Mingyu keluar seorang diri.

"Yak Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu berhenti namun tak menoleh. Ia sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ini. Pesan yang dikirimkan Chaeyeon sekitar dua jam yang lalu benar-benar terjadi.

Sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian Mingyu baru menoleh seraya memasang senyum semanis mungkin, "Wonwoo Hyung?"

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearah Mingyu. Ia menunjukkan tiket pemberian Chaeyeon tepat di depan wajah Mingyu, "Aku datang untuk tiket ini."

"Chaeyeon benar-benar memberikannya padamu, Hyung?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Dia memberikannya di depan teman-temanku."

"Gadis itu benar-benar tak kenal dengan kata tidak dan jangan."

"Jadi, kapan?"

Dahi Mingyu mengerut dan malah balik bertanya, "Kapan?"

"Kapan menontontonnya? Aku bukan orang jahat yang suka menolak ajakan pergi seseorang."

"Filmnya mulai pukul delapan. Aku akan menjemputmu setengah delapan, Hyung."

"Aku tunggu," Wonwoo tersenyum manis hingga membuat Mingyu gugup mendadak, "Aku akan menunggu di depan gedung apartemenku saja."

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat di depan pintu apartemenmu."

"Nanti Hyosung _Noona_ tahu bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir kita sedang backstreet, hmm?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jujur aku belum siap jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hubungan tak sehat kita."

"Hubungan kita akan menjadi sehat jika kau tak menarik ulur perasaanku, _Hyung_."

"Aku hanya belum yakin saja."

"Kalau belum yakin kenapa kau datang kemari? Kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakanku?"

"Tak ada yang salah dengan sepasang teman yang menonton film romantis di bioskop," Wonwoo mengulang kata-kata Jeonghan, "Salah satu temanku berkata seperti itu tadi saat aku sedang bingung memikirkan ajakanmu."

"Teman? Aku jamin setelah ini kau akan kembali kebingungan. Kali ini bingung terhadap perasaanmu sendiri."

"Kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Kau pikir itu mudah?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba. Anggaplah ini latihan berkencan sebelum berkencan dengan sebenar-benarnya setelah acara pernikahan aneh itu selesai."

Pernikahan aneh yang dimaksud Mingyu adalah pernikahan ayahnya sendiri. Aneh tentu saja saat dua pernikahan dilakukan bersama-sama di tempat dan waktu yang sama.

"Kau yakin sekali aku mau diajak berkencan olehmu nanti."

"Karena aku akan membuatmu berkata 'ya' dengan pipi yang bersemu dan senyum malu-malu," Mingyu tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena ia sedang membayangkannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," tantang Wonwoo, "Kesempatanmu hanya hari ini saja."

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku akan sangat sibuk nanti sampai hari pernikahan Appa."

"Sekarang antarkan aku pulang. Aku malas berdesak-desakan di dalam bus."

"Dengan senang hati."

Mingyu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan sangat erat. Kedua saling bertatapan sejenak sambil melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya sama-sama melangkah. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari banyak orang.

Tak ada yang salah dengan sepasang teman yang saling bergandengan tangan. Tak ada yang salah juga dengan sepasang teman yang menonton film romantis di bioskop. Wonwoo hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya saja.

Jika Wonwoo benar-benar menyukai Mingyu, Ia akan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangkan. Jika tidak maka ia akan mengikuti saran terakhir Jeonghan. Kapan lagi bisa berkencan dengan seorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Kim Mingyu?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sejak pukul tujuh kurang. Matanya menatap gelisah pada jarum menit dan detik jam tangannya yang terus berputar. Sebentar lagi pukul setengah delapan dan ia akan turun untuk menemui Mingyu di depan gedung apartemennya. Membayangkannya saja membuat jantung Wonwoo berdegup semakin kencang.

Belum sampai setengah delapan, sosok yang ditunggu telah muncul dari dalam lift. Sekarang Mingyu tengah berjalan kearah Wonwoo dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Menunggu lama, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu saat sudah berada dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Aku baru saja keluar," Wonwoo sukses berbohong.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya layaknya pangeran yang ingin mengajak berdansa seorang putri.

Wonwoo tak mengatakan apapun tapi tangan kirinya menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersisian layaknya sepasang kekasih yang amat bahagia.

"Aku kemari naik bus. Jadi kita jalan saja ya? Dekat dari sini, kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Memang mobilmu kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama denganmu, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu dengan cukup keras, "Alasan klasik. Jangan mencoba menjadi sok romantis denganku."

"Bilang saja kau takut kedua pipimu bersemu saat aku berkata manis."

Godaan Mingyu disambut dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi oleh Wonwoo. Telinga Wonwoo seakan tuli dengan ringisan Mingyu.

"Tidak usah menonton. Aku pulang saja."

Wonwoo berbalik dan berniat kembali ke apartemennya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian tangannya ditarik dengan paksa untuk ikut Mingyu berlari.

"Yak lepaskan tanganku!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Mingyu pada tangannya. Ia lelah disuruh berlari terus-terusan.

Mingyu baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat ia telah berhenti. Di depan mereka saat ini sudah ada gedung bioskop yang sangat ramai di bagian luarnya. Padahal ini bukan akhir pekan.

"Ternyata lebih terasa dekat saat berlari," ucap Mingyu yang lagi-lagi dihadiahi pukulan oleh Wonwoo.

"Menyesal aku menyetujui ajakanmu," Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ayo masuk, _Hyung_ "

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang berniat menggandengnya. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Yang ditinggalkan hanya berdecak kesal dan segera menyusul Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menonton film yang itu, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah saat melihat poster film yang ditunjuk Mingyu. Benar-benar film romantis terlihat jelas dari poster filmnya. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Aku mau menonton yang itu," Wonwoo menunjuk poster film action yang berada disebelah kiri poster film tadi.

"Aku tak suka film itu, _Hyung_."

"Memang aku suka film yang kau pilihkan, huh?"

"Tapi kan kita sedang berkencan."

"Berkencan apanya. Kita hanya sepasang teman yang ingin menonton film bersama."

"Tapi tidak film action juga."

"Kemarikan tiketmu," Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan tiketnya dari kantung celana lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum sumringah saat Wonwoo berjalan sambil membawa tiketnya. Tanpa melalui perdebatan yang lebih panjang akhirnya Wonwoo setuju dengan film yang dipilihkannya.

Namun dugaannya salah. Wonwoo malah menyobek tiketnya sampai berubah menjadi kecil-kecil lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah malas sekali berdebat dengan Mingyu seperti dulu. Sekarang ia langsung menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya dengan sebuah tindakan.

"Ayo kita menonton film lainnya," ajak Wonwoo dengan senyum manis. Seolah yang dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu bukanlah kesalahan.

"Tidak usah menonton. Kita makan malam romantis saja."

Mingyu lagi-lagi menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop dan berjalan-jalan di atas trotoar. Dalam diamnya Mingyu memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk makan malam romantis bersama Wonwoo.

Pilihan Mingyu jatuh pada minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Wonwoo. Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Jika berjalan sedikit lebih jauh lagi maka Mingyu akan mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kita makan disini?" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya. Katanya tadi ingin makan malam romantis. Telinganya tidak salah dengar kok.

Mingyu menarik kursi plastik yang berada diluar minimarket lalu mendudukkan Wonwoo disana, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan memilihkan menu makan malam romantis kita."

Mingyu segera masuk ke dalam minimarket setelah Wonwoo mengangguk singkat. Makan malam romantis apanya. Jika hanya makan di minimarket Wonwoo sering sekali melakukannya dengan Junhui. Anak perantauan macam Junhui akan lari ke minimarket untuk mengisi perut saat dilanda krisis keuangan.

Mingyu datang dengan dua cup ramen serta tentengan yang berisi botol minuman. Ia menaruh satu cup di hadapan Wonwoo dan satu cup lagi dihadapannya. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri ia mengeluarkan sumpitnya dari dalam plastik lalu digunakan untuk mengaduk ramen.

"Jadi ini makan malam romantis versimu."

Mingyu menunda acara makannya saat mendengar kalimat Wonwoo yang sarat akan sindiran. Ia menutup ramennya kemudian menaruh sumpitnya diatas penutup ramen agar tidak terbuka. Matanya menatap lurus pada yang lebih tua dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja.

"Kau lupa telah melarangku melakukan hal romantis, Hyung?"

"Padahal ekspektasiku begitu tinggi tadi."

"Kau mengharapkan yang seperti apa memang?"

"Tidak mengharapkan tapi hanya menebak."

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku disetiap melewati minimarket ini."

"Aku tak akan pernah lewat sini kalau begitu."

"Tapi nanti kau akan selalu mengingatku saat makan ramen."

"Tidak juga. Percaya diri sekali."

Wonwoo mulai menyentuh ramennya. Mengaduk-aduknya perlahan lalu memakannya. Dahinya mengerut saat ramennya sudah tak begitu hangat lagi.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menukar cup ramen miliknya dengan milik Mingyu sebelum menjawab, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara jadi ramen milikku sudah tak hangat lagi."

Mingyu pindah ke sebelah Wonwoo dengan membawa serta kursinya. Ramennya kemudian digeser ke hadapannya. Tatapan tajam Wonwoo yang mengarah padanya diabakaikan begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sinis.

Mingyu tak menjawab namun tersenyum penuh artis. Kedua tangannya kemudian terulur untuk memeluk Wonwoo dari samping dengan kepalanya yang diletakkan diatas pundak Wonwoo.

"Hangatnya ramen tak akan bertahan lama tapi aku akan memberi kehangatan padamu yang permanen."

Wonwoo menyikut Mingyu dengan tangan kanannya. Pelukan Mingyu membatasinya untuk bergerak. Padahal ia sudah bersiap untuk menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

Cup

Wonwoo terkejut saat Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya. Ramen yang sudah berada di depan mulut langsung jatuh kembali ke dalam cup. Dalam hati ia merutuki kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat saat ini. Pasti muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa terlalu hangat, _Hyung_? Pipimu sampai memerah begitu."

Tuh kan benar. Ucapan Mingyu barusan pasti bermaksud untuk meledeknya.

"Telingamu juga memerah, _Hyung_."

Wonwoo meletakkan supitnya kemudian menoleh kearah Mingyu. Ia terkejut saat hidungnya dan Mingyu hampir saja bertubrukan. Lupa akan fakta bahwa Mingyu sedari tadi Mingyu masih memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

"Apa? Kau pasti mau memarahiku, kan?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya, "Marahi saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati."

Wonwoo tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia menghela nafas kemudian memalingkan muka.

Cup

Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di tempat yang sama. Wonwoo kembali menoleh dengan berapi-api. Siap meneriaki Mingyu dengan segala macam sumpah serapah dan umpatan yang tak layak dengar.

Sayangnya Wonwoo kembali kalah selangkah lagi dengan Mingyu. Belum sempat mengomel, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu membungkam Wonwoo dengan bibirnya.

Bibir keduanya saling menempel dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada yang bergerak untuk melumat satu sama lain. Hingga Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan rona merah di kedua pipi masing-masing. Seolah ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sama-sama hangat, _Hyung_ " Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan bergeser menjauhi Wonwoo sedikit, "Sekarang waktunya makan."

Tanpa mengangguk atau berkata-kata, Wonwoo langsung melahap ramennya. Begitupun dengan Mingyu. Mereka makan dalam keheningan yang menyelumuti. Sesekali akan ada yang curi-curi pandang dengan degup jantung yang melonjak-lonjak. Persis seperti sepasang anak baru puber yang pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo sampai depan pintu apartemennya. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak tapi Mingyu terus saja memaksa bahkan sampai menarik paksa tangannya masuk ke gedung apartemen. Sebenarnua bukan Hyosung yang ia takutkan melainkan Seokmin. Ia bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan di grup chat nanti saat tertangkap basah pergi dengan Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini," Wonwoo tersenyum kaku, "Tapi terimakasih untuk ramennya."

"Untuk kehangatan yang aku berikan?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya, "Tidak ingin berterimakasih?"

Wonwoo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat kedua pipinya memanas, "Tidak. Sudah sana pulang."

Bukannya pulang Mingyu malah menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo. Mengayun-ngayunkannya pelan sembari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau ini kenapa," Wonwoo berusaha menarik tangannya namun gagal.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali dan itu hanya kepadamu, Hyung."

"Apa? Kau mau berkata _cheesy_ lagi?"

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, _Hyung_. Seindah apapun Jepang aku tetap ingin tinggal di korea bersamamu. Kecuali jika kau tiba-tiba saja pergi ke jepang untuk menyusulku."

"Untuk apa aku menyusulmu, huh? Katakan itu pada Jung Chaeyeon."

"Seindah apapun Jung Chaeyeon aku hanya akan melihatmu, _Hyung_. Jepang tak ada artinya walaupun disana ada Chaeyeon. Aku akan tetap merasa senang walaupun di dunia ini aku hanya memilikimu seorang."

Wonwoo tak berkata apapun. Namun bibirnya tak bisa ditahan untuk tidak tersenyum malu-malu. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelakukuannya yang seperti anak gadis.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kilatan flash yang menganggu momen mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku lupa mematikan flashnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai juga ~~

Maaf jika masih ada typo atau apapun itu. Rencananya aku mau post di hari sabtu atau Mingyu. Tapi karena aku ada acara jadi aku post sekarang. Maaf lagi-lagi tidak bisa fast update TT maaf juga jika rada maksa part Meanienya u.u aku ngetiknya buru-buru ToT

Maaf juga kali ini gak bisa balesin review ;; tapi aku udah bacain semua kok review kalian

thankseu yahh ~

Maaf juga karena kebanyakan minta maaf /?

Siap-siap untuk last chap okay?


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Love Shake

Jeon Wonwoo l Kim Mingyu l Other Cast

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita hasil imajinasi saya sedangkan castnya milik bersama

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin send a picture

Lee Seokmin : Photo by Lee Seokmin

Lee Seokmin : Bakat terpendamku:)

Lee Jihoon : Bakat terpendammu? Stalking?

Kwon Soonyoung : Bakat terpendammu? Stalking? (2)

Wen Junhui : Bakat terpendammu? Stalking? (3)

Boo Seungkwan : Bakat terpendammu? Stalking? (4)

Choi Seungcheol : Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku takut kau iri, Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin : Kenapa memojokkanku? Aku kan hanya ingin memberi kabar bahagia ㅠ.ㅠ

Boo Seungkwan : Kau benar-benar menguntit mereka?!

Lee Seokmin : TIDAK! Itu di depan apartemen Wonwoo _Hyung_!

Yoon Junghan : Wonwoo benar-benar mengikuti ucapanku.

Yoon Junghan : Lebih baik dengan Mingyu daripada mengharapkan Siyeon.

Lee Jihoon : Jelas-jelas Siyeon menyukai Junhui bukan Wonwoo

Yoon Junghan : Aku baru mau mengatakan itu.

Wen Junhui : Minghao saja sudah cukup terimakasih:)

Wen Junhui : Aku berbaik hati memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Boo Seungkwan : Percuma pada akhirnya Wonwoo Hyung dengan Kim Mingyu.

Lee Seokmin : Lalu Jung Chaeyeon?

Lee Seokmin : Gadis itu masuk perhitungan untuk disingkirkan jika kalian berada di kubu Wonwoo Hyung dan Mingyu.

Hong Jisoo : Seokmin tidak boleh jahat:) Chaeyeon dan Mingyu hanya berteman.

Lee Seokmin : Tapi Hyung... Soonyoung _Hyung_ dan Jihoon _Hyung_ juga awalnya teman kan?

Lee Jihoon : Kau dan Soonyoung juga awalnya teman kan?

Choi Seungcheol : Kenapa Jihoon masih sensitif sekali dengan hubungan Seokmin dan Soonyoung?

Kwon Soonyoung : Tandanya Jihoonie sangat menyayangiku:))

Yoon Junghan : Jangan pedulikan Jung Chaeyeon. Dia dipihak yang sama.

Hong Jisoo : Apa kita sudah pindah kubu? Siapa yang awalnya mengebu-ngebu ingin memisahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu?

Choi Seungcheol : Seingatku Junhui

Lee Jihoon : Seingatku Junhui (2)

Kwon Soonyoung : Seingatku Junhui (3)

Boo Seungkwan : Seingatku Junhui (4)

Lee Seokmin : Seingatku Junhui (5)

Yoon Junghan : Seingatku Junhui (6)

Wen Junhui : Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat.

Yoon Junghan : Ngomong-ngomong

Yoon Junghan : Bagaimana persiapan untuk besok? Kita datang sendiri-sendiri atau bagaimana?

Lee Seokmin : Aku datang berdua

Hong Jisoo : Seokmin datang denganku.

Lee Jihoon : Bagus, kenapa tidak dari dulu kalian berdua?

Lee Seokmin : Jihoon _Hyung_ ㅠ.ㅠ

Boo Seungkwan : Aku datang dengan Hansol! Tapi aku akan berada di kubu Ayahnya Mingyu.

Wen Junhui : Dengan Minghao tentu saja dan sama seperti Seungwkan. Maaf, teman-teman.

Yoon Junghan : Kita tetap satu gedung tolong...

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Hyosung dan Himchan gugup setengah mati menunggu pembawa acara mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk. Menghampiri pasangan masing-masing yang telah menunggu di dalam bersama seorang pendeta.

Jeon Hyosung dan Kim Himchan. Acungkan dua jempol untuk pertemanan mereka. Sampai menikah pun mereka bersama-sama.

Mulai dari gedung, hidangan, pakaian serta pendeta sama semua. Yang berbeda hanyalah undangan karena mereka menyetaknya ulang. Hyosung tetap berwarna merah hati sedangkan Himchan ganti menjadi warna abu.

Hyosung dan Himchan melempar senyum sebelum berjalan beriringan. Hyosung ditemani pamannya sedangkan Himchan ditemani sang ayah. Mata para tamu langsung tertuju pada mereka. Membuat Himchan gugup sedangkan Hyosung malu. Tamu undangannya yang berada di sebelah kiri malah menahan tawa. Apalagi teman-teman Wonwoo serta rekan kerjanya. Mungkin mereka menganggap Hyosung yang berpenampilan anggun itu lucu.

"Hyosung _Noona_ cantik sekali," puji Seungcheol saat kakak temannya itu melintas.

"Mengingat kelakuannya setiap hari aku jadi ragu untuk memujinya cantik," timpal Seokmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain?" tanya Junghan.

Seokmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Yang aku tahu Soonyoung dan Jihoon _Hyung_ sudah berangkat lebih dulu daripada aku dan Jisoo _Hyung_."

"Mereka di depan bersama Wonwoo mungkin," tambah Jisoo.

Mereka memang sepakat untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Maksudnya tidak berkumpul disuatu tempat lebih dulu baru pergi ke gedung pernikahan bersama-sama. Kata Jihoon itu namanya pemborosan waktu. Jihoon itu tak sabaran jadi wajar saja.

"Wonwoo bersama Siyeon? Gadis itu juga diundang kan?" tanya Junghan.

"Berhenti bertanya, Hyung. Aku datang selang beberapa menit sebelum kau datang."

"Tapi Mingyu sudah pasti bersama Chaeyeon. lihat arah jam sepuluh."

Mereka kompak menoleh kearah jam sepuluh seperti yang dikatakan Junghan. Ada Mingyu dan Chaeyeon yang sedang khitmad menyaksikan proses pengucapan janji suci kedua pasangan. Tidak seperti mereka yang malah mengobrol.

"Mereka berpegangan tangan!" Seokmin heboh sendiri. Untung saja tidak sampai berteriak.

"Apa salahnya? Kau dan Jisoo berpegangan tangan tapi hanya sekedar teman," Junghan berkomentar.

"Kata siapa? Jisoo _Hyung_ sudah officially taken by Lee Seokmin tahu!"

"Teruslah membual, Seokmin-ssi" gantian Seungcheol yang sinis.

"Benar kok. Aku memang dengan Seokmin," Jisoo mengklarifikasikannya, "Tinggal menunggu kalian berdua menyusul."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Jisoo menarik tangan Seokmin menjauh dari Junghan dan Seungcheol. Acara pengucapan janji sucinya telah selesai. Sekarang berlanjut ke acara menikmati hidangan yang telah tersedia ditemani alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh Jieun.

"Soonyoung!" Panggil Jisoo saat melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Tangan Jisoo diangkat tinggi-tinggi agar dapat terlihat oleh mereka.

Soonyoung balas mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedetik kemudian ia telah diseret Jihoon untuk menghampiri Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Baru datang, _Hyung_?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, kami ada dibelakang bersama Seungcheol dan Junghan."

Tak lama kemudian muncul Seungcheol dan Junghan dari arah belakang Jisoo dan Seokmin. Disusul dengan munculnya Siyeon dan Wonwoo dari arah kanan.

"Sudah mencicipi hidangannya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Es creamnya enak kalian harus coba," tambah Siyeon sambil menyendokkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Seungkwan pasti sedang berdiri di dekat stan es krim," sang tetua, Seungcheol, tiba-tiba teringat kelakuan salah satu anggotanya yang doyan makan.

"Ayo maju ke depan. Bunganya mau dilempar," ajak Soonyoung sangat antusias. Ia sudah menarik Jihoon ke depan. Mencari posisi yang strategis.

Seokmin sama antusiasnya dengan Soonyoung. Ia segera menarik Jisoo untuk maju dan berdiri agak ke kanan. Feeling Seokmin bunganya akan melenceng ke arah kanan.

"Tidak menyusul, _Hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo pada kedua Hyung nya yang tersisa.

"Dengan dia?" Junghan menunjuk Seungcheol, "Tidak terimakasih."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyusul?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tenaga Hyosung Noona itu besar sekali. Bunganya pasti jatuh ke belakang."

.

.

.

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

Gedung pernikahan mendadak rusuh hanya karena acara pelemparan bunga. Padahal ada dua bunga yang di lempar. Satu dari Hyosung dan satu dari Himchan. Ketahuan sekali jika sebagian besar tamu undangan yang hadir masih lajang atau digantung oleh sang kekasih.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tak tertarik dan memisahkan diri ke belakang. Contohnya Hansol dan Seungkwan yang berada di stan es krim. Tak perlu berebut bunga bagaimana pun ia akan tetap menikahi Seungkwan suatu saat nanti.

"Hansol bunganya!" Seungkwan memekik saat bunga yang sedang diperebutkan malah jatuh tepat di depan Hansol.

"WHOAAA JEON WONWOO _HYUNG_ YANG MENDAPATKAN BUNGANYA!"

Suara Seokmin yang berteriak di sebelah sana menyadarkan Hansol. Matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dipungutnya bunga tersebut lalu dilempar kearah Mingyu.

"KIM MINGYU YANG DAPAT BUNGANYA!" Salah satu teman kuliah Mingyu berteriak dengan lantang.

"Kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada Mingyu?!" Seungkwan berucap kesal.

"Dapat atau tidaknya bunga itu, kita tetap akan menikah suatu saat nanti."

"Ya tapi kan..."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tripple wedding, Boo."

Seungkwan memukul lengan Hansol beberapa kali. Kekasihnya ini sungguh benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Sudah langsung nikahkan saja sekalian!"

Seungkwan dan Hansol terkejut mendengar seruan Junhui. Satu gedung kembali ramai akibat ulah lelaki asal china itu.

"Iya sekalian saja. Pak pendetanya juga masih ada kan?" Seokmin membalasnya dari kubu yang berbeda.

Sumpah mereka ini apa-apaan!

"Kim Mingyu! Ayo Maju!" Sowon yang berdiri disebelah Minghao ikut ambil bagian.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"KIM MINGYU!"

"KIM MINGYU!"

Dimulai dari Seungkwan lalu diikuti oleh setiap tamu yang hadir. Chaeyeon bahkan ikut serta juga sambil mendorong-dorong Mingyu agar mau maju ke depan.

"Sudah sana maju."

"Nanti kalau Wonwoo _Hyung_ tak mau maju juga bagaimana?"

"Aku jamin pasti temannya akan turun tangan. Percayalah padaku."

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai melangkah. Para tamu undangan langsung memberi jalan pada Mingyu sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mingyu sudah berada di depan bersama sang ayah dan ayah barunya. Dari sana ia menatap Wonwoo yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Siyeon. Jangan lupakan tautan tangan mereka yang tak luput dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Sekarang giliranmu, _Oppa_."

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku tapi itu dulu. Sekarang perasaanmu sudah tidak sama."

"Siyeon, a..aku tidak-"

"Chaeyeon menceritakan semuanya. Dari situ saja aku paham perasaanmu, Oppa."

"Tapi Siyeon..."

"Hampiri Mingyu atau kau akan membuatnya malu dan kecewa lalu menjauh darimu."

Siyeon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia tersenyum kearah Wonwoo lalu mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata 'semangat' tanpa suara.

Sama seperti Mingyu, Wonwoo juga menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah. Menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum di depan sana. Senyuman lega karena pikiran-pikiran negatif di kelapanya tak terwujud. Apalagi Wonwoo maju tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Ia pikir Wonwoo akan diseret secara paksa oleh teman-temannya.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ ," Mingyu menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggamannya, "Kau yakin?"

"Buatlah aku yakin atas pilihanku, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

Impian Hansol terwujud. Tripple wedding benar-benar terlaksana.

Impian Hyosung dan Himchan untuk menikah juga tak sepenuhnya gagal. Mereka telah menikah dengan pilihan masing-masing dan berhasil juga menikahkan salah satu anggota keluarga.

Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Untuk kebahagiaan Hyosung dan Junki.

Untuk Himchan dan Yongguk.

Terakhir untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang menikah tanpa persiapan.

HAPPY WEDDING !

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

Finally! What do you think about the ending?

Seneng tau gak bisa nyelesaian cerita sampe bener-bener tamat. Fyi, ini fanfic chaptered pertama yang bisa aku tamatan. Biasanya mah aku tinggal ditengah-tengah karena bosen atau feelnya ilang:((

Rencananya tuh aku mau masukin semua cameo yang ada ke last chapter ini. Semacem temen-temennya Mingyu yang dulu suka ngebully, trus ada beberapa anak twice juga kan ya kalo gak salah ._. Tapi yang kesampean dimasukin cuma Sowon doang. Sowon itu penjaga perpus di sekolah Mingyu sama Minghao. Temennya Junhui sama Wonwo juga cuma lagi cuti aja. Dulu aku pake nama Sowon atau Sojung ya? Aku males kalo disuruh ngubek-ngubek dari awal xDD

Makasih buat yang 500+ review serta fav sama follow yang juga bejibun *-* Kalian telah sabar menunggu padahal ini tuh apdetnya kelewat lama:(( Makasih juga buat Minx yang lagunya sudah menjadi sumber inspirasi. Sekarang minx udah berubah jadi dreamcatcher dan yess aku suka banget sama lagu-lagu mereka.

Aku ada calon fanfic chaptered lagi sebenernya. Kali ini mah Verkwan bukan meanie again. Kalo jadi mah mau di post abis lebaran aja. Kalo jadi yah. Karena bikin fanfic chapteres itu menurut aku mah berat loh. Mendingan yang langsung tuntas walaupun gantung diakhir trus ditagih sequel :'v

Last, aku mau nagih kesan kalian selama baca fanfic ini yahh ^^


End file.
